Triste melodía
by ire yamichii
Summary: AVISO.
1. Chapter 1

**_Triste melodía._**

_Cap1: Sin él._

_.

* * *

  
_

Su voz se alargó en la última fase de su canción y terminó por callar elegantemente. Los espectadores se levantaron en un aplauso que la hizo sonreír e oreja a oreja.

Tamao Tamamura se inclinó ante los espectadores y salió del escenario a paso lento al llevar un vestido ajustado, elegante a su figura mientras su hermoso cabello se tomaba de pinzas con flores que la hacían preciosa al caer mechones a su rostro.

"-Tan buena como siempre –Sonrió un joven frente a ella."

"-¡Yoh! – Exclamó con sincera alegría - ¡Has venido!"

"-Claro que si lo he hecho – sonrió el chico - ¿y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?"

"- Apuesto como siempre – sonrió encantada al verlo de etiqueta mientras sus largos cabellos se tomaban por una coleta."

Yoh Asakura la observó por un momento y sonrió sin atisbo de malicia.

"-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañada haciéndolo reir."

"- Cambiaste mucho pequeña Tamao – sonrió con cariño – maduraste muy rápido."

"-Todo tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez – miró el piso y se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido."

"-Claro que – rió – eso es solo en el escenario, cuando vienes a visitarnos eres la misma chica tímida de antes."

Tamao sonrió con agrado ante los recuerdos. Yoh tenía razón, frente al escenario actuaba sin vergüenza solo dejaba que su voz saliese sin problema.

A sus veintiséis años, sabía muy bien cómo controlar ciertos aspectos de su persona. Su timidez, su nerviosismo y tratar de mostrarse elegante en todo momento. Coqueteaba con cuidado cuando hombres de alto rango se acercaban a ella, había aprendido a rechazar elegantemente proposiciones indebidas sin lastimar su imagen ni perder amistades.

Había crecido y con ello su fama de ser una cantante de música tradicional japonesa. ¿Cuántos halagos no había escuchado ahora que estaba en esa posición? ¿Cuántas cosas no habían cambiado? De ser una chica tímida, sin atreverse a hablar demasiado, era en aquel momento una persona la cual tenían que respetar.

Cantaba desde muy joven, al principio era su sueño, claro, se dijo al mirar sus manos, aquello era antes de conocer a Ren Tao.

Su expresión cambio a un semblante más serio y sombrío. Sin perder su expresión hermosa y elegante, pensar en él no le afectaba en lo absoluto ya habían pasado cinco años y se decía que era suficiente tiempo para olvidar.

"-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Yoh al ver el semblante."

"-Lo lamento – sonrió como siempre volviendo a su encantadora sonrisa – recordaba haber hecho un error en un tono musical."

"-¿Tu? ¿Error al cantar? – Rió – claro, claro."

"- Vamos no me creerás perfecta ¿verdad?"

"- Para el canto si – bromeo."

"-Eres cruel – suspiró siguiendo la broma – La señorita Anna debe tener serios problemas al tener un esposo así."

"-Creo que el de los problemas soy yo – dijo suspirando ante el carácter de su esposa."

Tamao acercó una mano a su boca y rió por lo bajo. Como siempre sin perder la elegancia que ahora la caracterizaba.

"- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ella - ¿Quién es la persona que hizo esta cena de caridad?"

"-Es un empresario extranjero – dijo – según tengo entendido, aunque cuando acordaron contratarnos no pude ni verlo frente a frente."

"-Debe ser un hombre muy ocupado – suspiró Tamao."

"- Según su representante – sonrió – es un admirador tuyo."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa – tu siendo mi represéntate, ¿no me dices algo tan esencial?"

"- Como siempre ten cuidado."

"-Lo sé – sonrió con galantería – algunos llegan a extremos muy extraños."

"-Los tienes muy impactados – respondió sonriendo."

"-Les impacta, lo que ellos creen que soy."

"-No – corrigió Yoh – es lo que quieres que crean."

"-No discutiré eso – sonrió nuevamente."

"-Pero este estaba muy interesado – sonrió – dijeron que si no deseabas venir pagarían una cantidad millonaria."

"- Por eso te explique, que si ellos me daban la prueba que era una obra de caridad lo haría sin cobrar un céntimo."

"-Supongo que la prueba final será al terminar esta reunión – dijo al ver adelante una puerta entre abierta, dejando ver a personas muy elegantes en aquella gala.- tendrás que usar todos tus dotes, creo que habrá más conversaciones aburridas."

"- Veamos – murmuró fingiendo inocencia – extraños me hablaran, trataran de coquetearme, me dirán que son dueños del mundo ¿debo continuar?"

"- Y tu terminaras embobándolos y diciendo que no estás interesada ¿es todo?"

"- Me conoces bien – sonrió – agradezco que hayas venido a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Hana."

"- Lo he recompensado, además me dedique a él desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer – suspiró – ahora debo encargarme de tus asuntos."

"- Espero la señorita Anna no se enfade – sonrió con temor – conociéndola de seguro recibiré mas que dos palabras."

"- ¿Aun le temes?"

"-¿Usted no?"

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro. Cerraron los ojos y suspiraron resignados, con aquello se explicó que ambos le tenían pavor.

"- ¿Saldrás? – preguntó al verla acercarse a un espejo y arreglar su lápiz labias de suave color."

"-Estoy lista – sonrió."

Yoh le devolvió el gesto y salieron juntos tomados del brazo. Tamao caminó elegante, mirando al frente y como era de esperarse impactando a los hombres que en aquel lugar se encontraban. Sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir timidez.

Tragó saliva y dejó su mente en blanco para que saliese a relucir la Tamao que ella había creado con mucho auto control. Elegante, distinguida, sofisticada y coqueta.

Saludó con respeto y educación a cada sujeto que se acercaba algunos alardeando de su posición, otros halagándola.

Yho y Tamao se acercaron a un grupo que parecía hablar de política y aspectos económicos. Tamao, como siempre le parecieron un poco monótonos.

"-Veo que se aburre – dijo una voz tras ella haciéndola girar y encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabellos dorados. Portaba lentes y parecía muy apuesto."

"-¿Disculpe? – preguntó ella con cautela no gustándole como el sujeto la miraba de arriba abajo."

"- ¿Me permitiría una pieza? – preguntó al ver que algunas parejas bailaban."

"-Yo…"

"-No se preocupe – sonrió – no voy a morderla."

Tamao notó que el desconocido se daba cuenta de su nerviosismo. Se mostró decidida y decidió salir campante de esa situación.

"-¿Morderme? – Preguntó con maliciosa elegancia – lo dudo, es algo muy vulgar, más bien es precaución."

"-Perdóneme si he sido vulgar pero… ¿Por qué precaución? – fingió inocencia."

Tamao rió con coquetería y le dio su mano aceptando este inmediatamente la suya.

Comenzaron a bailar demasiado juntos. A Tamao no le agradaba aquello pero no mostraría temor ante un sujeto de seguro pervertido.

"- Veo que está ansioso – insinuó – me parece falta de modales."

El hombre rió por el comentario desagradable, la chica sí que podía llegar a ser mordaz.

"- Es natural, estoy con una belleza."

"-Me halaga."

"- Mi nombre es Marco – dijo para variar."

"- No hace falta que diga el mío ¿o sí? – fingió seguridad y arrogancia. Jamás le gustaba jactarse de su posición pero sabía que habían demasiadas personas que necesitaba que recordaran aquello."

"- Me gustan mucho las mujeres como usted – sonrió con cierta maldad - ¿Le gustaría beber algo?"

Lo había preguntado con tanta insinuación que Tamao rió elegante y aceptó sabiendo lo que vendría después.

Era tan común, se dijo al seguirlo al bar que se encontraba fuera de la pista de baile, Hombres tras ella metiendo cosas en su bebida, aquello era tan aburrido. Ya no era una chiquilla ingenua, había aprendido a defenderse y ahora era muy independiente.

Se sentó elegantemente en el bar esperando que el hombre ordenara por ella y pidiera alguna bebida extravagante.

"- No tomo alcohol – sonrió mirándole – es más, creo que no tengo sed – murmuró."

"- Pensé que el cantar tanto en el escenario dejaba sediento a cualquiera."

"-Ya me repuse de eso – respondió – si no hay nada más, me gustaría volver con mi representante."

"-¿Es un familiar? – preguntó de presto mirando la bebida."

"-Si – mintió sin mostrar temor."

"-Que bueno, no me gustaría tener competencia – murmuró acercándose y colocando una mano cerca de las piernas de la joven."

Tamao lo notó y sonrió, aunque siempre se ponía nerviosa por aquella clase de hombres, sabía bien como tratarlos.

"- Ya veo – sonrió con malicia – pero déjeme decirle que hay mucha competencia."

"-Me parece – dijo al poner la mano sobre una rodilla de ella."

La joven rió y puso una mano sobre la de él apartándola de inmediato.

"-Por esa razón, usted no tiene oportunidad."

"-¿No la tengo? – preguntó al ponerse de pie y acercarse más donde ella estaba sentada – no está en posición de decir nada – murmuró – este evento de caridad es patrocinio mío, si no obedece yo…"

Tamao ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, una cosa era fingir ciertos aspectos y otra soportar tal atropello.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó una voz más fuerte y más segura algo que la hizo ponerse fría.

"- Marco – dijo este – como siempre, presumiendo, este evento es tanto tuyo como mío – miró a la acompañante – si tontearas para que esta mujer caiga deberías hacerlo en otro lado.

"-No te metas en esto Tao – amenazó."

Tamao se había quedado sin habla al verle. ¿Era en realidad Ren Tao el que estaba ahí? No, tal vez era su imaginación, eso pensó hasta escuchar de los labios de Marco que efectivamente era él.

No podía ser, tantos años… tantos sueños… tanto dolor. Le observó sin reparo estaba tan apuesto como recordaba, de traje a la medida, su cabello solo un poco más largo de lo habitual, su rostro parecía haberse vuelto más atractivo mientras que aquellos ojos seguían igual excepto que le miraban furiosos.

"- Se ha quedado sin habla – dijo burlonamente mirándole como si no la conociese."

"- Me temó, que me quede sin habla ante su interrupción – fingió lo mas que pudo tras recuperar su voz – él y yo conversábamos."

"-Alegremente, como puedo ver – envió una clara mirada a Marco haciéndolo aclarar su garganta."

"- Lo siento – se dirigió a la joven – en otra ocasión seguiremos con esto."

"-Claro – sonrió – gusto en conocerlo."

"-Lo mismo digo – dijo mirándola lascivamente y haciendo sonreír a Tamao al ver lo más obvio."

Ambos estaban ahora apartados de la mayoría de personas, Tamao aun sentada con la espalda recta sin bajar su mirada ni una sola vez y Ren observándole con ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué no se marchaba de una buena vez? Porque en todos sus sueños lo que más deseaba era vengarse de él. Actuar como si nada y cobrar todo lo que el chico le quitó alguna vez. Presumir todo lo que había hecho y mandarlo a volar.

"- ¿En verdad eres tu Tamao?"

"- ¿Quién mas puede ser? – sonrió con malicia sorprendiendo al Tao y haciendo enfurecer"

"- Tú no eres ella"

"-¿Desea hablar de crisis de identidad? ¿O decirme algo más?"

Notó como el chico presionaba su puño, se estaba enfadando cada vez mas. Sintió algo muy extraño, le estaba afectando más de lo que creía ese reencuentro. Aun le costaba creer que Ren estaba frente a ella.

Después de su encuentro, después de conocerlo y amarlo, la abandonó no sin antes recordarle por teléfono que nunca había valido nada … el recuerdo reafirmó mas su expresión, cuanto había sufrido por él y ahora no se intimidaría por su aparición.

Debía admitir que deseaba preguntar ¿Por qué? Pero… era mejor no saber más de aquello.

"- ¿Dónde está tu padre? – preguntó de pronto con demasiado rencor."

"- El señor Mikihisa – murmuró al recordar – Falleció hace un año…"

El chico miraba un vaso de cristal que sujetaba con su mano izquierda y rió por lo bajo.

"- ¿Cómo murió?"

Se sentía extraña hablar de esa forma con él pero no entendía aquella actitud.

"- Un accidente automovilístico."

"- Debió morir de forma más cruel."

"-¡¿Qué dices?! – preguntó molesta y levantando el tono de su voz. Cuando se dio cuenta que casi pierde el control lo miró con frialdad."

Ren se sorprendió no solo por el comportamiento, sino por la expresión en su rostro. Debía odiarlo pero… ¿era posible que ella ya no albergara más sentimiento que ese?

"- Cinco años… - murmuró con extraña expresión al mirar su vaso e ingerir de una vez todo su contenido –cinco años y vengo a encontrarme con… - le miró de arriba abajo despectivo – contigo."

Tamao se molestó, estaba furiosa, estaba herida, tenía tantas ganas de echarse a llorar que sonrió con elegancia al controlarse.

"- Debe tenerme más respeto, después de todo he venido a hacer caridad."

"-Claro, como olvidarlo – le miró arrogante – si yo te contraté."

Tamao se sorprendió tanto, que no puedo ocultar su expresión.

"-¿Contratar? – Preguntó lo más segura posible- solo hago caridad."

"-¿Caridad con los hombres? – Preguntó tan fríamente que Tamao no supo que responder – veo que aprendiste trucos nuevos, dime ¿Cuán grande es tu…caridad?"

Tamao le miró indignada y este sonrió con maldad ante su silencio. Decidió responder justo cuando él se giraba para retirarse.

"-¿Mi caridad? – preguntó haciéndolo girar – Es más grande que la miseria que pude darte."

Ren se acercó peligroso a ella hasta tomar su brazo con fuerza. Tamao cerró sus ojos ante la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el chico. Sintió que la lastimaba y este le observaba molesto.

"-Mi prometida se ha vuelto muy insolente – murmuró."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó ante el dolor que sentía haciendo que Ren cayese en cuenta y soltara poco a poco su brazo."

"- Me has escuchado – amenazó."

"- Arreglaste todo para que estuviera aquí – dijo sin querer darle importancia a las palabras de él - ¿Qué estas planeando?"

Se miraron desafiantes y Ren sonrió con tanta frialdad que a Tamao se le erizó la piel.

"- ¿Planear? No, pequeña Tamao, he venido a terminar lo que empecé, vengo por la gran artista Tamamura, o mejor dicho, vengo por mi prometida."

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_'

* * *

_**

**_N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir?, tengo dos fics sin continuar (actualizo venganza innecesaria el domingo siempre) y empiezo este XDD lo siento la idea se me vino gracias a que me lei el final de shaman King!!!!!!!! Gracias a gabe logan pude ver quién es la pareja oficial de Ren waaaa ni modo respeto a takei amo su obra asi que no reniego XD les aconsejo ver shaman King kang zeng bang su episodio final y shaman King mentalite woooo cuando vean a la pareja de Ren diran ¿WTF?!! Como paso??? XDDD nadie lo sabe más que takei y la gran sorpresa fue lo que amé de esto._**

**_Takei se esmeró con una Tamao mas adulta y fuerte en shaman King mentalite y me fascino ponerla asi en mi nuevo fic. Siempre me gusto Tamao sumisa pero me basaba mas bien en la imagen que Takei ponía de ella, ahora madura, me gusta!!! Es mas fuerte pero igual de linda!!!_**

**_Y veme aquí haciendo fics cuando Ren ya tiene pareja oficial T.T eso me dio cosa pero no puede evitarlo siempre me gustara el Tamaox Ren ¿ a quién engaño? Hehehehehe espero que el fic sea del agrado de quien lo lea. Antes de continuar con este, terminare venganza innecesaria. _**

**_Espero sea del agrado de quien desee leerlo. _**


	2. Ofrecer

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap2: Ofrecer_

_

* * *

  
_

Tamao esbozo una sonrisa que poco a poco se convirtió en una risa divertida tapó su pequeña boca y luego lo observó con arrogancia.

Ren se enderezó ante tal acción, ciertamente estaba sorprendido pero no deseaba dejar que ella se diese cuenta ¿de verdad era Tamao?

"- Dime ¿esperar tanto tiempo ha dado sus frutos en tu conciencia?"

"- Dímelo tu – murmuró frunciendo mas el ceño – parece que de pronto aprendiste a hablar."

Aquello ofendió a la peli rosa y se mostró molesta aunque poco a poco cambiaba su semblante a uno muy sereno y aquello era increíble, se dijo él, el hecho de haber podido controlar sus emociones. No sabía si llamarle a aquello madurez o simplemente artimaña.

"- Te lo diré – sonrió – hace mucho que el incidente de la boda pasó y esta broma de mal gusto acabó."

"- Eso no era lo que pensabas hace algunos años."

"- Yo era boba y manipulable – protestó levemente sonrojada gracias a la vergüenza de aquel recuerdo en el cual ella parecía ser una novia jovial, radiante y entusiasmada- ahora es mejor que no nos vean hablando."

"- ¿Acaso el idiota de hace un rato te está esperando? – preguntó con tono mordaz."

"- No, hablar contigo será malo para mi imagen y dará de que hablar."

"- ¿Hay alguien que no debería saberlo?"

"- S-Si – respondió y se maldijo por volver a su habito tímido de tartamudear."

Pudo percatarse que Ren notó aquella abertura de debilidad haciéndolo sonreír con maldad y por ello lo detestaba, lo detestaba por hacerla sentir tan extraña.

"- Si no mal recuerdo fue así cuando respondiste a la estúpida propuesta – sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa y pronto se maldijo desde muy adentro. Ver que ella no respondía y su rostro se ensombrecía, lo hicieron guardar silencio hasta que ella se marchó sin decir más nada."

Golpeó la mesa enfurecido. No había regresado a insultara, solo deseaba que las cosas volvieran a hacer lo que eran y ciertamente necesitaba que Tamao le ayudase.

La pregunta ahora sería ¿Cómo hacerla entender que la necesitaba para recuperar lo que le correspondía?

* * *

¿Que se estaba creyendo? Pensó enfurecida al arrojarse en la cama y ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

"-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? – preguntó indignada."

"- Así que después de todo si te dijo algunas cosas – exclamó la voz de Yoh Asakura cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en la pared de aquella habitación - ¿por eso decidiste que nos marcháramos tan rápido como pudiéramos?"

".- N-No… quise huir, solamente intente…"

"- ¿Sabes? – exclamó cuando se ponía de cuclillas junto a la cama de la chica – acabas de poner la misma expresión de años atrás."

Yoh sonreía pero Tamao escuchó con terror aquello. Aclaró su garganta y se sentó en la cama con toda la elegancia y malicia que había aprendido. ¡No señor!, se dijo mentalmente ¡Jamas volvería a hacer aquella chica asustadiza!

El chico suspiró con cierto desanimo. Por un segundo se había imaginado que la antigua Tamao estaba de vuelta. Sin embargo, aunque aquel carácter en la joven hubiese madurado tal parecía que llevaba el papel muy enserio.

Tal era el punto, que la gente se fijaba en lo hermosa y famosa que era y no en la manera arrogante y despectiva que trataba a ciertas personas, claro que tanto él como su ahora esposa, se daban cuenta que la máscara podía caer fácilmente cuando ella volvía a aquella pensión y pasaba el tiempo con Hanna.

Actuaba como una madre, era divertida y servicial, pero cuando respondía a algún llamado de su trabajo, todo aquella mascara volvía. Se quedó pensativo por un momento. El hecho que Ren hubiese regresado era ciertamente algo de qué preocuparse, aun recordaba las horas en la que la peli rosa sufría por él.

"- Perdóname."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-No sabía que él estaría ahí."

"- Ya me lo habías mencionado. -Murmuró con tranquilidad - sé que no es tu culpa."

"-Mañana mismo cancelaré todo."

"- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada aun sentada en la cama."

"- ¿Qué te parece tomar vacaciones adelantadas?"

"- Pero hace un mes que tuve vacaciones…"

"- ¿Quieres seguir encontrándote con él? – preguntó logrando que la chica pusiera una expresión de incomodidad."

"- Aunque te pudo haber contratado, era caridad. Podrá invitar a otra persona."

"- Me sorprende… que los Tao hagan tal evento… - murmuró pensativa."

"-Lo sé – respondió sin querer hablar sobre las especulaciones que tenía – pero, creo que debo estar más tiempo en casa sin olvidar que Hanna estará feliz de verte."

Tamao controlo la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó pero, sabía que por dentro estaba muy feliz. Regresar a la pensión Asakura, tener una vida tranquila por algunos días, cocinar más seguido y sin olvidar de cuidar al pequeño bebe de los Asakura.

Se alegraba de ver a aquella familia, tranquila y sin más problemas. Debía admitir aquella envidia que les tenía.

"- ¿Esa nostalgia en tu cara es un sí?"

"- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa triunfante sin dejar ver la felicidad de aquellas vacaciones."

Claro esa sería siempre y cuando sacara de su cabeza a aquel sujeto que acababa de ver en la recepción.

Cuando al fin pudo despedir a Yoh, regresó a su habitación. Suspiró al ver aquel apartamento.

Desde que se había vuelto tan famosa no podía llamar hogar más que aquellos territorios de la familia Asakura, pero estos era lugares muy aislados y ella viajaba con frecuencia así que unas vacaciones en su "hogar" era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir.

Sin mencionar que si partía al día siguiente como Yoh de pronto le había sugerido, Ren Tao se llevaría una sorpresa que se entristecía no poder apreciar, aunque al final todo pareció concordar con sus teorías al día siguiente.

"-¿Estaba muy furioso? – preguntó al tomar el asiento en aquel tren bala."

Tamao Tamamura se encontraba ahora sentada frente a Yoh quien reía cuando recordaba como Ren comenzaba a gritar enfurecido por aquellas "vacaciones"

"- ¿Qué esperabas?"

"- Bueno… siempre ha sido muy explosivo – murmuró con extraño tono poniendo alerta a Yoh quien de pronto extendió su mano y la colocó sobre una de las de ella."

"-Creo que es lo mejor que has hecho. No pienses mas en ello."

Se escucharon de pronto unos pasos en el corredor del tren y la puerta corrediza deslizarse, logrando con eso que Tamao tomara su pose defensiva.

Había tratado de cuidar su apariencia cuidadosamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y un sombrero veraniego dejando su cabello suelto sin olvidar las gafas oscuras que trataban de ocultar su identidad, incluso tomaba aquel tren para no despertar sospechas.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue grande a ver al sujeto malhumorado frente a ella. Se soltó de Yoh y se puso de pie rápidamente.

"- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"- Te pregunto lo mismo – fue la respuesta cortante de Ren Tao – tuve que pagar muchos sobornos pero resulto que todo era cierto."

Miró a Yoh con frialdad sin olvidar que los había visto tomados de manos.

"- Veo que no comprendiste lo que te explique – murmuró Yoh con una leve sonrisa sin dejar de observarlo."

"- Me temo que no – dijo volviéndose a Tamao – tu, regresa ahora mismo."

"- ¿Obligándome? – preguntó con insolencia mientras apartaba las gafas de su rostro y dejaba notar la piel suave y sus ojos entrecerrados."

Ren pareció fruncir mas el ceño al observarla detenidamente y algo en aquella mirada ofendió a Tamao. Bien podía ya no ser atractiva para él pero debía admitir que era molesto no causar cierto efecto en él justo cuando le encantaba usar su malicia para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Pero no deseaba nada de él más que… ¿estaría coqueteando con Ren?, al tener ese pensamiento inmediatamente aclaró su garganta y colocó las gafas nuevamente en su cara.

"- Déjame en paz – murmuró lo mas mordaz que pudo – necesito vacaciones – tomó asiento, cruzó elegantemente sus piernas y tomó una revista a su lado."

"- Perfecto – exclamó al cruzarse de brazos y mirar a Yoh – déjanos a solas."

"- No puedes ordenarle tal cosa – respondió Tamao mal humorada."

"- ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? – fue la respuesta desafiante de Yoh."

"- Te aseguro que si hablo a solas, luego de esto la dejaré en paz… si ella así quiere – murmuró mirándola."

Tamao aceptó aquel desafío claramente impuesto y miró a Yoh asintiendo.

"- Si eso hace que me deje en paz, está bien – murmuró con rivalidad."

Ren Tao esperó que Yoh saliera, no sin antes que el Asakura le devolviese la mirada sin emoción alguna.

Ren tomó asiento en su lugar quedando frente a la mujer que ahora apoyaba su mentón en su mano colocada en el brazo del asiento.

"-Increíble – murmuró casi con una sonrisa."

"- Habla – ordenó tratando que no se notase el extraño nerviosismo."

"-Me parece increíble esta estabilidad – murmuró cruzándose de brazos con una mirada ciertamente malvada – en otro tiempo estarías muriéndote de los nervios."

"- ¿Hablar de nuevo de los viejos tiempo?"

"-¿Por qué estas huyendo?"

"- Yoh y yo decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones, eso no es huir."

"- Claro, justamente cuando aparezco – murmuró con peor humor al escucharla hablar de Yoh."

"- ¿Qué quieres hablar? – preguntó sonriendo levemente al saber que le hizo creer que ella e Yoh eran algo más."

"- ¿Sabes? – preguntó al reclinarse – yo no hubiese regresado si no hubiese sido estrictamente necesario."

Tamao escuchó y aquellas palabras la enfurecían y entristecían de igual manera. Claro, por ella jamás hubiese regresado. Como deseaba arrojarle algo en ese momento.

En vez de eso sonrió de manera sarcástica asintiendo y haciéndolo entrecerrar sus ojos.

"- Te dije que regresaba por mi prometida, pero mal entiendes el termino."

"- No, no he entendido mal – respondió con franqueza al no haberse creído ni una palabra sobre su supuesto regreso por ella- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?"

"- ¿Crees que tengo algo mas oculto que el hecho de volver por mi prometida?"

"- Puedo adivinarlo – respondió con cierto odio en su voz – eres tan manipulador, tan egoísta que no me sorprende que vengas por algo mas."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó el rostro pálido de Ren. Había dado en el blanco ¿Qué esperaba de alguien como él?

Sin embargo, Ren más bien quedó impactado por el veneno en su voz. De verdad lo odiaba y con más razón debía usar esa carta bajo su manga.

"- Necesito casarme para conseguir el imperio completo de la familia Tao – soltó de inmediato – pero debo decir que las candidatas son en verdad muy pobres en talento."

"- ¿Qué quieres…? – no terminó la frase cuando el colocaba los brazos sobre sus propias piernas y la miraba con total seriedad."

"- Te propongo un matrimonio de beneficios."

Tamao lo miraba atónita sin poder ocultar aquella emoción.

"- ¿Qué mejor que hacer publicidad y casarme con la gran artista del momento? – su leve sonrisa se desvaneció al verla ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia él, la que luego se hizo puño y golpeó su quijada."

Atónito su cabeza se hizo a un lado para luego mirarla de frente.

El sobrero y los lentes habían caído al piso y se miraba tan… hermosa. Le acababa de dar un puñetazo y no dejaba de mostrarse elegante y preciosa con el cabello suelto.

Cuando se había marchado había dejado a una linda, amable y tímida chica que el ciertamente amaba y ahora se encontraba con una elegante, hermosa y temperamental mujer.

Sonrió con ironía al respecto porque fuese como fuese era Tamao y él…

"- Solo es de acostumbrarse al cambio – murmuró poniéndose de pie."

"- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó ya al fin furiosa."

"- Veo que perdiste el encanto calmo que te acompañaba – murmuró al acercarse – no me quejo, eres perfecta para el puesto."

"- Tu cinismo no tiene fin ¿no es así? – preguntó extrañada del nerviosismo que sintió cuando él se acercó hasta acorralarla en la pared."

No mostraría temor, se dijo al mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella proposición la habían herido tanto que en vez de llorar descargó toda su furia en el golpe. Ya no derramaría lágrimas por él. Ya lo había hecho por varios años.

Ren por otro lado disfrutaba de aquella muestra de carácter. Era ideal para su mundo y un gran nombre para ser su esposa.

"- Necesito que aceptes."

"- Busca a otra."

"- Eres tú a la que elijo – murmuró haciéndola enmudecer al recordar esas palabras que había dicho años atras."

Ren aprovechó aquello rápidamente al sacar de su bolsillo un anillo que colocó en el dedo anular.

"- En estas vacaciones – murmuró al acercarse a su oído – tendrás algo en que pensar."

"- Eres tan arrogante – murmuró al recobrar el habla – ¿Que te hace pensar que aceptaré? – sonrió con maldad al acercar su mano al dedo anular y comenzar a deslizar el anillo."

"- Es una esmeralda – exclamó al alejarse y colocar las manos en sus bolsillos – por si planeabas quitártelo."

Tamao quedó inmóvil. ¿Una esmeralda?... ¿de verdad él recordaba aquello? La observó detenidamente ya que era muy parecida…

"- ¿Por qué lo haces? – murmuró furiosa al inclinar su cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro."

"- Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir lo que deseo – dijo al dirigirse a la puerta corrediza – te ofrezco algo a cambio."

"- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme que ya no pueda obtener? – Preguntó en un tono claramente sarcástico – puedo y consigo lo que deseo ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo?"

Ren la miró de reojo y presionó su puño. Estaba furioso que le recordase aquello, como deseaba ser para ella lo único y es que amó a Tamao Tamamura y la amaba aun. ¿A quién engañaba?

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo al poner en claro sus pensamientos.

"-¿Qué es tan graciosos?"

"- Nada – respondió mirándola - ¿Qué te parece una vida común por unas semanas?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Si no hay mas nada que ofrecerte ¿Qué te parece una vida común por unas semanas?"

Tamao sonrió y comenzó a reír con elegancia e incredulidad.

"- Veo que los años no te han hecho sabio – respondió quitándose aquel anillo."

"- Te he dado estos días para que lo pienses. Podríamos hacer un contrato ligeramente fuera de lo legal.- murmuró mirándola de reojo al saber que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación – si bien no lo aceptas – comenzó indiferente – podré buscarme a alguien mas."

"- ¿Acaso no es lo que has hecho siempre?"

"- Todos estos años no – murmuró enigmáticamente al comenzar a salir – piénsalo nada mas."

"- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de este disparate? – preguntó flaqueando un poco y mostrando por primera vez el rostro angelical de la antigua Tamao."

Ren la observó y no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos días. Se acercó hasta tocar el hermoso rostro y colocarlo en la mejilla suave de la chica.

Cuanto años… se dijo al acercarse y sentir la sumisión de la chica, cuantos años sin poder… paró al rozar aquellos labios mirando el rostro de la chica levemente sonrojado y con ambos ojos cerrados.

"- Veo que mi oferta será bien recibida."

Tamao sintió su alejamiento y abrió los ojos. Con vergüenza por lo que ella considera estupidez volvió a su pose fría.

"- No creas tal cosa – murmuró – solo fue…"

"- Créeme, si empiezo a explicar lo que fue, perderías."

"- Entonces Tao dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en este momento? – desafió – no creo que tu tampoco desees explicarlo."

"- Yo no perdería nada – respondió al mirarla luego en silencio."

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Su pulso se aceleró y nuevamente ese sentimiento ¡No! Se repitió, si Ren creerá que volvería a hacer una tonta estaba equivocada.

"- Claro - ironizó tratando de no estar en desventaja – mi respuesta es no, pero si deseas esperar unos días más para la misma respuesta, es tu decisión – extendió su mano señalando la salida."

Ren la observó de reojo por un momento más y sin decir palabra se marchó haciendo suspirar a Tamao incrédula mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento mirando con extrañeza el anillo. Le parecía increíble que aun pudiese recordar aquel gusto que ella tenía por un anillo.

Un ruido en el marco de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Yoh se encontraba de pie y expectante.

"-Me pidió… matrimonio – soltó con extraña calma y cierto recelo..- pero..."

"- ¿Pero? - preguntó Yoh intrigado."

"- Se ha vuelto loco si cree que caeré en eso - dijo al mirarlo con toda la seguridad que la acompañaba."

* * *

_**Continuara….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**N!A: **__** aquí ando de nuevo, pero actualice este fic porque tuve más ánimos de escribir este cap. Aunque trabajo en el del otro fic. Mil gracias a las personas que me leen y sinceramente tratare, recalco TRATARE de actualizar un cap. por semana. Con todo lo de la universidad y hospitales lastimosamente me quedarían dos días libres así que intentarse avanzar. Quise poner el segundo cap. de este fic pero necesito terminar el otro.**_

_**De ante mano gracias por leer y espero que el cap. les guste aunque lo siento un poco repetitivo a mis otros fics pero es que amo las tramas así XD sorry pero es que con esta pareja amo las tramas así aunque claro, quiero cambiar un par de cosas.**_

_**Cuídense ojala hayan pasado un feliz fin de año y ojala no se los estén "acabando" con sus estudios XD este año es prometedor para explotar al noble estudiante.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	3. Aceptar

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap3: Aceptar._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Se preguntó mirando la sortija en su mano ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había recordado el día de su compromiso?

_Miró sus pisadas mientras caminaba entre los arboles de ese parque, girando sobre sus pies dirigiendose a él notandolo tan serio como siempre._

"_- C-Creo… que nunca me cansaré de lugares así – murmuró avergonzada tratando de romper el hielo."_

_Él la miraba tan fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez logrando así que ella se cohibiese completamente._

"_- ¿T-Tengo algo en el rostro?"_

_Le oyó suspirar y como de pronto, él miraba un árbol cercano como si fuese lo más interesante de ese mundo._

"_- Cásate conmigo."_

Saliendo de aquel recuerdo que en aquellos dias le había parecido un sueño, miró de nuevo el anillo. Recordaba su reacción, su nerviosismo, e incluso la vergüenza en el rostro de Ren pero al final todo había sido una burda mentira.

Furiosa intentó quitarse el anillo pero la constante llamada infantil la hizo distraerse.

"- Tama… - balbuceó el pequeño al intentar ponerse de pie sobre aquella espesa nieve."

"- Hanna – sonrió casi con ternura – eres muy pequeño aun."

Tomó al pequeño de una mano y siguió caminando por el patio de la pensión. Sonrió al ver con nostalgia el lugar. Era más sencillo ver la nieve ahí que en sus tantos viajes y por supuesto era más agradable.

Aun así el lugar tenía muchos recuerdos y no estaba segura si regresaba todos los años para olvidarlos o al fin y al cabo solo los recordaba mas.

"- Se ha levantado muy temprano – escuchó la voz que la hizo girar."

Se encontró con la esbelta mujer de cabellos rubios. Un abrigo largo de color negro la cubría mientras sus mejillas rojas por la temperatura le daban un aspecto casi angelical.

"- Si… - respondió sonriendo tratando de no tartamudear. Aunque hubiese practicado mucho, Anna causaba el mismo efecto de años atrás. - ¿Yoh no despierta aun?"

"-Supongo que aun no – miró con seriedad hacia otra dirección."

Tamao intentó ocultar aquella sonrisa que indicaba claramente que Yoh no había podido dormir toda la noche.

Miró como Anna frotaba uno de sus ojos y llegó a la conclusión que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho.

"- Hanna tendrá un hermanito – murmuró al ponerse de cuclillas y mirar al chico."

Sintió de pronto como un escalofrío la recorría y sonrió con dificultad al sentir la mirada intensa de la mujer tras ella.

Tras algunos segundos pudo ver como Anna se cruzaba de brazos.

"- Yoh me lo contado – soltó despues de un rato."

Tamao sonrió con cierta tristeza. Los días anteriores a su llegada a la pensión pensó que tarde o temprano saldría aquella charla. Le había parecido extraño que en un principio Anna callara por tanto tiempo.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ha comentado? – preguntó sin dejar de jugar con Hanna y por obvia razón logrando con ello darle la espalda a la chica."

Tamao apartó un mechon de su largo cabello que casi llegaba hasta su cintura, este estaba nuevamente suelto mientras sobre su cabeza estaba un gorro de lana y un abrigo un poco más grande que su cuerpo.

Tamao sabía que aquella era una forma de no llamar la atención ni ser reconocida. Incluso, pensó la forma grandiosa de esconder su cuerpo.

No era ni boba ni mentirosa para no darse cuenta de lo llamativo de sus curvas, sin embargo no se sentía presumida ante ello. Bien recordaba los días en que no parecía que sus pechos crecerían.

"- Sabes bien de que hablo"

"- ¿A qué viene el interés? – dijo con seriedad y respeto."

"- Me interesa saber que trama ahora ¿a ti no?– murmuró como si nada."

"-A mi no me interesan ya – mintió haciendo que la rubia entrecerrara sus ojos."

"- Según Yoh, parece que ni siquiera quiere algo legal."

"- Él es un cínico – murmuró frunciendo levemente su ceño al recordar la oferta."

"- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

Había soltado tan rápido esas palabras que Tamao se giró a ella sorprendida y molesta.

"- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?"

"- No tienes nada que perder, descubrirías que sucedió en realidad y al final te desharías de él como si nada – cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con malicia."

"- ¡N-No puedo hacerlo!"

"- Entonces no lo has superado – la miró seriamente – acabas de comportarte como lo hacías hace mucho, dime ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

Tamao permaneció en silencio. Recordaba haber llorado y jurado que no le volvería afectar el asunto de Ren pero… ¿aceptar la oferta? ¡Era una locura!

"- ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?"

"- Dime ¿no es eso lo que siempre quisiste?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Responde."

"- Ya no – respondió con igual seriedad."

"- Ya eres mayor, puedes intentarlo con naturalidad – se encogió de hombros – no veo el problema."

Tamao la miraba incrédula. Anna no cambiaba en lo absoluto ¿de verdad pensaba que aceptaría tal disparate?

"- No puedo creer esto… - murmuró"

"- ¿Qué tienes que perder?"

"- Mi orgullo – respondió al fin molesta."

"-Eso fue lo primero que has perdido."

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron y enfadaron. Algo dentro de ella sabía que era cierto pero le molestaba saber que todos esos años no la habían preparado en realidad para una situación así.

Disculpándose con amabilidad aunque seriamente, decidió salir de la pensión a caminar un poco.

Caminaba tan enfadada que sin darse cuenta tropezó cuando pisó un montículo de nieve a las afueras de la calle y su pie se hundía un poco más.

Chocó con algo cálido y pudo sentir y reconocer de inmediato aquel aroma en aquella persona. Se separó de él rápidamente y lo observó con fijeza y altivez.

Ahí frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que en esos momentos le causaba incomodidad. Portaba una chaqueta abierta encima de aquella ropa elegante y formal mientras se quitaba tranquilamente sus guantes negros.

"- Tómalos – ordenó arrojándole las prendas – estas muy fría"

"- ¿Qué haces aquí…?"

Ren se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo.

Tamao frunció el ceño. Le parecía extrañamente conveniente que justamente se apareciera cuando lo último que deseaba era…

"- Has dicho que esperarías a que terminaran estas vacaciones – murmuró sin admitir la extraña alegría que de pronto la embargaba."

Era muy apuesto y debía recordar que después de todo era un patán, a pesar que venía a buscarla. No por ello debía hacerse ilusiones.

"-Póntelos – dijo al ver como Tamao presionaba sus guantes con extraña fuerza."

"- ¿A qué has venido? – soltó rápidamente desconfiada."

Puede que se alegrara verlo, pero sabía que tramaba algo. Miró por encima del hombro de Ren y notó el auto color oscuro estacionado en la calle.

"- Respóndeme – ordenó con igual insolencia haciendo que Ren sonriese con cierta frialdad."

"-Me temo que tengo que regresar con mi familia – exclamó – se han adelantado ciertos procesos legales. Necesito la respuesta ahora."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Responde."

"-Vaya forma de pedirlo- murmuró cruzándose de brazos y logrando con ello que sus cuervas se acentuaran."

Ren permaneció en silencio contemplándola. Parecía increíble como aquella ropa común podía quedar tan bien en ella y como naturalmente el cuerpo de la joven había crecido para mejor.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañada al ver una expresión frustrada en él."

"- Nada – se limitó a responder – necesito que contestes."

"- ¿Ya tienes reemplazo? – preguntó dando con eso a entender que no aceptaría."

"-No – murmuró furioso por la negativa."

"- Entonces…"

"- Maldita sea – farfulló furioso haciendo una reverencia al inclinar su cabeza, logrando así que los labios de Tamao se entreabrieran debido a la nueva sorpresa."

"- Ren…- logró articular sin comprender."

"-Esto no me agrada – dijo hastiado – pero necesito adquirir la completa potestad. Necesito tu ayuda."

"- ¿Potestad? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad."

"- Seré la nueva cabeza de mi familia – explicó con arrogancia."

"- Puedes… conseguir a otra persona…-murmuró aturdida por el anuncio."

"- No hay otra persona – balbuceó fríamente – legalmente entre mi familia nunca se rompió el compromiso."

"- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió rápidamente recordando las palabras crueles. Su rostro de tez blanca se volvió calculador y reprimió el sentimiento – o ¿es que no lo recuerdas?"

Notó como de pronto Ren se enfurecía. Tal vez no le gustase recordar aquello, tal vez tendría vergüenza por aquel compromiso pero había sido la verdad.

Se sintió herida, muy dolida y aunque la tristeza la embargara deseaba que se fuera completamente para no regresar.

Tras analizarlo, se dijo que debía haber alguna manera de alejarlo y esa era comportándose lo peor posible. Daría su mejor actuación en ese momento.

"- ¿Qué ganaría yo?"

"-Ya te lo he dicho – murmuró Ren entrecerrando los ojos por el extraño cambio de conversación."

"- No – sonrió con elegancia – necesito algo mas… sustancioso."

"-¿Qué?"

"- Necesitaré una compensación – dijo tratando de no morderse la lengua."

"-Pensé que no necesitabas lujos."

"- Cambie de opinión sabiendo que serás el nuevo líder de los Tao – muy dentro de sí estaba incomoda, con ganas de retirar lo dicho, de explicarle que era una forma de alejarlo pero al final se tragó sus palabras."

Ren parecía mirarla entre incrédulo y decepcionado ¿se habría equivocado? Parecía que Tamao no era ya la misma y aquello no parecía agradarle sin embargo… era ella.

"- De acuerdo – murmuró con mas frialdad de la acostumbrada."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Ya me escuchaste"

"- Pero… ¡Se supone que…!"

"- ¿Qué se supone? – preguntó."

Se suponía que diría que no, se dijo mientras luego desviaba su mirada. Era mejor retirar su palabra.

"-Ren, escucha…"

"-Te daré lo que quieras – se acercó – necesito que vengas conmigo."

Al verle extender la mano y omitiendo el tono molesto, ese "necesito" sonaba tan bien, pero estaba hablando de Tao Ren y nada era enserio más que el conseguir aquellos poderes en la familia.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía considerarlo siquiera? Era un disparate, todo terminaría mal y al final…

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que fingir?"

Al final…se dijo, sería la última vez que lo vería, se alejaría al terminar todo pero disfrutaría cada día que no pudo hacerlo hace mucho ¿sentía que terminaría mal? Claro que lo presentía pero al verlo ahí de pie solo recordaba al chico que ella había conocido. Lo odiaba… y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Se dijo que ya tenía entendido que sus sentimientos no habían desaparecido y que el hecho que hubiese hablado con Anna solo la enfureció debido a que en realidad ella pensaba lo mismo.

Estaba segura que nunca se casaría, que el escenario era ahora su todo y que no tendría aventuras, entonces… ¿porqué no arriesgarse? Después de todo en aquellos años era su sueño…

"- El tiempo necesario- fue su respuesta fría y relajada pensando que al final se negaría rotundamente. – partiremos ahora mismo."

"- Tendré que hablar con Yoh y…"

"- Yoh está casado con Anna… - concluyó este de forma extraña."

"-Claro que si – murmuró sonriendo con malicia al saber que estaba averiguando cada cosa – tienen un hermoso bebe."

Ren suspiraba molesto ante la clara insinuación de la joven pero haber sabido eso le llenaba con un poco de alivio, aunque prácticamente estuviera comprando a la chica para que le ayudara y eso ya era molesto y estresante.

La siguió a la pensión y pudo ver que todo seguía igual que antes. Pudo ver a un pequeño de cabellos rubios que extendía sus brazos a Tamao.

Aclaró su garganta al notarla cargarlo. Parecía incomodo y Tamao entendió el por qué haciéndola esconder su decepción ante sueños rotos.

Tamao le habló de forma especial al pequeño casi como la dulce chica de hacía años y aquello sorprendió a Ren.

Este solo fue interrumpido por la parición de Anna. Le parecía extraño volver a verla.

"-Tenemos visitas – murmuró muy seriamente."

"- ¿De verdad? – se escuchó la voz de Yoh que se asomó a ver a los recién llegados, sorprendiéndose y guardando silencio al ver a Ren."

"- Yo… - murmuró Tamao."

"- Ha aceptado casarse conmigo, tendremos que irnos – fueron las palabras cortantes de Ren."

"- Así que aceptó… - respondió Anna al mirarla y que esta inclinara su cabeza - ¿es completamente tu decisión?"

"- Yo…"

"-Tamao, si de verdad no lo deseas… - intervino Yoh quien notaba muy extraño el cambio en ella."

"-Será por poco tiempo – habló ella con más seguridad – no será legal, además… - dijo con cierto toque sofisticado y una pequeña sonrisa – estoy un poco aburrida."

Ren la miraba de reojo. Definitivamente estaba confundido, ¿de verdad había cambiado tanto?

Por su parte Yoh y Anna no se sorprendían de el gesto o las palabras, estaban acostumbrados que se comportase así cuando deseaba dar la impresión equivocada de ella.

"-Iré por mis cosas – murmuró altiva entrando y murmurando un "gracias por todo, estaré bien" al pasar por ambos Asakura."

Notándola desaparecer en el interior Yoh miró con desconfianza Ren.

"- ¿Ocurre algo' – preguntó muy consciente de todo."

"- ¿Qué tramas ahora?"

"-Le hablé claramente – fue su respuesta mal humorada – no le he mentido, ella ha aceptado."

"- Ella ya ha pasado por mucho, cuídala. –tras pensarlo agregó – está cansada y luego de este receso obligado deberá volver al escenario."

Al notar el ceño fruncido de Ren se dijo que no sería nada del agrado de Tamao que supiese cuánto daño le había causado y ciertamente todo eso le daba un mal augurio.

Ren se limitó a asentir sin importancia y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Tamao bajaba con una pequeña maleta. Despidiéndose de todos en especial del pequeño Hanna justo cuando se marchaba al fin.

"- ¿Crees que esté bien? – preguntó un Yoh rascando su cabeza debido al problema."

"-No lo sé, pero ya es mayor para tomar decisiones."

"-Aun así… - murmuró Yoh sonriendo con cierta preocupación."

"-Lo sé – suspiró con seriedad – puede que sea una forma de conocer las razones de todo pero parece que al final no sabremos cuan fuerte podrá ser ella, después de todo yo solo le dije lo que ella al final deseaba escuchar."

* * *

"- Pasa – exclamó Ren al abrir la puerta del auto y observarla subir con elegancia."

Tamao aceptó sin dejar de sentir aquel nerviosismo y una señal de advertencia.

Guardando silencio durante todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto donde un jet privado les esperaba.

Pudo ver como Ren se sentaba frente a ella y se cruzaba de piernas mirando por la ventanilla.

"- ¿No dirás nada? – preguntó al fin molesta por ser tan ignorada y que Ren actuase como si nada hubiese ocurrido."

"-Te he dicho los términos ¿hay algo que no te quedase claro?"

"-Nada – desvió su mirada molesta porque la respuesta la hubiese ofendido."

"- Nos casaremos mañana – soltó al mirar de reojo."

"- ¿Mañana? – repitió incrédula tratando así de no tartamudear."

"- ¿Hay algún problema?"

"- ¡Es muy pronto!"

"- Hemos tenido varios años de compromiso, creo que ya es la hora."

"- No es un matrimonio verdadero – protesto tratando de mantener su porte."

"- Entonces ¿de qué te preocupas? Recibirás todo lo que te he prometido."

Molesta, desvió su mirada a la ventanilla. Se dijo que Ren terminaba siempre con la última palabra.

Ella era Tamao Tamamura, no había ganado su reputación por nada y aunque por un arranque de debilidad hubiera cedido, no se dejaría atemorizar.

Mientras tanto Ren se debatía en su siguiente movimiento. Parecía tan molesta que había decidió guardar silencio, era muy extraño verla en aquel estado y de pronto le agradaba demasiado.

Siempre pensó que casarse con ella sería divertido pero ahora por alguna razón se dijo que causaría mas revuelo en su familia y obtendría todo lo que deseaba.

La observó con aquel abrigo y como distraídamente comenzaba a tararear y aquellos labios rosas se movían.

Aclaró su garganta furioso por las ansias extremas de tocarla.

"- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó con desconfianza al notar como la observaba."

"-Me preguntaba si puedes vestirte mejor para cuando lleguemos."

Tamao se quedó sorprendida ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Era tan detestable al decir algo tan cruel que decidió suspirar para mantener la calma.

"- ¿Causaría una vergüenza? – preguntó al mirar el vaso con al agua que había ordenado hacía minutos, colocado a su lado."

"- Es lo más probable- mintió tratando de romper el ambiente."

"-Entonces me cambiare – dijo dócilmente al ponerse de pie con el vaso – creo que… ! Lo siento! – fueron sus palabras al abalanzarse sobre él intencionalmente y mojar su traje. Sonrió de forma retadora y pudo ver la cólera en él."

"- Lo has hecho a propósito- murmuró al ponerse de pie."

"- A veces puedo ser muy torpe – respondió desafiante – iré a cambiarme."

"- Yo igual."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Solo hay un sitio, parece que entraremos juntos – sonrió al ver la vergüenza en ella – no es nada que no hayas visto o ¿no es cierto lo de tus aventuras?- lo ultimo lo decía con más seriedad de la que deseaba mostrar."

"- ¡E-Eso lo sé! – dijo aclarando su garganta al imaginarse al hombre frente a ella desnudo – pero no es algo que tú has visto."

"- De ti, no – respondió insolente."

"- Eso lo sé – fue la respuesta molesta de la chica al imaginar que pudo haber visto a muchas mujeres."

"- Pero una vez estuve a punto de verlo – murmuró al acercarse."

Tamao escuchó horrorizada aquel recuerdo que había dejado atrás.

"- Pero no fue así – dijo con toda la seriedad que podía."

"- Nos interrumpieron – se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma arrogante."

"-Debes ir primero- dijo al desplomarse nuevamente en el asiento y cruzarse de brazos."

"- Me preguntó – exclamó al mirarla de reojo - ¿Qué harás en nuestra noche de bodas?"

"- Nada – respondió al mirarlo rápidamente - ¡No habrá noche de bodas!"

"-Será divertido verlo – dijo con una leve sonrisa sarcástica."

"- Oh, claro que sí, estoy segura que disfrutaras ver como las cosas no salen como quieres – respondió entrecerrando los ojos."

"- Tamao – dijo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante que lo hizo verse más atractivo – las cosas ya están saliendo como deseo."

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo pero pronto se molestó al escucharlo reír. Se asomó en su asiento para decir algo cuando él se alejó.

"- ¡Ja! Ya lo veremos."

Escucharlo reír con cierta victoria la hicieron presionar más su puño. Ren no la intimidaría ni siquiera por el hecho que desde que él la tocase, nadie más lo había hecho. Nunca había estado con un hombre y era algo que no dejaría que él descubriese.

* * *

El viaje en avión y luego en auto cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Tao habían sido tan agotadores que se había dormido, algo que en aquellos momentos era tema de discusión.

"- No te estaba abrazando – murmuró cruzándose de brazos levemente sonrojada."

"-Me parece que necesitabas calor – murmuró al hacer señales al conductor para que entrase las maletas."

"-¡Eres un aprovechado!"

"-Serás mi esposa ¿estaría aprovechándome enserio?"

"- Este matrimonio no será le…- calló a sentir como Ren se había acercado hasta besarla. Tanta era la sorpresa que había quedado inmóvil."

"-No quiero que digas eso en voz alta, menos cerca del territorio donde se supone debes ser mi esposa – murmuró molesto al imaginar que de verdad ella no querría besarlo cuando él estaba haciendo una lucha para auto controlarse al verla tan atractiva - pero me temo que ni siquiera sabes besar ."

Ella se había cambiado en el avión y andaba un abrigo que cubría su vestido corto. El abrigo era color marrón y se había recogido el cabello, luego colocó un poco de maquillaje en sus labios haciéndola ver naturalmente hermosa.

"- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó."

"- ¿Acaso me demostraras lo contrario esta noche?"

"- Si lo intentas gritaré – dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho al notar como estos atraían la atención del Tao."

"- Créeme gritaras cuando… - no terminó al sentir un punta pie."

"- Bienvenidos – se escuchó la voz del hombre que había abierto la gran puerta frente a ellos - ¿Señor Tao? – murmuró el que parecía ser el mayordomo al verlo presionar sus dientes furioso mientras que la joven y hermosa mujer a su lado hacía una reverencia grácil y elegante como si nada."

"-Muchas gracias – dijo Tamao con cortesía y control al dar unos pasos y entrar a la mansión."

La observaba incrédulo mientras que una vena se saltaba en su rostro furioso deseando estrangularla. Jamas imaginó que la chica hiciera algo tan violento y lo peor de todo ¿Quién creería que aquella sofisticada y encantadora mujer le había golpeado? Ahí se encontraba su mayordomo embobado por la belleza y serenidad que transmitía.

"- ¿Sucede algo señor? – preguntó el hombre al verlo hacer un gesto de dolor."

"-De seguro debe estar cansado ¿no es así?... cariño – murmuró con una sonrisa malvada y desafiante."

Ren la fulminó con la mirada y ella haciendo caso omiso, habló con el hombre de lo difícil del viaje.

Bien, se dijo, Tamao jamás había visto ciertas facetas en él y era hora que las conociese, eso debía hacer si quería que aquella terca mujer le temiese como rival y sobre todo que le viese como su esposo.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**n/a: bueno, como tengo que terminar el fic anterior y como en esta historia he avanzado 5 capítulos decidí poner el otro. Gracias por sus deseos los exámenes están matados así que es difícil seguir con este hobby claro que quiero terminar lo que empecé (de que termino termino) quiero agradecer a:**_

_**Elys:. Gabe logan:.:yumiki sama(igual me quede extrañada con la nueva actitud de Tamao mas o menos me baso en eso con este fic pero ni modo, el creador manda hehe):.:conchito ( cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo chica):.:yuki minyooki chan:.:violet (waa de verdad nada nada te he visto lo siento he estado muy ocupada T.T)**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo si les parece bien, mientras termino el cap de venganza innecesaria actualizare 3 caps mas de este fic que tengo hecho luego esperare un año para volverlo a actualizar XD broma. **_

_** espero les agrade.**_

_**Hasta luego. **_

_Próximo cap: "Noche de bodas"_

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

_**pd: consejo!!! siii aunque no se crea XD naa es para decir solo un cosa : si alguien es fanatico de avatar el ultimo maestro aire (dibujo animado de nickelodeon) como yo, le aconsejo ver los dos traillers de la pelicula live action !se ve buena!! (esperando que no sea otra horripilancia como dragon ball evolution) me encanta suko aunque en la caricatura es mas guapo jeje en fin, cuidence.  
**_


	4. Noche de bodas

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap4: Noche de bodas_

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

"- Es increíble… - murmuró la hermosa mujer al lado de su hermano menor- es muy hermosa y sobre todo sociable – vio como la chica de cabellos rosas era el centro de atención de la mayoría de los invitados en aquel salón – me sorprende que sea la misma chica."

Ren miraba furioso la escena. Asociados y cercanos a su familia estaban reunidos esa tarde en medio del salón para su supuesto matrimonio, sin embargo cada vez que un hombre observaba a su prometida quedaba embobado por la belleza y carisma de la joven a pesar que era grosera y sarcástica con los hombres jóvenes, pero muy agradable con los de mayor edad.

Cuanto había sido el cambio de aquella tímida chica, que de pronto parecía conseguir lo que se propusiese con solo ordenárselo a alguno de los invitados. Recordaba a la joven de años atrás, aquella que era amable con todos y sobre todo con él.

"- No te enfades – dijo Jun Tao riendo por lo bajo al tomar entre sus manos un vaso de cristal mirando su contenido – es natural que con el tiempo todo cambie, nos guste o no."

"- No me interesa – murmuró fríamente – solo la necesito para obtener el poder en mi familia."

"-Claro – ironizó – viajaste miles de kilómetros para encontrar a una mujer con quien casarte – rió tras tomar un poco de la bebida en el vaso – como si no tuvieses ofertas por acá. Aunque… si lo analizas un poco- dijo con más seriedad captando la atención de su hermano – parece temer al contacto físico."

"- ¿Y?"

"- Ya eres mayor, deberías entender ciertas cosas de las mujeres."

"- No tengo tiempo para tales estupideces."

"- Ren – lo llamó negando con la cabeza – la abandonaste el día de su boda."

Ren desvió su mirada y metió las manos en su bolsillo.

"- Sabes bien que fue lo que sucedió – murmuró furioso – y todo resultó como el viejo Asakura lo dijo… - observó detenidamente a la peli rosa– es una artista famosa."

Jun le miró de reojo y suspiró con cierta tristeza, tras recordar que si Tamao había sufrido, su hermano no se había quedado atrás.

La joven de cabellos verdes dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la pelirosa. Verla de nuevo había sido una enorme sorpresa. Era aun más hermosa que en las portadas que hablaban de ella. Recordaba a la tierna chica enamorada de Ren pero ahora parecía tan altiva que se sorprendió del hecho que hubiese aceptado el trato con él.

Su hermano sencillamente no la había olvidado y había esperado el momento pero ella… comprendía que Tamao lo hubiese dejado de amar por todo pero, deseaba con ansias contarle la verdad.

"- ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? – preguntó sin observarlo – puede ser que ya todo este perdido."

"-Si es así ya no volveré a verla – fue su respuesta fría."

"- Ren – llamó esta al final rendida al verlo alejarse – ya casi comienza la reunión."

"- Iré a tomar aire – fue su respuesta breve al salir del salón a una puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza en el exterior."

Tamao mientras tanto disfrutaba el hecho de ver a Ren haciendo furiosas expresiones. ¡Se lo merecía! Se dijo tras imaginar que bien podía hacer él lo mismo aunque… la realidad no era así. Esa noche actuó como siempre, alejado de los demás, incluso de todas aquellas mujeres hermosas, solo hablaba sin importancia cuando alguien se le acercaba y aquella actitud siempre la había preocupado aunque no le gustase. ¿Se sentiría solo?

Al verlo irse hacía la terraza sonrió con malicia a los hombres que la rodeaban y se disculpó de forma arrogante para alejarse.

Se odiaba por sentir aquello pero mordiéndose el labio inferior, se atrevió a seguir sus instintos al preocuparse por él.

Levantó un poco su vestido raso color crema con un leve escote y su espalda descubierta hasta la cintura y siguió su camino.

Se dijo que aquel traje era en realidad muy lindo, pero con extraño desanimo supo al final – por Ren – que su boda sería un contrato muy breve.

Había soñado con tantas cosas, con tantos detalles al recordar su vestido blanco que con su expresión fría, les había dado a entender a todos que no le importaba en lo absoluto que la boda fuese así. Lo que sí la sorprendía fue el hecho que el vestido le quedaba a la perfección. Quien quiera que se hubiese encargado de conseguirlo era muy observador con ella.

Abrió la puerta y le encontró de pie tomando lo que parecía ser licor. Imaginó que era muy poco y no se sorprendía ya que él no tomaba mucho en realidad, o era eso lo que recordaba de él.

Se acercó un poco y le vio hacer un gesto de dolor mientras tocaba las sienes de su cabeza.

"- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó rápidamente al acercarse más y avergonzarse de no planear decir algo mejor y menos interesado."

Ren se giró a ella y Tamao pudo apreciar lo apuesto que se miraba cuando se le observaba de cerca. No le sorprendía que atrajera miradas, ella incluso sentía el nerviosismo de antes al acercársele.

"- Pensé que estabas con tus admiradores – fue su respuesta cortante."

"-Salí a tomar aire – mintió."

Ren se limitó a tratar de ignorarla. Estaba preciosa y lo menos que deseaba era verse como un idiota como todos los demás ahí a dentro. Todos parecían querer dar lo que sea por ella y por lo menos él no deseaba que ella supiera cuanto podía hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Hizo otro gesto de dolor al tocar sus sienes. Diciéndose a sí mismo que Tamao era la culpable de ello desde que la había visto con esos sujetos haciéndolo contener su ira.

Observó como la mano de ella se extendió tomando el vaso de cristal que contenía el licor y como frente a él logró vaciarlo al arrojarlo.

"- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"-Hice – corrigió extendiéndole el vaso nuevamente – tienes jaqueca, no deberías beber eso."

"- El causante no es el licor – la miró molesto."

"- Sea lo que sea – dijo sin entender aquella mirada acusadora – deberías…"

"- ¿De pronto quieres parecer preocupada por mi? – preguntó irónico."

"-No es eso – mintió al desviar su mirada – no quiero que estés sin razonamiento alguno cuando comience la ceremonia."

"- Solo debo firmar – murmuró fríamente – ni siquiera se debe pensar demasiado para eso. Después de todo he comprado el derecho de tenerte."

Escucharlo la sorprendió y ofendió. Decidida a no escucharlo más, decidió salir de ahí. Había sido muy tonto preocuparse por él cuando se repetía a sí misma que no se lo merecía.

Solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando la mano de Ren la detuvo y la hizo girar para mirarla amenazadoramente.

"- ¿No me digas que eso te duele?"

"- ¡Ja! – sonrió con malicia seductora - ¿Con quién crees que hablas?"

"- Dímelo – murmuró mirándola a los ojos - ¿Con quién estoy hablando?"

"- Con Tamao Tamamura – murmuró con altivez."

"- No, me temo que eres una Tao ahora."

"-Claro que no, mi nombre vale demasiado para cambiarlo por un apellido falso."

"- ¿En serio? Recuerdo aquellos días en los que te emocionaba la idea."

Escucharlo la hizo palidecer, desvió su mirada avergonzada que utilizara aquella sincera alegría que ella había albergado años atrás.

"- Basta – murmuró."

"- Te emocionabas, y soñabas despierta y todo ¿para qué? Al final sabes muy bien como termino todo."

Pudo ver como el puño se acercaba a él y lo detuvo.

"- No – dijo fríamente – esta vez no me golpearas"

La miró con completo enfado pero de pronto pudo notar como el rostro furioso de la joven se dejaba notar, estaba ruborizada por la ira y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Lo sorprendió en aquel momento.

"- No sabes nada – murmuró con calma reprimiendo las lagrimas de aquellos recuerdos – pero debería agradecerte por la lección, por lo menos es bueno recordar cuanto te desprecio."

Escucharla hizo que no pudiese articular palabras. Al final, con una mirada extrañamente irónica, cambió el tema.

"- Solo firma esa acta y serás mi esposa."

"- Ya no deseo serlo."

"- Lo harás – ordenó – y luego – dijo al pasar a su lado – serás mía."

"- Eres un…"

"-No creo que desees armar un alboroto – dijo al mirarla de reojo con una leve sonrisa arrogante – ya me he dado cuenta que tu imagen vale millones así que no creo que hagas una estupidez, además – se acercó hasta tomarla de la cintura con fuerza – sé cómo eres en realidad y no creo que desees que lo divulgue."

Tamao se había quedado rígida hasta escuchar todas aquellas palabras de Ren. Bien, se dijo, Ren conocería a la verdadera Tamao.

"- ¿Quién te creerá? – Preguntó sonriendo con malicia."

Ren la presionó con más fuerza hacia él sabiendo que ella tenía la razón.

"- D-Dejarme sin oxigeno no cambiara las cosas – exclamó con un gesto de dolor haciendo que él dejara de hacer presión – Eres muy brusco – murmuró al suspirar aliviada."

"- Tu eres hermosa."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida pensando que había escuchado mal pero Ren volvió a atraerla hacia él y besarla."

No deseaba admitirlo pero ya extrañaba aquello. Lo amaba y odiaba tanto al mismo tiempo que aquel sabor le pareció agridulce.

Cuando la soltó pudo sentir como sus mejillas estaban calientes y sus labios entreabiertos mientras Ren arrogante, solamente limpiaba la comisuras de sus labios un poco manchados por el lápiz labial de la chica.

"- Esta noche serás mía – murmuró – apresúrate, debemos casarnos."

Tamao sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda. Deseaba quitarse una zapatilla y arrojársela ¡No debía bajar la guardia! Sabiendo que aquel sujeto era solo un arrogante aprovechado.

"- Eso lo veremos – murmuró al caminar con elegancia y alcanzarlo cuando él abría la puerta para que ella pasara primero."

"- Lo veremos – repitió cuando ella cruzó."

* * *

Tamao había tenido tantos sueños con aquella boda que el hecho de estar frente a la mesa, firmar y hacer una pequeña reverencia ante los ancianos de la familia Tao le pareció deprimente y extraño.

No había visto a los padres de Ren y se había supuesto que estarían ahí.

Miró al que ahora era su esposo y como era tradición frente a esos sujetos, solamente le tomó de la mano. Ella sabía, desde años atrás, que cuando se casaran no podían besarse frente a ellos. Sonrió con una nostálgica amargura cuando vino a su mente los ensayos que tan fervientemente ella trataba de aprender para ese día que no había llegado a tiempo.

Ren notó el decaimiento y solamente presionó su mano sobre la de ella.

Tamao no entendiendo el mensaje, pensaba erróneamente que debía prestar atención. Suspiró y decidió comportarse como toda una dama.

Escuchó al anciano hablar sobre el orgullo de aquella familia y mencionar algo sobre el nuevo líder de la familia.

Se sorprendió al no escuchar el nombre de Ren y tal parecía que él también se había sorprendido y enfadado por aquel detalle.

Cuando al final todo había terminado, tan rápido como había empezado, comenzaron a acercarse para darle buenos deseos mientras Ren se alejaba en dirección a los ancianos.

"-Gracias – sonrió con cortesía por las palabras de un hombre mientras no perdía de vista a Ren."

Pudo apreciar como Jun Tao se cruzaba de brazos pensativa mientras miraba a su hermano marcharse con los ancianos.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – murmuró al acercarse sigilosamente a ella."

"- Tamao – sonrió – creo que es mejor brindar por…"

"-Jun – llamó con cortesía y seriedad - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"- No lo sé…"

"- Se supone que Ren es el nuevo líder ¿verdad?"

"-Nuestro padre está enfermo – dijo y notó la mirada sorprendida de la joven - ¿No lo sabías?"

"- No – murmuró - ¿es muy grave?"

"-Sabíamos que pasaría, - suspiró – mi madre lo acompaña ahora por eso ninguno de los dos ha estado aquí."

"-Lo siento – murmuró con sinceridad."

"-No te preocupes, de seguro estamos preocupándonos demasiado – sonrió con amabilidad."

"- No lo creo, es muy normal además… - miró la dirección donde Ren se había marchado – Estará bien ¿verdad?"

"- Mi padre eso espero – sonrió – sobre Ren, no lo sé."

"- No preguntaba por él – frunció el ceño sonrojada."

Jun la observó por un momento, deseaba abrir la boca pero Ren la odiaría y aunque sabía muy bien que Tamao no la culpaba de nada la fidelidad era para su hermano.

Tamao notó la mirada extraña en Jun y se dijo que debía estar muy preocupada pero… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ren no había salido en toda la noche y casi eran las dos de la madrugada.

Al despedir a todos los invitados como buena anfitriona, decidió subir a su nueva habitación. Se dijo que lo más seguro es que Ren no durmiese en aquel sitio decidiendo usar su pijama de botones y pantalón. Era una noche un poco fría y sabía muy bien que no debía arriesgarse con otra clase de atuendos.

Cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, un movimiento la despertó. Frotó sus ojos y tomo asiento viendo como frente a ella, Ren estaba sentado de espaldas.

"- ¿Ren? – preguntó al arreglar su largo cabello y pensar que estaría muy despeinada."

"-Duerme – ordenó cuando se quitaba uno de sus zapatos."

"- Pero…"

"- Ya me escuchaste – dijo al mirarla de reojo molesto."

Lo observó y se dijo que nunca aprendería ¿Cómo preocuparse por alguien tan odioso como él? Molesta, le arrojó una almohada a su espalda.

Y notó como él se giraba molesto.

"- No ando de humor para juegos."

"-Yo tampoco – murmuró desafiante al cruzarse de brazos."

Ren la miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo justo en sus pechos. Analizando casi con inocencia extendió su mano hasta tocar uno.

"- Así que en realidad no usas sostén – dijo casi para sí mismo – Vaya, han crecido más de lo que creí."

Tamao miraba sonrojada y sorprendida haciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Le empujó y se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose.

Ren al sentir la poca fuerza de la chica volvió a tomar asiento como si nada y comenzó a quitarse otro zapato.

"- No te preocupes, tengo que dormir, no te tomaré esta noche."

"- ¿No tomarme? – Preguntó incrédula y molesta –¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría que lo hicieras?"

"- Lo harás – dijo arrogante sin mirarla al ponerse de pie."

"- Escucha esto Tao Ren, yo…"

"- Quiero dormir – la interrumpió – hablaremos de esto mas tarde."

Molesta por ceder, desvió su mirada y se acostó dándole la espalda al chico. Se dijo que por ahora dejaría aquello como estaba debido a la preocupación que intentaba ocultarle.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentirse nerviosa pero debía actuar sofisticada y aparentar que dormir con un hombre era algo natural para ella…

Sintió su cara tibia, se dijo que nunca podría sentirse normal haciendo aquello y más con Ren Tao. Pero ella era Tamao Tamamura y lo lograría.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando pudo sentir como él se colocaba a su lado pero cuando sintió los minutos correr se giró y se sorprendió encontrarlo dormido.

Se molestó un poco al pensar en todas las ansias que la habían recorrido y todo para que él se durmiera. Suspiró y lo observó dormir.

Todo era como antes, se dijo al apartar unos cabellos de la frente del chico. Corriendo la sabana lo arropó y se acercó a él para estar cerca de su costado. Era muy apuesto y se miraba muy calmo cuando dormía y aquello la llevó a preguntar ¿Qué clase de conversación había tenido Ren con los ancianos?

Tal vez no era muy buena… sin mencionar que su padre estaba enfermo ¿esperarían que él muriese para darle el poder a Ren? No, se dijo, aquello sería cruel para Ren.

Recordaba que él no se llevaba muy bien con su familia pero… después de todo era su familia.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho del joven y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Al sentir los rayos de sol sobre su rostro frotó sus ojos y se sentó sobre la cama. Sintió como su camisa resbalaba un poco por su hombro y como una mano la tomaba y parecía colocarla en su lugar.

"- ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo dormir? - Preguntó un apuesto Ren ya preparado para el día."

"- Ren – murmuró extrañada al tomar la camisa y abrocharla como debía - ¿Qué hora es?"

"- Es temprano aun – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos al estirar su camisa casual color negro y actuando como si ella no existiese."

"- Si es así deberías dormir – murmuró sin fingir su preocupación."

"- No – fue la respuesta cortante al dirigirse a la puerta."

"-¡Ren! – Llamó con más seriedad - ¿Qué ocurre?"

"-Nada de tu incumbencia. Debo arreglar un par de cosas."

"- Pero…"

Sin esperar palabras de ella cerró dejándola ahí. Recordaba muy bien aquella actitud… se dijo con tristeza y es que era muy parecida a la última vez que se vieron justo antes de que él rompiese el compromiso.

Ella había sido la ingenua que había aceptado el matrimonio, se dijo presionando las sabanas con su puño, ahora ella es la que volvía a sentir esa opresión en el pecho cuando se repetía que no era la misma de antes y que no debía dejarse vencer. Había pasado por mucho y había llorado tanto por él que no se permitía decaer por algo a lo que había aprendido a acostumbrarse.

Con una serenidad fría y como toda la elegancia que aprendió, comenzó a prepararse. Se puso un vestido de mangas largas, este al mismo tiempo era un abrigo solo que era más corto y por supuesto una botas largas que combinaban con su atuendo sin olvidar el maquillaje mientras tomaba su cabello por un elegante moño. Sonrió al mirarse en el espejo.

Se recordó a sí misma quien era, todo lo que había conseguido y como lo había hecho. Era adulta para entender que nuevamente se ilusionó con aquel matrimonio que era tan falso como su actitud pero ¿Dónde cabía la verdad ahí?

Miró su maleta, estaban en invierno y su ropa solo era cálida para la época. Lo más probable es que no necesitaría comprar más después de todo estaba segura que todo terminaría muy rápido.

Decidió bajar con calma sorprendiéndose cuando llegó al recibidor y notó como de pronto era el centro de atención.

Ren estaba ahí con dos sujetos, un anciano y alguien muy conocido para ella.

"-¿Su nombre es…?- murmuró fingiendo sin mucho ánimo una sonrisa cuando el sujeto se acercó hasta tomarla de la mano."

"-Marco ¿recuerda?"

Tamao sonrió con ironía ante la mirada lasciva del sujeto pero esta fue poco ya que pudo ver como Ren se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

"- Creo que se me ha olvidado presentarla correctamente – murmuró lúgubre al ponerse al lado de la chica."

Marco lo miró directamente y a regañadientes la soltó para escucharlo.

"-Ella es mi esposa."

Tamao se fijó mucho en la expresión de todos ahí. Parecían tan sorprendidos que sonrió al reprimir una risa.

"- ¿Es usted Tamao Tamamura no es así? – preguntó el anciano mirándola - ¡Es más preciosa en persona!"

"- N-No es para tanto – dijo con una timidez que hicieron que Ren la observase extrañado."

"- Claro que si, ¿no es así? – se dirigió a Ren para una respuesta."

"- Lo es – respondió con seriedad al mirarla de reojo y haciendo que la joven desviase su mirada avergonzada."

"- Veo que has tenido suerte – murmuró – pero no mereces tantos privilegios, deberás esperar que En Tao muera y entonces…"

Tamao escuchó horrorizada como su teoría había resultado ser cierta. Miró a Ren que no mostraba emoción alguna y aquello la preocupó.

"-Él lo merece – habló la peli rosa con autoridad captando la atención de todos – y lo saben muy bien."

"- Creo que esto no le concierne señorita – sonrió el anciano con arrogancia – puede ser muy hermosa pero no le da el derecho de opinar."

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó un Ren mucho mas mal humorado al colocar una mano en su bolsillo – creo que he tenido suficiente de esto. Hablaremos otro día."

"- Sabes bien que hay un par de asuntos que arreglar – intervino Marco con más seriedad."

"-Ya estoy casado – murmuró – así que el trato puede cancelarse."

"- Aun no – intervino el anciano – Tu padre no ha muerto."

Ren se enfureció ante el comentario y Tamao suspiró ante las tontas palabras del anciano.

"-Discúlpennos por favor – dijo haciendo una reverencia – mi esposo y yo queremos estar a solas. Deben irse."

"-Escucha, tu no…"

"-Soy la nueva dueña de la casa y la segunda al mando aquí – amenazó con malicia y cara de pocos amigos – no le sugiero insultarme en mis dominios."

El anciano tragó saliva y miró a los sujetos que le acompañaban. Mientras Ren sonreía aprobador ante la actitud de su esposa. En realidad aquello era muy útil.

"- Muy bien – dijo a regañadientes haciéndole a los demás una señal de marcharse – pero el trato se suponía debíamos arreglarlo – dijo dirigiéndose a Ren."

"-Es tarde – murmuró cerrando los ojos con seriedad y atrayendo a Tamao tomándola de la cintura - como ya te lo expliqué mi esposa en estos momentos puede estar ya embarazada."

"- ¿Qué? – dijo Tamao con sorpresa mientras las ansias de replicar se hacían más grandes, cosa que este cayó al besar su labios y volver su vista a los invitados."

"- Después de lo de anoche creo que lo está – dijo con arrogancia sonrojándola a ella y al anciano, mientras que uno de los sujetos miraba sin palabras, Marco parecía negar con la cabeza sin creer mucho en ello."

"- Ren – murmuró por lo bajo la chica molesta."

Ren levemente se acercó un poco y le respondió.

"- Creo que me tienes que dar un hijo."

Escucharlo la avergonzaba y sorprendía justo cuando los demás se retiraban.

"- Hablaremos más tarde – murmuró el anciano molesto – no creo que sea tan pronto la concepción. Es eso o esperaras a que En Tao muera."

Ren soltó a Tamao furioso por las palabras del sujeto justo cuando la puerta de la mansión volvía a cerrarse.

"- ¡¿Cómo has podido?! – levantó la voz molesta y sonrojada - ¡Ni siquiera me has tocado!"

"- Entonces lo haré – fue la respuesta simple al encogerse de hombros."

"- ¡Claro que no!"

"- No quiero tener un trato con esa familia – soltó haciéndola atraer su atención – hacer un trato con ellos me llevaría a compartir el poder de mi familia. Al principio quisieron un matrimonio arreglado."

Tamao escuchaba sorprendida. Bien pudo haber sido aquella la insistencia de Ren a casarse tan pronto pero…

"- Pero es algo que no haré. No cuando todos esos buitres están al acecho porque mi padre está enfermo. Debo tomar las riendas rápidamente."

Tamao le miraba callada y con cierta tristeza. Después de todo Ren lo estaba haciendo por su familia. Debía estar muy molesto ante toda aquella situación.

"- Pero…"

"- Hay una pequeña clausula – comenzó – Y no te negaras porque cuando has firmado la aceptaste – la miró seriamente – necesito un heredero en menos de dos años así no habrá problema en reclamar mi derecho."

"- ¿Heredero? – repitió sorprendida para luego mostrarse desconfiada – no he firmado nada de eso."

"-En el acta de matrimonio esta. Incluso es un contrato por dos años."

"- ¡¿Qué?!"

"- No tengo que repetirte que hay que leer un documento antes de firmarlo – murmuró arrogante."

"-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – estaba tan molesta que deseaba golpearlo - ¡No habrá hijos!"

"- ¿Por qué no? – alzó una ceja acercándose a ella."

"- Esto es fingido ¡No podemos traer un bebe al mundo sabiendo que no estaremos juntos!"

"- Lo estaremos – agregó firmemente sonrojándola."

"-N-No ¡esto está mal! – dijo al retroceder hasta detenerse cerca de una pared – No sentimos nada el uno por el otro ¡Esta mal!"

"-Ahí es cuando te equivocas – dijo molesto al colocar una mano en la pared y acorralarla."

Tamao escuchaba asustada. ¿Sería que él sabía lo que sentía? ¿Qué a pesar de todo ella lo amaba?

"- Yo… - murmuró Ren al presionar sus dientes y pensar que aquella era la hora. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? La dejaría ir ¿Qué más podía hacer?... la había estado ignorando apropósito ¿Cómo decirle que necesitaban "hacer" un bebe ya, en vez de esperar llevarse mejor?"

Su corazón se aceleró y Tamao temió lo peor justo al querer alejarse por el costado y caer por un pequeño escalón que había para acceder al recibidor de inmediato.

Ren parpadeó incrédulo al verla en el piso con el trasero en el piso.

"- ¡N-No te rías! – amenazó avergonzada al verlo esbozar una leve sonrisa."

"- Creo que la torpeza no se ha ido."

"- ¡¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?! – dijo haciendo su mano puño y mirarlo con un puchero."

"- Con mi esposa ¿con quién más? – alzó una ceja al extender una mano hacía ella."

Lo observó tan relajado y extrañamente aliviado que pensó que se miraba apuesto. Estaba jugando con fuego lo sabía pero... Al final extendió su mano y aceptó su ayuda.

"- Ren… no habrá hijos, no es correcto…"

"- Una vez lo planeamos – murmuró con seriedad casi recordándolo todo."

"- Soy una artista – usó aquella artimaña al recordar también aquellos días en los que planeaban una familia – sería solo un estorbo y solo me ofreces…"

"- Ofrezco una vida normal – dijo al colocar las manos en su bolsillo molesto porque sabía muy bien que la chica amaba el escenario – puede que haya dicho que estés esperando pero podremos esperar un tiempo."

"- Pero tu padre… ¿no será riesgoso?"

"- Ya he esperado muchos años – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia e ironía - ¿Qué son unos cuantos meses más?"

Tamao inclinó un poco su cabeza, aquella espera debía referirse a esperar las posesiones de su padre.

"- Ren – le llamó y optó por tener una expresión fría y calculadora – esta no es una buena idea, tampoco una broma. Te advierto que no cederé ante una petición tan disparatada. No habrá hijos."

"- Tengo tiempo para hacerte cambiar de parecer – dijo sin mirarla."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconfiada y rendida ante la insistencia sin comprender los motivos."

"- Me sorprende que no lo imagines – murmuró por lo bajo antes de retirarse dejando a Tamao extrañada y sobretodo insegura de todas las complicaciones de aquel contrato matrimonial"

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

.

* * *

  
**_

_**N/a: hola! Hasta que actualicé, gracias a Dios ya termine mis exámenes pero debo seguir estudiando XD así que no me salvo. Quisiera agradecer a todos lo que siguen leyendo este fic y si por el titulo del cap se pensó de un lemon obvio que habrá lemon pero no en este cap. Así mí querida amiga picara Isis que lee esto tu perversión esperara hm… veamos… solo un poquito más, poquitito mas XD en fin agradezco a los que tan amablemente me leen:**_

_**Gabe logan:.:isis:.:yumiki sama:.:conchito:.:Elys:.:shi no hime.**_

_**De verdad mil gracias y espero este cap les guste por cierto shi no hime, claro que terminare todos mis fics incluyendo el de la pareja loca de Jun x Horo que sinceramente me gustó muchisisimo también, es rara jeje así que solo regálame tiempecito para acabar estos dos fics.**_

_**Cuídense.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	5. Primer paso

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap5: Primer paso._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Con aquellos guantes rosas tomó un poco de nieve en el patio delantero e hizo una bola. Sonrió con agrado al sentir la frialdad mirando todo el manto blanco que recién había cubierto los suelos.

Se sorprendía como la nieve tardaba en caer en aquella región siendo el último mes del año.

Miró su guante abultado rosa y sonrió al recordar que aunque fuese un poco infantil debía admitir que esos gustos por el rosa no desaparecían.

Miró a su lado la ventana que daba al interior del despacho privado de Ren. Desvió su mirada molesta, no queriendo admitir que estaba en ese lado de la casa para poder verlo.

Este la ignoraba más que antes. Hacía una semana desde la visita de aquellos sujetos a la mansión y de hablar sobre "tiempo entre ellos" pero la realidad es que al final Ren se había mudado de habitación irónicamente siendo la de él la que ella usaba ahora.

Hizo una bola con aquella cantidad de nieve en su mano y la arrojó tristemente. Lo extrañaba, se dijo, al mirar el piso con tristeza. De pronto se sentía sola en aquel gran lugar.

.

* * *

"- ¿Aun no quiere entrar? – preguntó Jun a uno de los sirvientes."

"-No señorita, he avisado que el almuerzo está listo…"

"-Bueno – sonrió – déjenla, cuando termine podrá pedirle algo de comer."

"-Como usted diga… - murmuró el hombre al inclinarse."

"- ¿Quién no comerá? – preguntó la voz que hizo girar a ambos."

"-Ah, Ren, veo que al fin decides salir de ahí.- exclamó al mirarlo sacudir sus cabellos revisando una página en una de sus manos."

"- Sabes bien lo que tengo que hacer – dijo mal humorado."

"-Lo sé – respondió tras un suspiro – en fin, si ella no lo desea habrá que esperar- se dirigió al sirviente."

"- ¿De quién hablan?"

"- De Tamao por supuesto."

Alzó una ceja y la miró dubitativo.

"-Ha estado en el patio desde muy temprano – le explicó – supongo que la nieve debe gustarle mucho."

Ren permaneció en silencio por un momento para luego comenzar a retirarse y dirigirse a la puerta trasera.

"-Si puedes – levantó la voz su hermana sonriendo – tráela, necesita comer."

Ren hizo un mohín y siguió hasta salir al jardín. No le gustaba el hecho que ella no hubiese desayunado y ahora justamente parecería que saltaría su almuerzo.

En los dos últimos días parecía no querer comer demasiado y se daba cuenta de ello ya que aunque no habían hablado demasiado, se fijaba de casi todo en relación a ella.

Hacía mucho frio y recordó su admiración por ella cuando hablaba que era su estación favorita. Negando con su cabeza caminó solo un poco mas hasta verla de pie frente a una gran pila de bolas de nieve.

Hastiado decidió llamarle la atención más el tarareo y la leve voz hermosa de ella se dejó escuchar. Estaba cantando y aquella voz le pareció realmente hermosa.

Ella se ponía de cuclillas, tomaba otra bola y la apilaba mientras cantaba sonriendo. Él hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír así y se preguntó muchas cosas.

Miró el papel en su mano, y lo colocó en el bolsillo. No deseaba hacerla salir de aquel trance pero…

Apropósito, hizo ruido al caminar y Tamao lo notó de inmediato.

Aquel rostro ruborizado por el frío y sus cabellos movidos por el viento la hicieron ver adorable y atractriva.

Aclaró su garganta y desvió un poco su mirada.

"-No has comido nada desde la mañana. Ya es hora."

Tamao notó extraño que se diese cuenta. Desvió su mirada y siguió con las bolas de nieve.

"-No tengo apetito."

"- Come – ordenó frunciendo el ceño."

"- No tengo… - murmuró cuando no quería mirarlo. Era tonta se dijo, por adorar en secreto al sujeto que más tristeza le estaba causando."

"-Dime ¿comportarse como una niña caprichosa viene añadido a la artista?"

"- No soy caprichosa – murmuró molesta al poner las manos en su cadera – además, no creo que te interese mucho, ni siquiera has estado presente la mayoría del tiempo."

"-Ah, ¿es ese el problema? – sonrió con arrogancia al acercarse - ¿estás furiosa por no pasar tiempo contigo?"

Tamao no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No respondió y esperó palabras de él.

"- Lo siento – respondió fríamente – no tengo tiempo para andar cuidando a alguien que no ha terminado de madurar."

"-¿Madurar? – repitió ofendida por aquellas palabras. De pronto se dijo que Ren pasaba más a la defensiva de lo común, llegando a la conclusión que se debía a la actitud de ella pero no quería dejarse amedrentar por él. Temía que volviese a herirla de una manera que no podría reponerse así que debía seguir con aquella faceta - ¿a quién le faltará? Me has traído aquí por sobornos arrastrándome a tus problemas y arruinando mi oportunidad de seguir en el escenario para esta época."

"- ¿Sobornos? – preguntó al acercarse más – Tu tienes un precio, y tengo que pagarlo para tenerte ¿Cómo se les llama a las mujeres que se les paga por servicios?"

Oír aquella insinuación le había dolido tanto que se acercó sin ánimo al intentar abofetearlo pero él había detenido el golpe debido a la lentitud.

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó Ren. Siempre estaba alerta, molesta y dispuesta a pelear con él algo que nunca se imaginó de la dulce Tamao pero en los últimos días se veía decaída y sin energía.

"-Eres un… - dijo sin ánimo alguno. Tenía ganas de llorar, ahora la creía una prostituta. ¿Y que si lo creía? Intentó desviar su mirada cuando sintió la mano del chico en su mentón."

Tamao se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca. Era muy apuesto y lo amaba después de todo. Le parecía terrible que la ignorara… sentía que le dolía profundamente.

"-Tienes ojeras – fue lo único que dijo al mirarla a los ojos."

"- Gracias – murmuró fingiendo altivez y aparentando que el comentario no le molestaba – la próxima vez me pondré mas maquillaje."

Ren frunció el ceño analizando un pequeño detalle.

"-Dormirás conmigo – respondió con seriedad – no has dormido bien ¿no es así?"

"-No es para tanto – desvió la mirada avergonzada que se diese cuenta de algo."

"- ¿Le tienes miedo a la habitación? – preguntó casi sarcástico."

"-¡Claro que no! – esta vez sí se había sonrojado. ¡Claro que temía estar en esa habitación! Se dijo, era tan grande y oscura que se preguntaba como Ren podía dormir tranquilo en ese lugar pero, esa debilidad frente a él no sería correcto demostrarla."

"- Dormiremos juntos – reafirmó con seriedad – si quieres mi atención aprende a actuar como una esposa."

"- No necesito tu atención – respondió molesta por su arrogancia – lo que necesito es marcharme de aquí."

"-Pues no lo harás – respondió fríamente."

"- ¡Ni siquiera deseo estar contigo! – mintió molesta por todo."

"- ¡Si estás conmigo es por mi conciencia por aquel día, en resumen solo es lástima! – soltó furioso y se detuvo cuando la miró palidecer."

Sin decir una palabra más, Tamao salió corriendo al interior de la casa. No lloraría se repitió, no lo haría hasta encerrarse en la habitación y hacerlo como le diese la gana.

* * *

Ren golpeaba la mesa furioso. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y miró por la ventana de la sala como en el exterior, Tamao parecía seguir jugando con la nieve.

Ya había pasado una semana y aun seguía huyendo de él. Comía en cuanto él terminaba, hablaba solo con Jun y ni siquiera lo miraba.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras pero estaba tan furioso ese día. Extrañaba a su antigua prometida, extrañaba a la chica cálida y amable.

Esta era cortes, pero muy fría y ese día se había enfurecido por la frustración de todo sus compromisos y la angustia de pensar que ella no era feliz ahí.

Era un idiota enamorado, se repitió, siempre lo fue y le parecía injustamente desventajoso ya que ella parecía haber dejado de sentir algo por él. Ella actuaba con resentimiento, con enojo y sobre todo actuaba como si nunca lo perdonaría. ¿Por qué culparla?

Últimamente siempre pasaba de mal humor, y sabía muy que todos lo notaban incluido su "esposa".

Su estrés aumentaba porque aquella hermosa mujer le atraía y siendo su esposa no podía tocarla como deseaba.

Furioso como estaba, tomó su abrigo y salió de ahí para encontrarse a su hermana sentada en la sala leyendo un libro y a Tamao que recién entraba a la casa.

Esta no lo miró y aquello lo molestó más.

"- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Jun extrañada que pasase al lado de Tamao como si nada y se dirigiera a la puerta."

"-Iré a caminar – fue su respuesta cortante al tomar la perilla de la puerta."

"- No puedes – dijo Jun al cerrar su libro – han avisado que habrá tormenta de nieve."

"-Solo caminaré – respondió – vuelvo enseguida."

Tamao lo miró partir con más preocupación que la que deseaba demostrar. Deseó impedirle la salida pero al recordar las palabras de él supo que podía cuidarse solo y que no la necesitaba, nunca la necesito, además ¿acaso podría detenerlo con solo pedírselo?

Tamao giró y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"- ¿No se han arreglado las cosas? – escuchó a Jun que no dejaba de observarla."

Inclinó su mirada y distraídamente acarició su propio brazo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"-Tamao… - murmuró con pena hacia ella."

"- En cuanto pueda me marcharé – dijo con una sonrisa cordial. Ciertamente la había incomodado aquella mirada de la peli verde."

Jun dejó el libro a un lado y la observó en silencio tratando de no arrepentirse de lo que pensaba decir.

"- Ren viajó mucho para encontrarte – comenzó – eres… importante para él."

"- No – negó con la cabeza sin creer en ello – Ren me necesita para su conveniencia. Ahora tengo un nombre con respeto- dijo con seriedad y tristeza – soy ideal para el cargo."

"-Tamao, él…"

"- Lo amé – murmuró sin decir sus sentimientos en ese momento – y luego… él… - recordó cada momento, cada situación que la hizo ser fuerte y madurar – No, en cuanto pueda me marcharé- sonrió con cortesía – tengo mucho sueño, permiso."

Intentó soltar toda la verdad al verla alejarse pero se detuvo por Ren. El orgullo y estabilidad de su hermano estaban en juego. Tamao no se daba cuenta pero la verdad era que ella podía destrozar a Ren cuando quisiese.

* * *

"_-Eres…importante para él."_

"- Importante… - repitió para luego desviar su mirada de la ventana. Pensaba en las palabras de Jun y lo equivocada que estaba. Ren había sido cruel y malvado con ella aun sabiendo que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada."

Se cubrió un poco más con aquella bata y miró la tormenta de nieve por la ventana. Ahora estaba ahí preocupada que él no hubiese regresado.

"_-Eres…importante para él."_

Volvió a recordar aquellas palabras y sonrió con ironía. Se sentía tan desesperada que trataba de formarse esperanzas de las palabras de Jun cuando ella bien recordaba, que Ren jamás las había pronunciado… ni siquiera la noche antes de su boda hacía mucho tiempo.

Había llorado y sufrido mucho por él y todo para que años después regresase a pedirle matrimonio. Disparatado, pero la culpable era ella por aceptar la idea.

Acercó sus manos un poco al fuego y miró la ventana nuevamente. Ya era muy tarde.

Se dijo tras analizarlo, que bien podría estar en algún hotel o haberse hospedado en algún lugar, después de todo los Tao eran muy conocidos ahí.

"-Pero… - murmuró en voz alta al sentir más preocupación."

Era media noche ya y al no poder dormir decidió bajar a la sala. Miraba una y otra vez la puerta principal con aquel extraño presentimiento.

"- Él está bien… - murmuró al analizar que Jun no estaba despierta ni preocupada, más bien aquellas salidas debían ser normales en Ren."

Se abrigó y tras unos minutos, frunció el ceño levemente y se puso de pie. Él de seguro estaría bien, y ella al final se estaría preocupando por algo demás.

"- Señor – se escuchó una voz tras aquella puerta deteniéndola y sorprendiéndose cuando esta se abrió dejando entrar nieve y vientos helados – Sería mejor un hospital."

Tamao escuchó intrigada aquella voz y como las dos sombras entraban mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Parecía ser el mayordomo quien a su lado traía sosteniendo a otra persona.

Cuando ambas sombras se acercaron a la luz de la chimenea en la sala se sorprendió al ver como aquel hombre colocaba a Ren Tao sobre el sofá.

Este se sentó y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras tocaba su ojo izquierdo.

"-Señor…"

"-Solo necesito agua caliente – dijo en tono frío – tráela."

El hombre pareció intimidarse y asintió. Giró y notó la figura de la peli rosa.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó extrañada al acercarse. Notó de pronto con horror que de la frente del chico bajaba mucha sangre hasta su ojo que parecía también lastimado - ¡Ren! – repitió preocupada acercándose."

"-No es nada – murmuró molesto y extrañado por el tono alterado de la chica. Cubrió su ojo con la mano y volvió a reclinar su cabeza."

"- Por favor – ordenó la joven con toda seguridad al hombre – traiga un botiquín de primeros auxilios."

"-Como usted diga – dijo el hombre al hacer reverencia y retirarse rápidamente."

"- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! – preguntó al acercarse y apartar lentamente la mano del joven - ¡¿Cómo...?!"

"-No es nada. – repitió sin mucho entusiasmo al suspirar y tocar su frente."

Tamao miraba con impotencia la herida. Llevó la mano a su boca y sus ojos se ablandaron mientras Ren observaba como comenzaba a llorar.

"-Espera, esto no es para tanto… - calló al sentir como la chica se ponía de rodillas a su lado en el sofá y rodea su cuello con ambos brazos."

"-E-Estas sangrando mucho – dijo mientras hipaba un poco sin levantar su rostro del hombro del chico."

Recordaba muy bien años atrás como aquella joven se entristecía y como se preocupaba por él cuando se lastimaba. Ren se preguntó si aquella era de nuevo Tamao… lo último que deseaba pensar en ese momento era en el calor del cuerpo de la chica ¿Es que ella no lo entendía? No estaba dispuesto a decir lo distraídamente que caminó en la nieve, que pensar en ella, en tenerla desnuda en la cama lo habían hecho caer en una zanja con rocas. Tosió con un leve sonrojo. No, él no hablaría de la herida y como por aquellos pensamientos impropios se había lastimado.

Mientras tanto, Tamao notaba lo frió que estaba.

"-Te traeré sabanas – dijo sin esperar respuesta separándose y encaminándose al piso de arriba."

Ren la observaba con el seño fruncido. La mujer le estaba ayudando y él solamente podía fijarse en el pijama casi transparente que se mostraba cuando la luz de la chimenea iluminaba el cuerpo de la joven.

Desvió su mirada. En un principio había sido culpa de ella. Por lo menos, se dijo, ya le dirigía la palabra.

Tamao regresaba rápidamente encontrándose con el mayordomo quien colocaba el botiquín al lado del sofá.

"-Solo es una pequeña herida – repitió Ren un poco hastiado por todas las atenciones."

"- ¡No lo es! – dijo Tamao molesta al mirar a Ren y luego dirigirse al hombre frente a ella y hacer una reverencia."

Este se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo de la joven algo que Ren notó de inmediato. Envió una mirada de advertencia y el hombre cerró sus ojos en señal de disculpa mientras se retiraba.

"-Ten cuidado con lo que vistes – murmuró furioso una vez estuvieron solos."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Ese horrible atuendo – respondió con mal humor."

"- Es una pijama – dijo frunciendo el ceño por el tono de él."

"- Creo que no duermes con nada abajo – dijo desafiante."

"- ¿Y a ti te consta? – preguntó molesta cuando se moría por volver a tocarlo, por darle un poco de calor y curarle aquella herida."

"- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió arrogante."

"- ¡Bien! – Dijo con altivez – pues para algunos no es nada desagradable verme."

"-Escucha – dijo furioso al atraerla hacia él. Se reía casi con ironía porque la chica no entendiese – No eres desagradable, mujer idiota, te deseo y andas paseándote por ahí con esas… prendas – murmuró al final despectivo."

"- ¿D-Desearme? – preguntó ciertamente extrañada que aunque esa proposición se la hubiesen dicho muchos hombres, un cosquilleo, nerviosismo y una extraña espera se formaban en todo su cuerpo con Ren – espera… - murmuró tratando de mostrarse indiferente."

"-Es natural – respondió desviando la mirada como para defenderse de lo que acababa de confesar – cualquier mujer hermosa atrae miradas y tú eres una."

"- ¿Cualquier mujer te atraería? – dijo por lo bajo tratando de que él no respondiese a esa pregunta."

"- Cualquiera – mintió con frialdad."

"-¡Bien! Deberías traer a una – retó molesta y herida por la respuesta de Ren."

"-No puedo, como veras, estoy casado."

"- Antes no lo estabas."

"-Puede que haya tenido un largo periodo de celibato pero fue por asuntos más importantes que eso – dijo al recordarla a ella siempre y a los asuntos en su familia."

"- Si lo haces, jamás te lo perdonaré – dijo molesta ante aquella idea. No soportaba imaginárselo con otra persona."

"-Siempre he sabido eso – respondió con seriedad – Arruiné el día de nuestra boda ¿porqué querría arruinarlo ahora que estamos casados?"

Lo había dicho con tanta ironía y cansancio que Tamao volvió a ablandar su mirada. Se había puesto celosa al pensar en Ren con otra mujer pero… ahora el chico estaba herido y ella debía cuidarlo.

Se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado bajo la tormenta? Agradecía que Ren fuese fuerte porque si no… ¿y si no hubiese vuelto, si no hubiese podido? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?

Dejó de limpiar la herida y bajó su cabeza.

"- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Ren sin mirarla."

"-No vuelvas… a salir en estas condiciones."

"- ¿Por qué lo haría? Es reconfortante regresar con una herida en la cabeza – bromeó sarcástico pero tal parecía que Tamao no había captado el tono."

"-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo – presionó su puño y le miró con preocupación – estaba… estaba tan preocupada…"

Él abrió sus ojos aun mas por la sorpresa mientras notaba nuevamente los ojos cristalinos.

"- No llores – desvió la mirada furioso por no saber qué hacer ante aquella situación. Nunca sabía que decir, pero recordaba con claridad que no soportaba verla llorar, sabía muy bien que aquella mujer podía dominarlo con un par de lagrimas – No lo haré."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó extrañado de la docilidad de aquel hombre."

"-Si eso te hace parar de llorar, lo haré – murmuró cerrando sus ojos indiferente."

Aquella simple frase hizo que el pulso de la joven se disparara. Era como si… lo amaba, pero no deseaba recordar las razones del por qué amarlo.

Siempre lo había pensando. Podría ser arrogante y mal humorado pero en el fondo… él la hacía feliz

De pronto, el recuerdo de su abandono en la boda aunque aún permanecía presente, en ese instante lo dejó a un lado. El temor de perderlo de nuevo la estaba guiando. No deseaba aquello, no lo soportaría y de pronto la idea vino a su mente, sonrojándose mientras colocaba un pequeño vendaje en la frente del chico.

Deseaba un hijo, lo deseaba de él. Si al final no podría tenerlo a él con el hijo de ambos bastaría. Se sonrojaba al pensar en un niño parecido a Ren ¿Cómo sería…?

"-¡Ni siquiera sabes hacer un vendaje! – molesto, el chico la miró con seriedad."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Estabas distraída – negó con su cabeza al sentir la presión del vendaje - ¿Cómo pude pensar que podrías hacer esto?"

"- ¡S-Si puedo hacerlo! – respondió molesta y avergonzada por pensar en aquellas cosas mientras Ren se encontraba ahí regañándola."

Haciendo un puchero, la joven balbuceó un par de cosas cuando al fin logró hacerlo correctamente.

"- Si sigue sangrando iremos al médico para que se encargue de hacer algunos puntos – murmuró para sí misma."

"-No iré – respondió este tocando el vendaje."

"-Iremos, Ren Tao – dijo con firmeza a su lado."

"- No – fue su respuesta molesto y desafiante al cruzarse de brazos."

Tamao colocó las manos en el sofá y se acercó a él. Estaba por protestar cuando notó la respiración acelerada del chico. Este tenía una expresión molesta pero Tamao notó que el acercamiento lo hacía inquietarse.

Mordió su labio tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Ren había dicho que la deseaba y tal parecía que no mentía y de pronto pensó si funcionaría un poco de coqueteo con él.

En el fondo sentía vergüenza por su pensamiento pero una confianza la embargó cuando recordó que él la había calificado como hermosa y… ¿estaría mal intentar enamorarlo con esas artimañas? Se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento cuando ahora deseaba un hijo de él y quién sabe si su matrimonio funcionase… ¿porqué no intentar enamorarlo?

¿Y si no funcionaba? Aquella pregunta rondaba su cabeza pero al verlo ahí frente a ella desafiante, supo que lo necesitaba y mucho más que él a ella.

"- Quiero que… vayamos si las heridas no sanan – usó un tono más suave, sus ojos e ablandaron y se acercó lo mas que pudo notando la reacción del chico que fue cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, maldecir por lo bajo y levantarse furioso del sofá. – ¿A dónde vas?"

"- A dormir – murmuró – no puedo tomar un baño."

"-Ah… - murmuró sonriendo con victoria - ¿es por el frío?"

"- Estas jugando con fuego – entrecerró sus ojos y la miró con seriedad."

"- ¿Iremos al médico? – preguntó ignorando el comentario mientras se cruzaba de brazos sabiendo que sus pechos se erguirían mas."

"- Maldita sea – desvió su mirada – iremos – estaba furioso que la actitud de la chica le hubiese tomado por sorpresa ¿Cómo la tímida Tamao podía comportarse así? Entonces tras unos segundos lo descubrió. Tamao ya conocía bien sus dotes y como usarlos con él y maldita fuera su boca por haber hablado de más y haberle confesado sus deseos."

"-Buenas noches – fingió una sonrisa amable."

"- Agradece – murmuró furioso de sentirse tan amenazado – que tengo esta herida."

"- No – sonrió con cariño – agradécelo tú."

Pudo ver como Ren se sorprendía nuevamente y murmuraba maldiciones al subir la escalera. El corazón de Tamao se aceleró mas al entender que ella podía ponerlo nervioso y aquella satisfacción la llenaba de esperanzas.

Desde joven, Ren siempre fue muy serio en aquellas cosas y hasta cierto punto tímido cuando llamaba la atención de mujeres. Con ella era distinto ya que ella era más tímida por ello siempre terminaba por ponerla nerviosa.

Ahora ella era mayor, su cuerpo había crecido y ciertamente tenía más experiencia con todo tipo de hombres al coquetear. Ren se estaba comportando con nerviosismo debido a su seriedad. Sonrió con ternura al sentir sus mejillas tibias. Probaría aquello, probaría cuanto podía influir en él.

* * *

-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

.

* * *

  
**_

_**N/A: hola bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el otro cap. Quisiera bueno comentar que desearía que me esperaran con el fic de venganza innecesaria y adelantar un poco mas este. Resulta que lo escrito no lo encuentro y quiero revisar bien ya que me da pereza escribirlo de nuevo XD si no lo encuentro no me quedara de otra que repetirlo.**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a los que me leen:**_

_**Gabe logan:.:yuki minyooki:.:matilda de large:.:sakuryo(jeje hasta ahorita lei tu review en mi otro fic. tu proposicion me halaga mucho, con gusto cuando quieras puedes hacerme preguntasjeje):.:Elys. **_

_**Muchas gracias, espero que el cap sea de su agrado.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	6. Encuentros

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap.6: Encuentros._

_

* * *

  
_

Tomó asiento en su cama haciendo que la sabana bajara hasta su regazo. Miró hacía un extremo de la habitación y pudo ver el reloj de pie que marcaban las diez de la mañana.

Tosió un poco y tocó su cabeza. Su vendaje seguía ahí y tal parecía que dentro de poco pescaría un resfriado.

Intentó ponerse de pie y el ruido de la puerta abrirse le hizo detenerse.

"- Ren – llamó Jun quien entraba rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí - ¿Estás bien?"

"- ¿Quién ha hablado ya?"

"- Tamao me ha comentado todo – murmuró al acercarse - ¿se ha detenido la hemorragia?"

"- No lo sé – respondió hastiando al dejarse caer en la cama - no he revisado."

Jun suspiró y se acercó hasta notar el vendaje manchado con sangre.

"- Tamao tiene razón. Deben ir al médico – murmuró pensativa sabiendo que Ren se negaría."

"- No hables de médicos – fue la respuesta del chico quien molesto, recordó el incidente de la noche anterior y como al pensar en su esposa se le había dificultado dormir- esto no es para tanto – se refirió a la herida."

"- Para ti nunca es demasiado – suspiró resignada y le observó - ¿por qué saliste en esas condiciones?"

"- Quería caminar."

"- Siempre pensé que tu parte impulsiva se había terminado a tus dieciocho años – amonestó la joven como si de una madre se tratase."

"- La culpa es de ella – murmuró molesto."

Jun parpadeó sin comprender.

"- Tamao te está esperando."

"- ¿Esperando?"

"- Está desayunando – explicó – y dice que te acompañará al médico ¿es que has aceptado ir? – preguntó extrañada que aquello resultase ser cierto cuando su hermano detestaba los hospitales."

"- Tengo que hacerlo – murmuró furioso sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Aceptaba o aquella mujer le haría aceptar."

* * *

"- ¿El abrigó está bien? – preguntó al girar y verse a sí misma."

"-Déjeme decirle – murmuró el hombre al inclinarse como muestra de respeto – que se ve realmente hermosa."

"-Muchas gracias – sonrió agradecida."

El hombre con un leve sonrojo se marchó y Tamao suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios esperando que Ren bajase en cualquier momento. Miraba su atuendo sabiendo que se había esmerado en él.

Traía unas zapatillas con un tacón muy bajo de color negro que combinaban con sus medias del mismo color y sobre ella un vestido color oscuro de mangas hasta las muñecas y un cuello de tortuga que resaltaba su piel aterciopelada, su leve maquillaje, su simpático sonrojo y sus cabellos largos dejados libremente.

Sonrió con un extraño sentimiento al esperar la reacción de Ren y sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de esperar mucho ya que el joven bajaba por las escaleras.

Su rostro frío parecía muy pensativo y Tamao se sonrojó al ver al apuesto hombre bajar con un traje casual y un abrigo a su medida que resaltaba su figura.

Mordió su labio sabiendo que él debía quedar impresionado y no ella. Al tomar aire una y otra vez decidió hacerse notar.

"- Jun tenía razón – sonrió – veo que después de todo irás."

"- Dije que iríamos – fue la respuesta fría al notar las curvas de aquella mujer que de pronto usaba ropa más ajustada de lo normal - ¿Tienes que ir vestida así? – preguntó casi con furia al imaginar que no sería el único en verla."

"- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia – hm… entonces tal vez debería ponerme algo mas… revelador. Tal vez algo que sea mas ajustado de la cintura y…"

"-¡Así está bien! – respondió tan rápido que Tamao intentó reprimir una sonrisa."

Ren metió las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo y maldijo su suerte. Lo último que deseaba es que su esposa fuera el centro de atención y no sabía cómo actuaría él estando a solas con ella en el auto.

"- ¿Conducirás? – preguntó extrañada al salir de la mansión."

"-Si – fue su respuesta seca haciendo suspirar a la joven quien no tuvo más opción que acceder."

Se colocó en el asiento de pasajero y pudo ver la destreza con la que Ren hacía cada cosa. Andaba aun un vendaje en la cabeza pero ciertamente él nunca dejaba de transmitir aquel magnetismo y seguridad que Tamao admiraba.

"- Te lo advierto – se escuchó de pronto la voz de Ren quien no dejaba de ver al frente – solo será una revisión rápida."

"-Lo sé – sonrió con más calma."

"-Bien."

"- ¿Aun detestas los hospitales? – preguntó aprovechando el momento para hablar con él aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta de aquella pregunta."

"- Sabes que sí."

"- La gente puede cambiar."

"- La gente cambia – murmuró mirándola de reojo tomándola por sorpresa."

"- Las situaciones nos hacen cambiar – frunció levemente el ceño sabiendo bien a donde iba la conversación."

"- No conoces las situaciones."

"- ¿No las conozco? – reprochó presionando su puño y de pronto sintiendo los recuerdos – Explícamelo entonces – exigió."

"- No puedo."

"- ¡No puedes! – repitió ironizando y desviando su mirada hacía el paisaje en el exterior."

"- Tamao – llamó deteniendo el auto y mirándola fijamente – Si abro la boca no me creerás."

"- Tienes razón – sentenció la chica incomoda mientras salía del auto dándose cuenta donde estaban – hemos llegado."

Ren la observó durante unos segundos más antes de seguirla al interior del hospital.

Caminaron al interior y llamaron la atención de varias personas en aquella zona.

Aclarando su garganta, Ren habló con una enfermera en la recepción y esta asintió señalando un pasillo.

"- Es por ahí – murmuró Ren a la peli rosa una vez se hubieron acercado."

Tamao miraba con clara incomodidad como Ren llamaba la atención. Caminando tras él podía ver como el chico ignoraba aquello pero ciertamente se ponía tenso ante cada mirada.

Desvió su mirada con un dejo de tristeza y molestia. Había decidido conquistarlo pero al recordar el pasado, sintió como de pronto sus ansias caían. Tan pensativa estaba que el hecho que Ren estirase su mano desde el frente y la tomase de la mano atrayéndola a su lado la sorprendió.

"- ¿Qué?..."

"- Me incomoda – murmuró – aprovecha la situación y actúa como mi esposa – entrelazó sus dedos con ella haciéndola enrojecer."

"-No creo que de verdad quieras eso – murmuró con claro tono molesto – y no necesito aprovechar nada."

"- Veo que algo te molesta – murmuró con una mirada casi maligna."

"- No es cierto – respondió mirándolo con seriedad."

"- Dime, cariño – usó el apelativo sonriendo con malicia al mirarla de reojo - ¿estás celosa?"

"-¡C-Claro que no!"

"- ¿No? – preguntó con clara insinuación sabiendo que estaba a punto de recuperar el control, pero fue en aquel momento cuando pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo de su esposa quien se aferraba a su brazo mientras sus pechos le rozaban."

"- No cariño – repitió con claro desafío."

"- Eres muy molesta – exclamó con un tono cansado haciéndolo casi familiar."

"-No entiendo a que te refieres – mintió sin dejar de presionarse a él."

"-Esto lo pagaras – respondió de reojo con una mirada más seria."

"- Hazlo entonces – retó la joven logrando sorprender a Ren quien tocaba su cabeza como si esta le doliese."

Tamao sonrió encantada que se hubiesen calmado los ánimos nuevamente mientras se detenían frente a una habitación.

Ren giró la perilla y Tamao pudo ver como en aquella pequeña recepción muy bien ambientada se encontraba otra enfermera.

"-Muy buenos días – se puso de pie sorprendiéndose del recién llegado - ¿Tao?"

La mujer hermosa se alejó del escritorio hasta acercarse al recién llegado. Sus cabellos rubios iban tomados de un moño por una tiara blanca.

Tamao se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que aquella mujer trataba a Ren hasta en el momento que reparó en ella.

"- Así que ella es Tamao – murmuró – es realmente hermosa."

"-Gracias – murmuró apenada."

"- Perdona mi descortesía – sonrió – me llamo Elisa."

"-T-Tamao – respondió sin querer decir su apellido."

"- Muy bien – se dirigió a Ren – si deseas ver a Fausto, esta al fondo."

Ren con seriedad asintió alejándose no sin antes decirle a la peli rosa que le esperara ahí.

Sabiendo que ahí no podían discutir, Tamao accedió a la petición de Ren tomando asiento y esperándolo.

Notó a la amable mujer y como está al dirigirse a su escritorio arrojaba al piso por accidente una pila de papeles.

"- Lo siento – murmuró rápidamente al ver a la peli rosa ayudarle."

"- No se preocupe – sonrió."

"- Veo que la esposa de Ren Tao es muy amable – sonrió con amabilidad."

"-Me… sorprende que sepa eso – murmuró con sinceridad."

"-La familia Tao es muy conocida aquí, es normal que se supiese que el heredero de la familia contraería nupcias – emparejó los papeles y luego la observó – después de todo somos los médicos familiares de ambos herederos."

"- ¿Médicos… familiares?"

"- Si – sonrió – desde que Ren era un niño."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó de pronto interesada sabiendo que Ren no hablaba mucho de algunas cosas - ¿Puede?... ¿Puede decirme como era él?"

"- ¿Él?"

"-Mi esposo – reiteró sonrojándose levemente."

"- Es normal la curiosidad, supongo – trató de reprimir una risita y luego colocando sus dedos sobre su mentón intentó recordar – Era un niño de lo más problemático."

"- Creo que esa cualidad no ha desaparecido – murmuró casi con cariño."

"- Puede ser – sonrió – Solía lastimarse mucho en los entrenamientos y parecía que no se llevaba bien con su familia, claro, la excepción siempre era Jun."

Tamao haciendo memoria, recordaba muy bien aquello. Ren desde la adolescencia solía entrenar y esforzarse demasiado en sus estudios y sobre todo recordaba muy bien que no soportaba la visita de sus padres.

"- Pero era de comprenderlo ¿no es así? – dijo con nostalgia al dirigir su mirada al escritorio y captar la atención de la chica – alguien que prácticamente fue criado por su hermana mayor y que no recibió cariño más que solo lujos que trataban de suplantar ese sentimiento. Para Fausto y para mi es una respuesta muy natural – le miró – pero debo decirte que es un alivio conocerte. Veo que él ha escogido bien."

Tamao se sonrojó por el cumplido y recordó cuando conoció a su esposo. Era tan frío, tan arrogante, tan manipulador que el hecho de que guardara sentimientos protectores y que a pesar de eso fuese muy bondadoso hizo que terminara completamente enamorada de él.

Mordiendo su labio inferior intentó desviar un poco el tema.

"- ¿Fausto? – decidió indagar."

"-Mi esposo – sonrió – Trabajamos juntos."

"- ¿Y eso es divertido?- preguntó mas para sí misma imaginándose trabajar con Ren. De pronto su rostro se puso azul al pensar que no podría hacerlo."

"- Solo es por poco tiempo – rió – verás, estoy esperando un bebe y…"

"- ¿D-De verdad? – preguntó mirando la figura esbelta de aquella mujer."

"- Solo tengo dos meses, pero se me ha recomendado descanso – rió al notar la mirada calculadora de la joven- así que alguien tomará mi lugar."

* * *

"- Creo que ya está – dijo el hombre de bata blanca al asegurar el nuevo vendaje – esta vez sí lo has hecho."

"- Ya no digas mas – respondió Ren en tono aburrido y frió."

"-Es muy extraño verte por acá."

"-No hubiese venido si de mi dependiese."

"- ¿Y de quien depende? – sonrió haciendo que Ren aclarase su garganta molesto – si no es mucho pedir, quisiera conocerla."

Suspirando y no teniendo mas alternativa, Fausto le acompañó hasta la recepción donde vieron con la joven de cabellos rosas parecía tocar con mucha curiosidad el estomago de Elisa.

"- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ren alzando una ceja, asustándola y haciéndola sonrojar."

"-Y-Yo – trató de responder más la vergüenza la había hecho callar."

"- Estoy embarazada – dijo Elisa explicándolo todo."

"- Este es el cuarto ¿no es así? – señaló Ren, mirando a Fausto sonriente y levemente avergonzado."

"- ¿C-Cuarto? – preguntó Tamao extrañada."

"-Es el hijo número cuatro que tendremos – respondió Fausto."

"- Cuatro… - murmuró Tamao sorprendida incluso cuando al final se hubiesen hecho las presentaciones y se hubiesen despedido."

"- Veo que les has agradado – murmuró Ren cuando Fausto se había despedido enérgicamente de la joven reconociéndola al ser una artista."

Cuando no recibió respuesta Ren miró a su lado en el asiento del pasajero, frunciendo el ceño al notar que Tamao miraba su mano y la colocaba en su abdomen con una expresión muy seria y hasta cierto punto asustada.

"- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"- Ren, son cuatro hijos – murmuró con inocente preocupación haciendolo sonreir muy poco sin darse cuenta realmente."

"- ¿Y?"

"- ¿E-En tu familia hay gemelos? – preguntó con una seriedad que hicieron que Ren al final solo negase con su cabeza. – en la mía…- murmuró – no lo sé."

"- Mikihisa te adoptó – dijo con un extraño resentimiento en la voz – es normal que no lo sepas."

Para Tamao, aquel extraño tono no le pasó desapercibido. Incluso cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar en aquella fiesta recordaba muy bien el extraño semblante de Ren para con su padre adoptivo.

Ren comenzaba a arrancar el auto y ella volvió a pensar en la cantidad de hijos de aquella pareja.

Se preguntó si ella y Ren serian capaces de hacer lo mismo que ellos. Suspiró pensando que definitivamente no podrían.

Miró por la ventana del auto la ciudad y permaneció callada hasta la llegada a la mansión.

Bajó del auto mientras Ren hacia lo mismo.

Pudo verlo tan apuesto y tan frío que la idea de pensar en hijos tal vez le vendría bien. Aunque imaginarse a Ren Tao como padre no era fácil y estaba el problema que ella no admitiría las ansias de realizar aquella idea.

Caminó en silencio junto a él hasta la entrada de la mansión y fue en ese momento cuando una de las personas de servicio se acercó a ellos.

"-Señor."

"- ¿Que pasa ahora? - preguntó con fastidio."

"-Su madre lo está esperando."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Señor… - murmuró con un semblante de pesar poniendo en alerta a Ren quien entró rápidamente."

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Tamao al hombre frente a ella."

"-Le sugiero lo acompañe – murmuró haciendo que la ansiedad de la chica creciese."

Rápidamente y con preocupación, siguió a Ren hasta la sala principal. Lo notó ahí de pie frente a los muebles donde Jun y una mujer muy elegante estaban sentadas.

Tamao pudo reconocerla entonces, solo habían sido en pocas ocasiones que la había visto pero, Ran Tao era sin duda alguna una mujer que no se olvidaba. Hermosa y sumamente fría. La única diferencia en aquella ocasión es que andaba completamente de negro y aquel detalle la hizo que llevara una mano a sus labios pensando lo peor.

"- ¿A que has veni…? – se detuvo al ver los ojos cristalinos de su hermana y como su madre se ponía de pie con toda frialdad."

"- Tao Ren, te has convertido en la nueva cabeza de la familia – soltó casi con desprecio."

"- ¿Quieres decir…? – murmuró completamente pálido."

"- En Tao ha muerto – murmuró cerrando sus ojos – Ahora ya tienes lo que quieres."

Tamao escuchaba el humor de aquella mujer y como el rostro de Ren se ensombrecía no dejando mostrar emoción alguna.

"- Viajaremos a su funeral – especificó – será mañana. Puedes acompañarnos si lo deseas o bien esperar a que te nombren el nuevo líder."

Tamao miraba con angustia la escena y como Ren permanecía callado. ¿Es que no se defendería?

"- Claro, es mejor esperar el día de tu nombramiento ya que es lo único que se puede esperar de ti – murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando de soslayo a Tamao – espero que hagas un buen trabajo. Esa fue la finalidad de tu nacimiento."

"- Madre – intervino Jun molesta de la actitud de aquella mujer – vámonos. Si Ren lo decide, irá."

La mujer miró a su hija y luego a Ren quien no se movía de su lugar. Frunció el ceño reprimiendo cierta impotencia que Tamao notó. Miraba a Ren como si lo detestase pero parecía dolida con la muerte de su esposo.

Sintió pena por ella pero era Ren quien de verdad le preocupaba.

Sin mediar más palabras salieron de la mansión no sin antes Jun colocara una mano en el hombro de Ren mientras hacía una señal a Tamao que ella comprendió muy bien.

"-Ren… - llamó en un hilo de voz cuando se hubieron quedado solos."

"-Déjame solo – ordenó con toda frialdad."

"- Pero…"

En silencio y hecho una furia, se alejó entrando a su despacho y azotó la puerta al cerrar esta.

Decidió ir tras él pero se detuvo al tomar la perilla entre sus manos. Ren era demasiado orgulloso, lo más seguro es que la soledad en aquel momento le caería bien.

Por lo menos eso había imaginado hasta la hora de la cena.

"- Lo siento señorita – murmuró una mujer quien se encargaba de servir la comida – él no me ha respondido."

"-Gracias – respondió la peli rosa mientras suspiraba."

"-Si gusta, puede ir y darle la cena usted misma."

"- ¿Dársela?"

"-No me mal entienda – se apresuró – solo digo que si él hablará, imagino que solo sería con usted. Después de todo es su esposa."

Tamao sonrió con agradecimiento y tras despedirse pensó que en realidad nadie sabía qué clase de relación llevaba con Ren.

¿Qué con ella sería la única? Aquella era una muy buena broma pero, el pretexto de la cena era ideal para entrar al despacho y ver como estaba.

Llevando una bandeja en sus manos tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó. Cuando pasaron los minutos y no escuchaba respuesta, se armó de valor y decidió entrar sigilosamente.

Se sorprendía que la puerta no estuviese asegurada y pensó que Ren debía tener a todos atemorizados ya que aun así nadie osaba entrar.

Puso un pie en la habitación notándola en penumbras solo la iluminaba la luz de la chimenea la cual era suficiente para poder notar los papeles y objetos en el piso. En ese momento se había asustado ¿Ren habría hecho todo aquello?

Miró hacía el pequeño sofá que estaba frente al escritorio y pudo ver a Ren con la cabeza reclinada, de piernas cruzadas y como en una mano sostenía una copa con lo que parecía ser licor.

"- No – se apresuró a decir ella, dejando la bandeja en una mesilla y acercándose con firmeza apartando de él la copa y la botella que estaba a su lado – No has comido nada."

"- Apenas era mi tercera copa, no estoy ebrio – agregó con seriedad."

Tamao notó las mejillas levemente rosas pero pudo ver que tenía razón. Llegó en el momento justo para detenerlo.

"-Pues lo estarías – dijo reprendiéndolo como si fuese un niño - ¿sabes que cuando no comes es más fácil que el alcohol haga efecto?"

"-¿En serio? – preguntó sarcástico como si no supiese eso."

Tamao se sonrojó y decidió mostrarse igual de seria.

"-Te he traído la cena."

"- No tengo apetito ahora."

La joven le miró con más calma y preocupación. Decidió sentarse a su lado y notó la mirada perdida y sarcástica del chico.

"-Ren… - murmuró al colocar una mano sobre la de él – lo lamento."

"- ¿El que lamentas? – preguntó indiferente."

"- Ren… ¿tu padre…?"

"- Esta muerto – dijo en tono frío – y ya tengo lo que quiero. Solo estoy celebrando."

Notó el tono sarcástico y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Se le había criado de una forma tan fría que pensar en su infancia la entristecia.

"- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? – preguntó al ver sus ojos humedecidos."

"- ¿No lo ves? – dijo casi como una broma al limpiar un poco sus ojos – ya que tu no lo haces, lo hago yo."

"- ¿Por qué lo haría yo? – dijo al reclinarse más en el sofá y mirar la chimenea."

"- ¿Iras mañana? – preguntó después de un breve silencio."

"-Si – fue su respuesta corta."

"-¿Puedo…acompañarte?"

No lo miró, se avergonzaba de pedirle aquello. Estaba tan preocupada que la leve respuesta de un si la hizo suspirar aliviada.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando volvió su vista a él. Parecía tan distraído que se atrevió a formular aquella pregunta.

"- ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?"

"-Escucha – dijo con frialdad al tratar de analizar la visita de la joven – la lastima puede que logre muchas cosas. Pero quiero que me dejes solo."

"- Ren…"

"- Es enserio."

"- !No debes estar solo!"

"- ¡Solo lárgate! – gritó al fin furioso."

Este se puso de pie y se giró para darle la espalda y pudo escuchar claramente la puerta cerrarse. Dejó salir el aire que contenía y decidió al fin mirar la dirección donde Tamao se había marchado pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarla de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"- Ya no soy una niña – dijo con firmeza – si te quedaras, me quedaré contigo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Ya me escuchaste – murmuró con la misma altanería – lo último que quiero es que te aísles en este momento."

"- Yo no subiré – dijo acercándose molesto de no haberla intimidado."

"-Entonces yo tampoco."

"- Si me quedo dormido supongo que dormiré en el sofá."

"- Que conveniente – miró el sofá y lo observó a él – creo que dormiré sobre ti."

"- ¡Maldita seas!"

"- !No maldigas! – reprendió mas fue poco lo que duró ya que sintió como Ren se abalanzaba sobre ella para tomar sus labios."

Primero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que a Tamao, aunque sus labios doliesen un poco le estaba agradando. Luego notó como el beso se volvía cada vez más lento y como logró con eso que rodease el cuello del chico no queriendo soltarse.

Lo único que logró distraerla fue cuando él la levantaba en brazos.

"- Muy bien – murmuró al ponerla en el sofá – te dije que me las pagarías."

"- R-Ren – tartamudeó por la vergüenza – espera, hay algo que debo decirte…"

Notó como él la tomaba de ambas muñecas y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

"-Te prometo que te gustara – murmuró con arrogancia y seriedad haciéndola enrojecer."

¡Claro que le gustaría! Se dijo, aunque no tenía bases para afirmarlo ya que el pequeño detalle de que él fuese el primero estaba a punto de revelarse.

De pronto todo rastro de cordura desapareció. Estaba sintiendo caricias que recordaba muy bien de él y como de pronto sentía que él jamás había tocado ciertas zonas.

Lo notaba muy serio cuando comenzaba a desnudara y sintió que aunque fuese con eso, debía consolarlo. Lo atrojo hacía sí para besarlo con muchas más ganas notando como al principio este se sorprendía para luego hacer lo mismo.

Lo amaba, y auto analizándose, sabía muy bien que desde que se había enamorado de él había esperado con ansias ese día.

Pudo sentir como el chico corría su vestido dejando al descubierto sus pechos mientras levantaba este por abajo mostrando así su braga y sus piernas.

"-Ren – intentó una vez más, pero las caricias en sus pechos la hicieron gemir."

"- Han crecido mucho… – murmuró casi para sí mismo sin escucharla realmente."

Volvió a besarla mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de él para poder tocarlo como quería. Estaba tan absorta que cuando el casi arrancaba su braga emitió un pequeño grito.

Al acercarse a su oído le murmuraba cosas para calmarla y ciertas palabras que la apenaron al pensar que jamás se lo hubiese esperado de Ren y lo más extraño era que le agradaban y la hacían desearlo aun mas.

Estaba tan agitada cuando se notaba casi desnuda frente a él. Con el vestido en su cintura y su cuerpo muy expuesto y justo en aquel momento intento soltar todo. Lo amaba y deseaba decírselo pero el hecho que él comenzase a entrar en su cuerpo la alertó ya que comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor.

Mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos en señal de dolor mientras Ren se quedaba inmóvil debido a la sorpresa. Decidió tocarla con su mano y ver el rastro de sangre por sí mismo.

"- ¡Demonios! – murmuró apartándose."

"-Espera… - dijo ella de pronto al tratar de detenerlo pero este ya se estaba colocando el pantalón."

"- ¡Se supone que ya tenias experiencia…! – gritó en medio de su estupor."

Tamao intentó sentarse pero el dolor la hizo quejarse. Se sentía avergonzada ¿Cómo Ren decía aquellas cosas cuando estaba tan entregada a terminar todo?

"-¡Maldición! – murmuró al acercarse y colocar su camisa sobre ella abotonándola él mismo de mal humor y arrastrando el vestido hasta ocultar la zona que lo estaba volviendo loco."

"- Alguien tiene que ser el primero ¿no? – dijo aparentando firmeza cuando de pronto tenía ganas de llorar – si no eras tú, bien sería otro."

"-Escúchame bien – dijo al tomarla del mentón – nadie te tocará. Yo he sido el primero y créeme que terminaré el trabajo."

"- ¡Pero no lo has hecho! – respondió molesta y frustrada ya que ella lo deseaba tanto como él."

"-Me he sorprendido – dijo con sinceridad frunciendo el ceño – y claramente debo… ponerte un poco mas lista para ese momento sino, volverá a dolerte."

"- ¡Vaya, sabes bien lo que haces!"

"- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! – respondió sabiendo a que se refería, mas no admitiría que la había estado esperando, que con vergüenza, desde muy joven había querido conocer todo para que ella disfrutase su luna de miel pero ahora se sentía tan estúpido que su frustración comenzaba a hablar por él - ¡dime ¿quieres que termine lo que empecé?!"

Tamao inclinó su cabeza. Con sus ojos cristalinos no admitiría su derrota.

"-M-Me duele…"

Escuchó un suspiro de él y como la levantaba en brazos.

"-Vamos a dormir."

"-Pero…"

"-No habrá más sorpresas por ahora, necesitas descansar partiremos mañana temprano – murmuró saliendo de la habitación – dormirás conmigo ahora."

Tamao no se atrevió a protestar estaba tan cansada y con toda sinceridad deseaba poder estar a su lado. Sabía que si la dejaba sola se pondría a llorar.

Llegaron a la habitación y al colocarla sobre la cama, Ren deslizó el vestido metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa.

"-¡Ren! – llamó al saber que solo estaba con una camisa y unas medias que le llegaban a los muslos."

"- Ya te he visto – murmuró con seriedad sabiendo que su respiración se estaba acelerando – solo yo sé lo loco que me estas volviendo, pero – tocó sus cabellos con frustración al ver con detenimiento aquel cuerpo – hay que tratar de dormir."

Permaneció en silencio notando como este se acostaba a su lado sin querer rozarse demasiado a ella.

"-Solo tú eres tan tonta como para provocarme."

"-No lo soy – desvió su mirada cubriéndose hasta el cuello – tenía curiosidad – mintió."

"-Deberías agradecer que no intenté tomarte con la avidez que provocaste – murmuró furioso - ¿curiosidad? – Repitió casi con una risa arrogancia – espero que mañana puedes responderme por qué aun eres virgen."

Tamao escuchó con espanto aquellas palabras. Diciendo un buenas noches casi imperceptible, decidió dormir de costado dándole la espalda.

Se cubrió hasta los cabellos y con horror supo que debía inventar una buena excusa para el día siguiente.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**.

* * *

  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**N/A: bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un mini lemon liviano, pero es necesario para desarrollar una parte de la historia, espero que el cap guste de quien lo lea y pues si no hay atraso publico el otro cap el otro viernes.**_

_**Gracias a: conchito:.:meli B:.:Elys:..:Gabe logan:.:loka lulu:.::sakuryo.**_ (_normalmente ellos dos nunca se dan cuenta de lo que siente el otro, o confunden todo malinterprentando las reacciones) __** me dio risa como resumiste todo pero al final es verdad XD **_

_**Espero que este cap les guste.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**PD: conchitoo una pregunta ya que estas en un grupo de avatar ¿tienes las fechas de cuando se estrena en los cines de todo el mundo? Es que varían las fechas a veces.**_


	7. Hogar

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap.7: Hogar._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Despertar aquel día no fue lo que se esperaba, y es que al enfocar bien sus ojos pudo ver delante de la cama como Ren Tao salía del cuarto de baño cubierto solamente por una toalla en su cintura mientras que trataba de secarse el cabello con otra toalla en la cabeza.

Lo observó detenidamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto…?

Sigilosamente decidió intentar acostarse ya que parecía que él no se había percatado que estaba despierta. Por lo menos aparentaría dormir.

"- No finjas – fue la dura voz que la hizo paralizar."

"- Buenos… días – murmuró al tomar nuevamente asiento y mirarlo con recelo."

"- No sé a qué le tienes miedo – murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos."

"-¿A que debería temer? – desafió sintiéndose acorralada."

"- Dímelo tu. Estabas viéndome como si me examinaras."

"- ¿Eso? – preguntó sorprendida. Parpadeó varias veces y aclaró su garganta – es que eres…atractivo."

"- Vaya ¿debo sentirme halagado por venir de ti ? O ¿debo sentirme halagado por algo que sé de antemano?"

"-¡Eres muy arrogante!"

Él se encogió de hombros ante el comentario y se acercó un poco más a la cama.

"-Vístete. Debemos irnos."

"- Esta bien… - murmuró para luego sonrojarse – solo… sal de la habitación."

"- Dime ¿veré algo nuevo? Porque según puedo recordar ya lo vi todo."

"- N-Necesito privacidad – dijo arrepintiéndose que últimamente estuviera tartamudeando mucho. Como años atrás."

"- Ya te he visto – se reclinó un poco hacia la cama y sonrió arrogante – y estamos casados. Quiero ver que me obligues a salir de aquí."

Tamao abrió sus labios tratando de pensar en una respuesta pero Ren se adelantó a sus palabras.

"- Si no te apresuras te vestiré yo mismo."

Se sonrojó. Imaginó que ese día amanecerían tímidos, y un poco felices o por lo menos pensó que Ren amanecería más serio de lo habitual por la noticia de su padre pero este parecía haber olvidado aquel detalle.

Bien, se dijo al fruncir el ceño, si Ren pensaba que la iba a intimidar estaba muy equivocado. Tomando aire varias veces decidió actuar.

Si Ren Tao la quería ver desnuda, pues la vería desnuda.

"- ¿Quieres darte pri…? – se detuvo en seco cuando la vio ponerse de pie con aquella camisa corta."

Pudo ver como tomo asiento en la cama mientras deslizaba aquella medias cortar una por una y como comenzaba a desabotonar aquella camisa.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – farfullo furioso al darse cuenta que la chica lo haría enserio."

"- ¿Ayudaras o es mejor observar? – le retó cuando siguió con los botones dejando sus senos desnudos."

"- Basta – ordenó al acercarse y tomarla de la muñeca."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con fingida inocencia."

"- Porque lo único que lograras es que te monte a la fuerza."

La confianza de Tamao se vino abajo y todo su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

"- ¿C-Como usas una palabra así? – dijo al cubrirse un poco."

"- Despierta – dijo con frialdad al atraerla hacia sí – ¿Acaso no sabes que así es la naturaleza? – preguntó furioso – imagino que mas de algún admirador te habrá propuesto cosas indecentes."

Tamao recordaba que algunos hombres usaban palabras muy parecidas al decirle cosas lascivas pero nada tan directo.

"- ¡E-Es que todos me han tratado como una dama!- mintió para tratar de avergonzarlo."

"-Claro y dime ¿Qué hace una dama haciendo semejante espectáculo cuando sabes perfectamente, idiota, que te deseo?"

"- ¡Me deseas y no terminas lo que empiezas! – recriminó harta de reprimir que ella también lo deseaba."

"-Bien, así que eso es lo que te hace falta – exclamó con arrogancia y frustración – que te quede claro, una vez que resuelva todo esto, terminaré contigo y te tomaré tantas veces que lograré que estés dócil para mí. Eso te lo prometo."

"-¡Ren! – llamó espantada de nunca haberlo escuchado hablar así."

"-Puede que antes me hubiese reprimido – murmuró – por pensar que eras tan tímida y pura, pero ¿adivina qué? – sonrió con malicia – me estas provocando y anoche te convertiste en mi mujer. Solo voy a reforzar mi derecho de pertenencia."

Tamao permanecía sin habla. Ren era tan recto con ella, la había respetado tanto que jamás hubiese pensado que hablara así. Era hombre, lo sabía perfectamente pero se dio cuenta que ante algunas cosas era aun una niña. Por ejemplo, aquel arranque posesivo y agresivo en él suponía que debía ser pura frustración.

"- No será… - bajó el tono de voz pero quería aun desafiarlo- que tu lo necesitas mas."

"- La única diferencia – respondió con una calculadora mirada – es que ahora puedo obtener lo que necesito cuando quiera."

"- ¡Pues no será así!"

"- ¿Y quién lo dice? Si te tomo en brazos no me rechazaras – frio, arrogante, molesto, estaba tan airado que comenzaba a levantar la voz."

"- ¡T-Te rechazaré, ni siquiera te amo! – soltó molesta porque al final el tuviese razón."

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para él. Confirmando con ello su peor temor. Presionó su puño y decidió defenderse.

"- ¿Quién ha hablado de amor? – Preguntó con un semblante que Tamao nunca había visto – eres mi esposa hasta que termine el plazo. Te tomaré como guste y donde guste y a ti – dijo antes que ella le interrumpiera – te gustará. Créelo porque si dices una palabra más te lo demostraré aquí mismo."

Temerosa ya que sabía bien que no podría rechazarlo. Permaneció callada sintiendo como el chico la miraba esperando que dijese algo. Mordió su labio y corrió al cuarto de baño encerrándose en él.

"-Date pisa – fue la orden desde el otro lado de la puerta escuchando como el chico luego de algunos minutos parecía abandonar la habitación."

Tocó su pecho al sentir como los latidos de su corazón se hacían mas rápidos y de pronto recordó aquel semblante en él. Era como si sus palabras lo hubiesen afectado ¿pero cómo? Él no la amaba y ella no deseaba verse expuesta nuevamente a algo no correspondido.

Recordó cada una de las palabras del Tao. Se sonrojó y se dijo que en el fondo no le ofendían, solo…la escandalizaban un poco. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Lo amaba y ella deseaba que la tocase porque después de todo. Para ella él sería el único.

* * *

Furioso y sumamente frívolo, más de lo habitual. Así fue como pudo describir a su esposo una vez hubo bajado de la habitación.

"- Ren… - llamó para intentar hablar como personas más civilizadas pero este la ignoró, solamente accediendo a mirarla más que para dar una señal de aprobación a su vestuario y ella sabía por qué."

Se había colocado una falda pegada a sus piernas, pero esta era de un corte más abajo de las rodillas. Sus zapatillas de tacón bajo cerradas y su chaqueta no dejaban notar su cuerpo y esta vez se había tomado el cabello en un moño.

No le importaba aquello, después de todo iban a un funeral.

Pudo ver como Ren Tao hablaba con un sujeto que asentía ante cada indicación mientras él iba con un traje completamente oscuro.

Guardó silencio y el hombre que había hablado con Ren se había acercado para mencionarle que él sería el chofer en aquella ocasión.

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta que este abría la puerta para dejarla entrar al auto.

Suspiró mirando por la ventana del auto a Ren. Lo sintió demasiado extraño y mordió su labio esperando que aunque estuviese enfadado, terminara por hablarle de algo.

Al final eso no ocurrió. Subió al auto, a la parte trasera con ella y se pusieron en marcha.

Luego de algunos minutos Tamao se atrevió a hablar.

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo viajaremos?"

"- Tres horas – fue su respuesta cortante. Parecía estar muy distraído mirando unos papeles en su regazo."

Tamao suspiró e inclinó la cabeza. Se dijo que debía actuar como si no le importara pero lo cierto era que le importaba y mucho.

Juntó sus manos y cerró más sus piernas. Se había olvidado traer guantes y lo cierto era que no había prevenido que la temperatura bajaría un poco más.

Llevó las manos a su pecho y se sorprendió al sentir algo que la cubría.

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Eres muy tonta – murmuró con seriedad – el clima empeorará – fue lo último que dijo al cubrirla con la chaqueta larga que se había quitado mientras la atraía a su lado."

"-Ren – murmuró extrañada del acto."

"-No te hagas ilusiones – la miró con frialdad – tienes frío. No quiero llegar con otro problema encima."

"- No sería un problema – respondió – soy muy fuerte y…"

"- Claro – ironizó sin dejar de observar los papeles en su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a la chica a su lado."

Lo estudió durante largo rato y luego se reclinó a él aliviada al sentir una pequeña esperanza en aquel gesto. El calor de Ren era sin duda agradable sin olvidar que sentirlo desnudo era…

Tosió debido a la vergüenza y trató con ello de reprimir un grito de espanto.

"- Te lo dije – murmuró al mirarla de reojo y luego volver a sus papeles."

"-No me estoy enfermando – replicó."

Este pareció ignorarla haciéndola enfurecer, aunque, después de un rato decidió quedarse en aquel lugar y esperar a que el viaje terminara.

Y así fue como horas después, Tamao conocía al fin los verdaderos dominios de los Tao.

"-¡Dios! – Murmuró impresionada - ¿Cómo lograbas no perderte aquí?"

"- Si nadie tiene la intención de buscarte, no estás precisamente perdido. Así es más fácil – murmuró al poner las manos en su bolsillo."

El tono amargo no pasó desapercibido por ella quien al pasar a su lado le tomó del brazo.

"-Ren… promete que no guardaras silencio."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Tu madre… bueno… solo promételo – dijo con seriedad – no puedes permitir que te afecte tanto como para creer que fuiste responsable de…"

"- ¿Y si es verdad? – preguntó mirándola de reojo."

"-No lo es – afirmó segura – promételo."

Ren no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo con ironía haciéndola enfurecer.

"- Eres mi esposo. Actúa como tal – afirmó – serás el nuevo líder ¡No quiero un hombre débil!"

"- ¿Débil? – repitió alzando una ceja sarcástico."

"- Si."

"-Créeme, no te has casado con un debilucho – respondió desafiante."

"- Demuéstralo entonces."

"- ¿Es una amenaza?"

"- Hazlo. – ordenó - Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo."

"- ¿Por qué me defenderías? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"-Hazlo."

La miró y notó aquella testarudez que sabía debía calmar. Puede que el que le hubiese dicho que no lo amaba le hubiese afectado demasiado pero por lo menos en calidad humana se preocupaba por él.

Lo pensó un momento y se dijo que como líder tendría el doble de responsabilidades sin olvidar que debía entregar un futuro heredero.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó nerviosa por la intensa mirada de él sobre ella."

"- Pensaba."

"-¿En qué?"

"-Que lo único que se me hará sencillo de ahora en adelante será dejarte encinta."

"- ¿C-Como? – preguntó avergonzada y extrañada."

"- Ya me escuchaste."

"- Espera, yo…"

"-Lo arreglaremos luego, entremos – ordenó dejándola molesta que él dijera la última palabra."

"- ¿Y si no deseo un bebe? – preguntó susurrándolo al ir a su lado y encaminarse a la entrada pasando por extensos jardines."

"- Si – respondió mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa malvada – te pondrás como un globo."

"- ¡¿Un globo?! – repitió indignada - ¡Jamas querré un bebe conti…!"

"- Estarás preciosa – murmuró con toda seriedad adelantándose un poco mas y haciéndola callar por la sorpresa – Date prisa – ordenó sin mirarla."

¿Cómo podía? Se preguntó Tamao, ¿Cómo lograba Ren pasar de ser un bruto insensible a decirle cosas que la dejaban soñando agradada?

No debía, no debía y aquella palabra se la repetía una y otra vez. Hacerse ilusiones con él sabía muy bien que era lo peor que podía hacer.

Caminó hasta alcanzarlo y le miró detenidamente. ¿Qué sentiría en realidad Ren por ella? ¿Sería en serio algún cariño? O ¿solo sería algo más físico?

Deseaba preguntarle directamente pero sabía bien que para ello tendría que confesar que lo amaba y que le importaba aquella respuesta.

Cuando abrieron la gran puerta todo pensamiento sobre su futuro se olvidó. Lo único en su mente era la extraña cantidad de personas en el salón y como todos miraban con ojos molestos y sorprendidos al recién llegado.

"- Hemos entrado al estanque de pirañas – ironizó sin mirarla ofreciéndole el brazo – Bien, más vale que te prepares, porque para esto te he escogido."

"- ¿Qué? – le respondió por lo bajo mientras tomaba su brazo."

Ren cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ironía encaminándose en medio de todas aquellas personas por aquel salón.

Tamao mientras tanto decidió comportarse con naturalidad y sofisticación. Después de todo, el estar en la mira de varias personas se había vuelto algo muy común debido a su carrera.

Se mantuvo firme hasta llegar cerca de un altar frente a ellos con detalles en blanco mientras que un anciano se encontraba sentado en un almohadón mirándolo con detenimiento.

Ren paró y Tamao esperó alguna indicación.

"-Veo que mi nieto se ha dignado a venir – murmuró el anciano."

Tamao se llevó aquella sorpresa. Miró de reojo al Tao y notó al anciano frente a ella.

"-He tenido muchas cosas que hacer – fue la respuesta de Ren quien no usaba un tono amable o fraternal."

"-Ya veo – fue la respuesta corta del anciano quien al mirar a la joven peli rosa, sonrió con cortesía."

En respuesta, Tamao decidió hacer una reverencia pero pronto sintió el pequeño alón de Ren al llevarla a su lado a los asientos frente al altar.

"-Ren – reprendió por lo bajo."

"- No creas mucho lo que ves aquí. Puede que te estén observando solo para estudiar y criticar."

"-Las personas siempre son así – murmuró – puedo con ello."

"- No me entiendes ¿verdad? – la miró de reojo – mi familia no es común."

"-Tú no eres común."

"- ¿Debo suponer que eso es una queja? Porque ya te he dicho lo que haré contigo cuando…"

"- ¡N-No es momento para hablar de eso! – exclamó nerviosa, apenada y molesta aunque todo lo susurraba debido al sitio donde se encontraban."

Notó como el chico, con una sonrisa casi cínica se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al frente.

Tamao siguió su mirada y pudo ver como Ran Tao se colocaba al lado del abuelo de Ren. Tomó asiento y miró detenidamente a los invitados quienes estaban sentados, y ordenados en dos grandes columnas.

Supo que estaba vagando en cada uno cuando al fin pudo localizarlos haciendo que su ceño se frunciera más de lo normal.

¿Cómo podría mirarlo con tanto rencor? ¡Ella era su madre! Observó a Ren de reojo y pudo escucharlo suspirar y como lentamente miraba a otra dirección.

¡Ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo! Molesta, miró a la mujer con frialdad sorprendiéndola hasta hacer que esta desviase su mirada incomoda. Tamao hizo más presión en el agarre con Ren mientras este notaba todo el espectáculo.

"-Vaya – murmuró alzando una ceja."

"-Te lo he advertido Ren Tao."

"- Hay cosas que no sabes."

"-Te conocí lo suficiente, hace muchos años – murmuró desafiante."

"- Ahora una mujer me defiende – murmuró irónico."

"-Es porque así lo quieres."

"-Estas molesta – afirmó."

"-Furiosa – corrigió – No me gusta verte así – dijo con seriedad para luego sonrojarse por sus palabras – quiero… quiero decir que…"

"- Supongo que deberé recompensarte."

"-¡Ya dije que no es el momento para hablar de la noche anterior…!"

"-No hablo de eso – la miró con fingida inocencia y una seriedad maliciosa – veo que bajo esos cabellos suaves se esconde una mente muy pervertida."

"- ¡No es así! – respondió avergonzada y por lo bajo sabiendo que no debían llamar la atención – es tu culpa, tu…"

"- Yo no he pensando en eso."

"-¡Eres imposible! - Molesta decidió al final hacer un puchero y mirar al frente. Discutir con Ren era como hacerlo con una pared."

Permanecieron en silencio escuchando como un círculo de ancianos incluyendo el abuelo de Ren, hablaban sobre el difunto padre de este.

Se sorprendió al escuchar que el anciano no se autoproclamaba líder a pesar que estuviese vivo, sino que mirara a Ren como candidato mientras los demás murmuraban aquella decisión.

"-Si no hay más que decir. Debo avisar que nos reuniremos en dos días para el nombramiento de mi nieto."

Tamao observó a su esposo mientras este no mostraba ninguna emoción. Ni siquiera asentía a las palabras del anciano.

Se mostró la urna en la cual descansaban los restos incinerados de En Tao. Se guardó silencio en señal de respeto y Tamao esperó hasta ver a Ren ponerse de pie.

"-Vamos – murmuró a la peli rosa quien sabiendo cómo les observaban decidió seguirlo."

"-Ren – llamó al ponerse a su lado - ¿no deberíamos…?"

"- Una vez lo prometí – murmuró sin mirar atrás – solo vendría a su funeral. Luego me iría."

"- Pero…"

"-Ya me nombraran líder, así que mejor te enseño tu nueva habitación."

No se atrevió a formular otra pregunta. Le siguió consciente de que todos le observaban hasta salir del salón y dirigirse a las enormes escaleras.

"- Aquí – señaló la habitación al final del pasillo."

"- De acuerdo – murmuró entrando al lugar y sorprendiéndose de la magnitud de este."

Era un lugar muy grande que parecía tener otras pequeñas habitaciones en el fondo. El techo era muy alto y le daban un aspecto lúgubre debido a la oscuridad.

"-Veo que estas recordando viejos tiempos – se escuchó una voz tras ellos haciéndolos girar."

"-Jun."

"-Me extrañó mucho no verte allá abajo – Ren se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermana reclinarse en el marco de la puerta."

"-Estuve el tiempo suficiente – murmuró con decaimiento."

"-Jun, escucha…"

"- Me gustaría me mostrase este lugar – se apresuró a decir Tamao quien sonreía y la tomaba de la mano – desearía saber la historia de esto y que hacían cuando niños – Jun parecía tan triste que supo que debía distraerla y rápidamente sabiendo como a Ren podía afectarle verla."

Notando como Ren la observaba extrañamente con recelo decidió escuchar a Jun que gustosamente relataba la historia de aquella familia haciéndola sonreír.

Tamao intentó indagar en su infancia pero la chica sonreía solo con cansancio y no respondía.

Después de media hora decidió dejar sus preguntas y mirarla con calma.

"- Muchas gracias – sonrió y apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos – Y no te preocupes por él – señaló a su hermano quien parecía metido en sus pensamientos al mirar unos papeles – estará bien."

"- Yo no lo hice por…"

"-Puede que tus motivos fueran nobles al principio pero no al final – señaló sonriendo – Me alegro que pienses en él."

Tamao se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

"- Bueno creo que debo irme ya."

"- ¿Irse?"

"-Mi madre esta allá abajo – respondió en un suspiro – debo estar con ella."

"- ¿Está muy mal?"

"-Más de lo que creía."

"- Lo siento por ella pero… ¿porqué mira de esa forma a Ren?"

"- Tamao, creo que no…"

"- Es su madre"

"- Ella nunca fue una madre común – murmuró sonriendo levemente colocando una mano sobre su hombro- era la clase de mujer que complacía mas a nuestro padre que cuidar de un par de niños."

"-Jun…"

"-Volveré pronto – sonrió – cuídalo."

"- Jun – volvió a llamar al verla marcharse mientras Ren se acercaba para hacerle una señal con la cabeza."

La joven peli verde sonrió a su hermano y salió del lugar.

"- Es increíble - murmuro con tristeza tras pensarlo en dos ocasiones girándose a Ren con ambas manos en su cadera - ¿Cómo puede comportarse así?"

"-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó alzando una ceja sorprendido de la mirada que su esposa estaba mostrando."

"- Tu madre debería estarlos animando ahora mismo."

"-No somos niños."

"-Pero lo fueron alguna vez."

"-Que te ha dicho Jun - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos molesto que estuviese hablando de mas."

"-Nada... la verdad... nada - murmuró pensando que podía meter en problemas a la peli verde sin obviar el cambio radical en el humor de Ren."

"-Así son las cosas. No te metas demasiado."

"- ! Es que es...!

"- ¡Así son las cosas! - repitió frio queriendo dejar terminada la conversación."

"- Cuando tenga hijos yo..."

"¿Que harás? - preguntó con una mirada calculadora que la estaba poniendo nerviosa - ¿y bien?"

"-Pues... los mimare mucho - respondió tras agarrar confianza"

"- Serán un problema cuando crezcan si haces eso."

"-No importa. Cuando lloren les consolare, les diré que siempre estaré con ellos."

"- Vaya pensamiento - murmuró con irónica burla."

"- ¡Piensa lo que gustes!"

"-Lo hago - respondió arrogante - pero me causaras problemas si esa es tu intención."

"- ¿Por qué te causare problemas?"

"-¿No es obvio? - miró los papeles en su mano y luego la miró con posesividad – Yo seré quien los engendre y por lo tanto seré el único hombre a quien le darás dolores de cabeza con chiquillos mimados."

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

"-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas - fue lo último que dijo al entrar a una pequeña habitación en el fondo."

Tamao mientras tanto estaba sorprendida y con su pulso disparado debido a la esperanza que se formaba en ella. Ren sin duda era un hombre arrogante que aunque ella hubiese fingido que no deseaba un bebe, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, ¿es que era tan obvio que ella de verdad lo deseaba? Sonrió sin darse cuenta por aquellas palabras y toco su vientre.

¿Qué sería estar en esa situación y disfrutar de un hijo? para ambos sería nuevo pero ella lo amaría y muchísimo ya que amaría al padre de este con locura sin que él se diese cuenta de ello.

* * *

"-Veo que mi nieto tomo los asuntos con rapidez - el anciano tomó la taza de té y comenzó a beber. Frente a él en la mesa se encontraba la hermosa mujer de cabello violeta."

"- Me parece de mal gusto - murmuró con una seriedad fría - él nunca aprendió a..."

"- Ran – llamó en tono calmo el anciano."

"- Ellos no deben estar juntos – respondió – En no pudo aprobarlo."

"-Lo aprobó años atrás."

"-Fue por la insistencia de Ren y sobre la amenaza que dejaría la dinastía si no se le concedía el permiso."

"- Parece que a Ren le gusta mucho esa mujer."

"- Pero sabes bien que es lo que debe hacer en cuanto se le proclame líder – murmuró con ojos entrecerrados – como aun no tienen hijos es como si ante la familia no se hubiese firmado el contrato final."

"-Lo sé – suspiró – a Ren no le gustará escucharlo – el anciano miró con melancolía el techo de la habitación – porque aunque le hubiésemos dicho que necesitaba un matrimonio, no dijimos que era un heredero lo primordial para que este fuese legal."

"-Se suponía que En estaría aquí… por eso no se le dijo nada – exclamó al cerrar sus ojos con profunda tristeza."

"- Si – sonrió con cansancio – pensamos que estaría por más tiempo con nosotros y al final resultó que no fue el caso – la observó con seriedad – No creo que Ren quiera seguir nuestras ordenes hasta que tenga un heredero."

"-Entonces tendrá que dejarla – se cruzó de brazos no mostrando mucho interés – si quiere conseguir lo que quiere de verdad, tendrá que dejar a esa mujer a un lado y estar solo de nuevo."

"- No puedo apostar a que lo haga."

"- Yo creo que si – respondió con firmeza."

"- Ran… ¿Qué planeas…?"

"-¡Madre! – se escuchó la voz de Jun quien suspiró al entrar en la sala y verla sentada en el sofá – pensé que te habías marchado."

"- Aun no me marcharé – murmuró."

"- ¿No lo harás? – preguntó extrañada que hace algunas horas aquella mujer hubiese afirmado lo contrario."

"- Esperare solo un poco mas – respondió cerrando sus ojos y bebiendo de su taza."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**N/a: Bueno Bueno después del otro cap es donde viene lo que realmente quise poner en el fic pero tengo que llegar al motivo jejej. Muchisisimas gracias a quienes me leen y un pequeño asuntito más.**_

_**El otro viernes ( 26 de marzo) pondré mi última actualización ¿Por qué? Porque vienen vacaciones y saldré con mi familia de viaje y estaré fuera por dos semanas así que puede que actualice de nuevo el domingo 11 de abril o lunes 12 (que es lo más probable) **_

_**Muchas gracias de verdad a: gabe logan:.:Matilde de large:.:Elys:.: sakuryo(jeje ok esperaré las preguntas):.:conchito(gracias chica)..: yumiki-sama:.:loka lulu.**_

_**Y como final ya que lei sus reviews quiero que comprendan algo. Primeramente, me base en el carácter de Tamao en el ultimo tomo de manga pero también en el fic la puse enamorada así que a pesar que tiene su carácter se ablanda por ese sentimiento, es distinto si no la hubiese puesto enamorada, así hubiese costado mucho mas.**_

_**En fin, la diferencia de este fic es que a ambos los puse enamorados desde el principio. El amor hace boba a la gente XD esa es la moraleja de estas cosas cursis pero ¿a qué mujer no le gustan? y bueno hasta los hombres (Gabe logan es chico y me lee XD)**_

* * *

-_**Avance proximo cap:**_

_"-Si – dijo con seriedad al mirar sus pechos cubiertos por aquel delicado sostén – tienes razón. Lo mejor es que te tome ahora."_

_"- ¡¿Q-Que?! – preguntó nerviosa y sorprendida. - ¡dijiste que estabas cansado!"_

_Ren se colocó sobre ella levantando su falda hasta la cintura mientras separaba sus piernas. Sonrió con una mirada arrogante._

_"-Mentí."_

.

.

**Hoy si, cuidence y hasta luego.**_  
_


	8. Lider

**__****_N/A: Advertencia ante todo, este cap contiene lemon... bueno con todo lo que le edite es un lemon ligero o un lime, siempre pensando en la pureza de quienes lo leen XD naa es porque en el fic pondre varias escenas de "eso" y no quiero abarcarla en un solo cap. Debo decir que agradezco a quienes me leen y espero que este cap les guste. hoy si despidiendome ya que pondre la siguiente actualizacion hasta el domingo 11 o lunes 12 de abril pasen muy felices vacaciones_**

**_Agradezco como siempre a:_**

**_-Elys: gracias como siempre por estar pendiente de este fic._**

**_-Gabe logan: un honor que seas chico y leas esto XD_**

**_-MMchan02 : o.o me halaga espero este cap te guste_**

**_-Conchito: como siempre amiga mil gracias por leerme y apoyarme._**

**_-Dark anna: XD bueno me metere a tu foro a ver si me animo a poner fics que aqui no hago por pena._**

**_-Violet: como ha pasado el tiempo dime ¿que facultad estudias? cuidate mucho estas vacaciones._**

**_-Tinavb: El darle aqui y ahora hm... no esta mal la idea XD ya me imagino y que bueno que aun me lees, muchas gracias._**

**_Y Con respecto a mi fic de venganza innecesaria lo continuare solo denme tiempo ya que si puedo concluyo este primero, pero terminare los fics que me hacen falta._**

**_Cuidence._**

* * *

.

* * *

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap.8: Líder._

* * *

Sabiendo que no había nada que hacer en ese lugar que no hiciera alguien más, decidió ofrecerse a doblar la ropa que se traía en las pequeñas maletas. Esta era poca, Ren había dicho que no serian muchos días pero al final decidió doblar en unos cajones la ropa de ella y él.

Sonrió levemente al pensar que aquello era muy íntimo y recordó que años atrás deseó vivir con él en una casa común para poder hacer ciertas cosas como cocinar.

Colocó un poco de sus cabellos tras su oreja al sentir como su flequillo obstruía su vista. La última vez que había cocinado había sido para Hanna el pequeño de Yoh y Anna y recordaba con claridad que al final ya no pudo hacerlo por su ocupación.

Jamas imaginó que todo terminaría así. Ya ninguno de los dos eran aquellos chicos que planeaban una boda. Las cosas eran más serias sin olvidar… que la única que había soñado todo era ella.

Sabía que no debía recordar pero aquello dolía y aunque amaba a Ren no podía perdonarlo. Él no podía imaginar cuanto sufrió por su causa, cuanto rogó para que volviese a verla y con los años lo aceptó con rencor.

Ren no la amaba, la necesitaba, la deseaba ahora que ella era sofisticada y hermosa y nada más. Pensar en tener hijos a su lado era una locura pero ya era mayor y sentía que podía pensar aquella incoherencia con normalidad.

Suspiró al ponerse de pie y soltar sus cabellos. Ya el reloj de pie marcaba las nueve de la noche y decidió mirar la habitación en la que Ren se había encerrado desde aquella tarde.

Tomando un poco de aire decidió avanzar hasta ella y tocar por lo bajo esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó girando la perilla y entrando sigilosamente."

La habitación tenía un pequeño escritorio y una luz de noche. El lugar era pequeño pero ideal para pasar un momento a solas o leer un buen libro. Miró la estantería y luego un sofá para tres personas en el cual Ren Tao parecía estar dormido.

Parpadeó sorprendida y se acercó.

Pasó su mano frente al rostro del chico para estar segura y suspiró al saber que estaba en realidad dormido.

Reclinado en el sofá se veía casi como un niño. Un niño muy apuesto durmiendo.

Sonrió casi con ternura y decidió acercarse más. No quería despertarlo pero pensó que dejarlo dormir en ese espacio tan chico le resultaría incomodo.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó moviéndolo un poco - ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?"

"- Interesantes palabras – murmuró adormilado mientras abría sus ojos."

"- No es eso – dijo con seriedad – estabas…"

"-Solo descansaba un poco – murmuró tocando sus ojos – creo que mejor iré a dormir."

"- ¿Estabas trabajando muy duro?"

"- Solo estoy revisando ciertas clausulas."

Tamao quiso preguntar a que se refería pero decidió seguirlo hasta que se acostó en la cama de la habitación.

Esperando que se colocara, tomó la sabana y decidió arroparlo pero le tomó por sorpresa que él la sujetara de las muñecas y la atrajera hasta colocarla sobre él.

"-¡Ren!"

"-No haré nada por ahora – murmuró con seriedad al colocarla a su lado – solo dormiremos."

"- No tengo sueño – murmuró molesta que la sorprendiera así."

"- Ya es tarde. Duerme – ordenó."

"-No es tarde, el que necesita dormir eres tú – respondió sentándose en la cama – además – ni siquiera me he puesto el pijama y… ¡Ren! – llamó asustada cuando este comenzaba a desabotonarle la ropa."

"- Deberías dormir desnuda – murmuró casi con ironía."

"- ¡No puedo hacer eso!"

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – murmuró avergonzada que el chico hubiese desabotonado toda su camisa."

"-Si – dijo con seriedad al mirar sus pechos cubiertos por aquel delicado sostén – tienes razón. Lo mejor es que te tome ahora."

"- ¡¿Q-Que?! – preguntó nerviosa y sorprendida. - ¡dijiste que estabas cansado!"

Ren se colocó sobre ella levantando su falda hasta la cintura mientras separa sus piernas. Sonrió con una mirada arrogante.

"-Mentí."

"- No… - calló cuando el chico cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Deseaba levantarse y darle una cachetada por aquella forma de tomarla pero pronto estaba abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más a ella."

Todo estaba demasiado calmo. Solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos y la agitación que a Tamao le estaba causando. Deseaba aquello ya, su ansiedad crecía mas cuando Ren quitaba poco a poco su ropa dejándola desnuda de nuevo. Que la tocase era algo que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Decidió quitarle la camisa a él pero al sentir sus manos temblorosas, él se separó lo suficiente para hacerlo sin perderla de vista.

La besó con posesividad y ni una pizca de ternura y es que Tamao sabía que solo deseaban tranquilidad cuando se hubiesen unido, sin embargo aquel desenfreno duró poco cuando escucharon llamar a la puerta.

"- ¡Maldición! – casi gritó Ren quien había ocultado su rostro en el cuello de la joven."

Tamao respiró agitada y deseó detenerlo cuando este se separó para ir a atender. Se cubrió con la sabana tomando asiento y le esperó.

Se sentía furiosa y se avergonzó por aquello. Lo deseaba tanto que tuvo ansias de maldecir de igual manera, pero no, ella no caería en eso.

Ren regresó a los minutos con su camisa desabotonada y aun con sus pantalones. La miraba casi furioso.

"- Me tengo que ir."

"- ¿Ir? – preguntó aun cubriéndose con la sabana."

"- Mi abuelo ha solicitado verme, así que hablaré con él."

"-De acuerdo – fue su respuesta fría al acostarse y darle la espalda."

"- Escucha – dijo al haberle quitado la sabana y sentarse en la cama obligándola a que lo observase acorralando su cuerpo desnudo– Te prometo que terminaremos esto."

"-¡No necesito que lo termines!"

"-Yo creo que si – entrecerró sus ojos – estas tan frustrada como yo y eso te está poniendo de mal humor."

"- ¡N-No es cierto! – respondió sentándose no importándole su desnudes mientras se avergonzaba que él tuviese razón."

"- Necesitamos tiempo a solas – respondió con seriedad al atraerla tomándola de una muñeca mientras observaba su cuerpo – porque solo unos minutos no bastaran."

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con inocencia."

"- Porque no lo haremos solo una vez – respondió frunciendo el ceño como si aquello no fuera algo lógico – Pensándolo mejor necesitaremos más tiempo. No te garantizo que no sientas molestias luego."

"- Pruébalo – retó molesta haciéndolo sonreír con arrogancia."

"- Quien hubiese dicho que te volverías tan desafiante en estas cosas. Debo admitir que me gusta, ya que una vez que te acostumbres a mi no seré muy gentil al tomarte y créeme que a ti eso no te importará."

Estaba tan avergonzada que decidió no responder y con el ceño fruncido trataba de mantener su temple. No quería seguir delatando lo ansiosa que estaba que llegara ese día.

Ren la acercó y la besó de una forma agresiva mientras presionaba uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir y por lo tanto cuando se separó de ella maldijo por lo alto.

"- Primero – murmuró casi para sí mismo – tomaré un baño, de agua muy fría."

Tamao lo observó irse y se sonrojó al ver porqué tomaría un baño. El cuerpo del chico delataba cuanto la deseaba haciendola estremecer y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de su desnudez.

Aprovechó que el estuviese en el baño y decidió ponerse la pijama. Era un conjunto de pantalón y camisa manga larga que era más abrigador y reservado.

Esperó sentada a que Ren saliese y suspiró aliviada al verlo salir vestido.

"-Vaya, es bueno que te hayas cubierto un poco."

"-Lo mismo digo."

Notó que el chico sacudía sus cabellos con una toalla sobre su cabeza. Decidió preguntar aquello que la tenía tan curiosa.

"- ¿Qué es eso de las clausulas?"

"- Son una especie de reglas para tomar el liderazgo de la familia."

"- ¿Es eso lo que hablaras con tu abuelo?"

"-Es lo que planeo, pero no sé qué es lo que quiere él – murmuró siempre con seriedad y cierta desconfianza."

"-Ren… sobre este matrimonio…"

El chico se detuvo de presto y decidió darle la espalda.

"- ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"-Sobre la anulación, pues veras…"

"- Es solo un año – respondió frío – te deseo, pero ninguno de los dos quiere ataduras de por vida."

Tamao sabía que había dicho que no lo amaba pero escucharlo le atemorizaba.

"-L-Lo sé, ¿sería incomodo verdad? – intentó sonreír mas el humor de Ren estaba igual de frío."

"-Lo último que quisiera es que estuvieras detrás de mí como antes."

El comentario fue un golpe duro. Le miró molesta y escondió el dolor que le causó sus palabras.

"-No te preocupes por eso – dijo con altanería – te deseo igual, pero estoy muy ocupada pensando en cosas que en realidad amo como la música para gastar mi tiempo en recordarte."

Aquello si lo había hecho enfurecer. Se odió por sentirse en una desventaja sumamente notable. Bien, ella solo amaba la música pues por su orgullo jamás admitiría cuanto deseaba que volviese a verlo como antes.

Por eso era tan rudo al besarla y es que a pesar que la deseaba, saber que ella no sentía nada le molestaba, le molestaba el hecho que había admitido que si ella no lo amaba la dejaría ir y no podía hacerlo.

Furioso por todo salió de la habitación sin responder y azotó la puerta dejándola sola mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Por lo menos no lo haría frente a él. Por lo menos no perdería su orgullo derramando aquellas lágrimas frente a él. Se repitió una y otra vez.

* * *

"- Es una mujer tonta – murmuró presionando su puño y bajando los escalones de mal humor."

¡Tamao le hacía perder la paciencia tan rápido! Y sobre todo, siempre le hacía recordar lo estúpido que era por sentir aquello, haciéndolo ver como un debilucho.

Llegando a la sala miró hacia ambas direcciones y esperó encontrarse con su abuelo, quien a simple vista parecía no estar.

"-¡Lo que faltaba! – exclamó hastiado."

"- ¿Qué es lo que faltaba? – la voz tras él le hizo girar y encontrarse con su abuelo quien estaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación."

"-Eres tu – murmuró."

"-Veo que te convoqué en mal momento."

"-En realidad sí. Estaba durmiendo."

"- Entiendo – respondió al acercarse colocando sus manos atrás y mirándolo con seriedad – iremos al grano. Tambien deseo dormir."

Ren frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

"- Cuando se te nombre líder en esa ceremonia – comenzó cerrando los ojos – solo será por apariencia."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Tu no serás el líder aun. En realidad estas bajo nuestras ordenes."

"- ¡¿Ordenes?! – Repitió molesto - ¿De quienes estas hablando?"

"- Tu madre y yo estamos a cargo por ahora."

"- ¿A que broma es a la que estan jugando?. Mi padre murió, el líder tengo que ser yo, además – le miró con frialdad – sabemos muy bien porque tú no puedes serlo."

"-Mi edad es más avanzada y aun así tu padre se fue primero – dijo con igual seriedad – pero no puedes tomar el poder."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Estas casado."

"- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó incrédulo para luego sonreír con cinismo y mirarlo furioso - ¡Desde un principio se me dijo que casarme era la coartada para apoderarme de todo!"

"-Vaya – dijo alzando una ceja – y yo creí que te habías casado porque aun estabas interesado en esa mujer."

"- ¡Responde!"

"- Sabes bien que cuando tu padre enfermó te sugerimos eso pensando que él duraría mas y que para cuando el falleciese tu ya tuvieses un heredero pero, al morir él ni siquiera logró aprobar el matrimonio…"

"- En esa estúpida boda estuvieron todos esos ancianos idiotas – murmuró tratando de contener las ganas de golpear algo – haciéndolo legal."

"- Para ello tendrías que casarte en cien días. Esa es la clausula ya que tu padre no pudo estar presente."

"- ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¡Él murió y yo soy quien toma el mando!"

"- Anula tu matrimonio – murmuró – por cien días."

"- ¡Esa es una…!"

"-Hazlo o tu madre provocará que tu esposa lo haga."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Ran te culpa por todo lo que paso con En asi que es capaz de todo."

"- !Maldita sea! !¿Porqué tienen que ser cien días?! – preguntó sabiendo que lo estaban acorralando."

"-En realidad te doy un tiempo básico – respondió – el tiempo será indefinido mientras encabeces esto y controles a todos eso estúpidos ancianos que dices conocer."

"- Eso puedo hacerlo en menos de cien días."

"- ¿Lo crees así? – Preguntó con cansancio – por ser joven ninguno de ellos confiará plenamente y en cien días deberás mostrar todo ese liderazgo o ellos votaran por un cambio de mando."

"- ¿Quieres decir…? – preguntó presionando sus puños y conteniendo la ira de entender ahora aquellas reglas."

"- En cien días deberás tener la mayoría de votos y si es así los demás irán accediendo a dejarlo todo en tus manos, por lo tanto a eso me refería con tiempo básico, luego deberás seguir convenciéndolos hasta obtener el control absoluto. Piénsalo."

"-!Pensar! - Repitió furioso retirandose de ahí."

Ren, recordó cual era su meta principal, antes incluso de conocer a Tamao.

Siendo llevado para entrenar a lugares distintos desde que fue un niño, casi desterrándolo, maldijo a su padre y juró ser el nuevo líder de todo aquello, así ya nadie mandaría en su vida pero… debía anular la causa por la cual también deseaba aquel liderazgo y era Tamao.

* * *

Tamao esperó y esperó pero Ren no volvió. Admitió cansada al día siguiente que lo había esperado hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Había decidido hablar con él pero de pronto supo que se había quedado en otra habitación algo que la sorprendió cuando alguien de la servidumbre se lo dijo decidiendo pensar que se trataba de trabajo o algo más serio que el abuelo de Ren hubiese dicho pero, aquel comportamiento no mejoró en los días siguientes, le ignoraba y siempre parecía ocupado cuando deseaba hablarle mientras que Jun solamente se encogía de hombros sin saber que era lo que le sucedía a su hermano.

Y así transcurrió una semana.

Una semana de verlo muy poco y escucharlo. De pronto sintió una presión extraña en el pecho como el recuerdo de años atrás. Ren había comenzado a actuar de la misma forma antes de abandonarla y aquello le asustaba.

En los últimos días aquella idea se hizo más fuerte, incluso cuando en cierta ocasión al salir de su habitación, pudo escuchar una pelea en uno de los salones y como de este salía Ren furioso.

Sabía que no se había percatado que Tamao miraba y con eso a su favor decidió acercarse al lugar.

"- Lo lamento – fueron las palabras de la chica cuando encontró de pie a la madre de Ren claramente molesta."

"-Eres tu – entrecerró sus ojos – justo hablaba con mi hijo de ti."

"-¿De mi? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Ran Tao – se presentó haciendo una reverencia que impresionó a la chica- no habíamos hecho las presentaciones formalmente."

"-Tamao… Tamamura – respondió."

"-Vaya, no usas el apellido Tao, eso es bueno – murmuró sorprendiendo a la chica – Eres alguien muy famoso, me sorprende que nadie sepa de ti aquí pero es bien sabido que los Tao podemos arreglar ese problema."

"-Lo sé – respondió con cortesía – Ren se ha encargado de todo."

"-Veo que si – entrecerró sus ojos – y más ahora que su matrimonio esta por acabar."

"- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó sorprendida y sintiendo aquel temor."

"- ¿No te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó acercándose – creo que es obvio, después de todo creo que no ha encontrado las palabras correctas. Ahora que es el líder no necesita más de una esposa."

"- No… no me ha hablado eso… - dijo con tristeza y contrariedad."

"- En una ocasión me pareció que estuviste comprometida con él, pero creo que sabes bien que la desesperación de alejarse de la familia lo motivo – se cruzó de brazos mirándola con frialdad – Supongo que al saber que tendría libertades decidió cancelarlo todo y ahora creo que será igual."

"-Pero… se suponía que necesitaba de…"

"-Lo necesitó, pero ahora ya lo tiene – murmuró – ahora, si no lo hace mi hijo lo haré yo. Creo que lo mejor es que lo sepas y que estés preparada."

Aquel sentimiento tan lejano volvió y se sintió de pronto tan tonta. Era obvio el comportamiento de Ren, era igual, igual que aquellos días y ahora por lo menos aquella mujer le avisaba lo que vendría a continuación.

Salió de ahí sin decir nada y se encerró en su habitación. Su mente estaba metida tanto en el pasado, en el dolor y humillación que no paró a analizarlo un poco.

Decidida, empacó sus cosas poco a poco. Se marcharía y dejaría al fin de tener dolores de cabeza, volvería al escenario y se dijo que todo sería igual… y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lloraba.

Lloró cada vez que colocaba su ropa en aquella maleta y se repetía lo estúpida que era. Sabía que no había sido una buena idea estar con Ren cuando aun le amaba pero imaginar que tal vez todo se arreglaría la había motivado a acceder aquel disparatado acuerdo.

Volvería a estar sola pero se dijo que siempre lo había estado. Era fuerte y bien podía crear un muro de nuevo aunque ahora fuera más difícil al tener recuerdos tan recientes.

Cuando empacó todo, cerró su maleta y se puso de pie para ponerla en la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y decidió marcharse en cuanto se hubiese desahogado para no tener que hacerlo frente a nadie.

Se sintió patética de formar un carácter y ahora llorar por aquel sujeto que de pronto tuvo ganas de golpear. Se acostó contra la almohada y llorando se quedó dormida y fue el ruido de una puerta quien la hizo sobresaltar horas después.

Frotó sus ojos que estaban muy rojos y miró que Ren Tao se encontraba ahora de pie frente a la cama, malhumorado y con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura. Parecía haber salido de la ducha.

"- Creí que ya no entrabas aquí – murmuró con ironía al inclinar su cabeza."

"-Has estado llorando – afirmó frunciendo el ceño sin responder por qué estaba ahí – entre hace algunos minutos y decidí ver que te ocurría."

"- No estoy llorando – mintió – estoy muy cansada y…"

"- Esta maleta – dijo al señalarla y hacerla caer al piso molesto. No se había dado cuenta de aquel equipaje hasta que se hubo acercado – no me digas que mi esposa huye."

"- ¡No estoy huyendo! ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? ¿Quieres la anulación verdad?"

La sorpresa en el rostro de él confirmó todo lo que Tamao más temía.

"- Que alivio – se adelantó la joven quien se sentía herida – pronto volveré con lo que es mas importante para mí."

"- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – preguntó conteniendo su furia."

"- ¿Qué importa eso?"

"- ¿Fue mi madre? – el silenció de la joven respondió por ella – maldita sea."

"- En vez de ignorarme debes decírmelo. No me importa, no tienes que actuar como si eso me afectaría."

"¿Y quién ha dicho que pensaba eso? – su voz sonó fría."

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Deseaba golpearlo con algo y gritarle que lo amaba y que todo aquello la lastimaba.

"- Quiero una anulación por cien días."

"- Te puedo dar una anulación para varios años si lo deseas- respondió la joven sarcástica."

"- Cien días – repitió furioso – escucha, esto es…"

"- ¡No me interesa! – gritó inclinando su cabeza – lo que digas no importa, solo dame algo que firmar y te doy la anulación."

Ren la miró con frialdad.

"-No es necesario, con solo decirlo ya se anuló – mintió – si yo lo deseo esta será la anulación."

"- Vaya que es bueno ser quien manda todo esto ¡Hacer lo que uno guste!"

"- ¿Por qué actúas así? – Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos - ¿es que esto te está afectando mas de lo que crees?"

Tamao no lo soportó; poniéndose de pie intentó no abofetearlo sino, golpearlo con el puño algo que Ren detuvo con facilidad atrayéndola hacía sí.

"- Te irás entonces mañana mismo."

"- ¡Me iré ahora!"

"- No – dijo al aprisionarla más a él – estaremos cien días sin vernos por lo tanto ahora voy a dejarte algo para que me recuerdes."

"-!Cien días! – repitió sin temor a su amenaza – si gustas te regalo toda la vida."

"-No lo harás, Eres mía – Reiteró al acercarla más – Y te voy a mostrar ahora por qué – Comenzó a besarla y cargarla en brazos mientras ella luchaba."

La depositó en la cama y quitándose la toalla la aprisionó con su cuerpo desnudo haciéndola cerrar sus ojos.

"-Si que te avergüenzas – murmuró con burla al verla tan roja."

"- ¡M-Me las pagaras!"

"- Si, ahora veremos cuanto tendré que pagar- respondió al besarla y controlarla ya que la chica se quería liberar."

Arrancando su camisa y deslizando su falda, la joven se movía aun mas sabiendo que estaba en desventaja.

"-¡R-Ren! – Trató de reprender con dificultad ya que el estar en ropa interior sintiéndolo era sin duda placentero."

"- Ahora verás como gritaras mi nombre – dijo casi con maldad al abrir sus piernas y colocarse entre ellas mientras la besaba."

Tomaba sus labios con tanta rapidez y exigencia que molesta, decidió hacer lo mismo, rodeándolo y haciendo que se pegaran aun más.

Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando con claridad y Tamao supo que hoy si concluirían todo.

Ren se encargó de desabrochar el sostén y tocar aquellos montículos mientras seguía besándola logrando que la joven se arqueara deseosa.

"- No creo soportar por mucho – escuchó que Ren murmuraba por lo bajo al ocultar su rostro en su cuello."

Se escuchaba tan agitado que ella supo que era algo que debían hacer ya. Ella también lo deseaba y aquello les daría un descanso.

"- Hazlo… - se escuchó su suave murmullo haciendo que él se separase un poco para mirarla con el ceño fruncido."

"- Te…dolerá."

"-Lo sé… - respondió tocando las mejillas del chico – pero… - no continuó al sentir los labios de Ren. Ya no quería hablar, no era necesario."

Sintió como su braga cedía ante la fuerza de Ren quien no esperó a quitarla completamente, sorprendiéndola.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió entrar en ella. Poniéndola tensa, incomoda y asustada.

Ren notó lo difícil que estaba resultando aquello y la besó de manera más suave acariciando su cintura y bajando su mano a cierta zona entre sus piernas para poder lograr su cometido.

Al escucharla gemir de placer y como los músculos delicados de la chica se relajaban pudo hacerlo completamente. Entró en ella haciéndolo suspirar de alivio y placer mientras ella gemía de igual manera.

Arremetió contra ella excitándole el hecho de escucharla gemir su nombre de aquella forma pensando que cuando todo pásese Tamao terminaría avergonzada por ello.

La empujó con fuerza una última vez logrando un gemido mucho más alto en ella que indicaba que había acabado mientras él se dejaba caer sobre ella sabiendo que aun no podía llegar al final.

"-Mal…dita sea…– murmuró con la respiración entrecortada al incorporarse un poco y mirarla- Dije que ahora recordarías esto. No dejaré que te muevas hasta que termine dentro y luego volveremos a hacerlo – amenazó haciéndola asentir dócil y excitada ya que había sentido lo que en realidad conllevaba aquella intimidad."

Volvió a mover las caderas y ella gimió indefensa sabiendo que estaba muy sensible y pronto sintió la necesidad de ayudarle en aquel movimiento.

Sintió que estaba a punto de terminar cuando las embestidas fueron más largas y fuertes haciéndola gemir avergonzada y agradada por ello, pronto, Ren se tensó sobre ella cayéndole encima y sintiendo como se derramaba toda su simiente dentro de ella.

Sintió aquel líquido y se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro y haciendo un pequeño gemido que delataba su vergüenza.

"-R-Ren… - dijo respirando con dificultad y abrazándolo. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que su secreto amenazaba con salir- yo…"

"- Si tienes aun fuerza para hablar – la miró dejando notar lo atractivo que era con sus cabellos revueltos y su mirada penetrante – entonces soportaras que volvamos a intentarlo dentro de unos minutos."

"-Si – murmuró embelesada sin perder de vista su rostro. Lo amaba y estaba disfrutando aquello tanto que cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, ella los esperaba gustosos sorprendiéndose cuando él la besaba con más calma y casi con cariño sin olvidar que aun estaba dentro de ella."

La noche fue larga y placentera, jamás había entendido los comentarios de las mujeres al hablar del sexo hasta ese día.

Se avergonzaba pensar cuanto le gustaba pero le aliviaba saber que era él el primero y después de aquello se dijo que sería el último. Lo amaba más que a nada y descubrir en realidad cuanto, le hizo derramar lágrimas cuando ya en la madrugada descansaba en sus brazos desnuda.

Él no la amaba y aunque aquella noche jamás la olvidaría si podía tratar de olvidarse para siempre de Ren.

Ya muy entrada la mañana sintió cuando él la soltó y comenzaba a vestirse dándole la espalda.

"- Ya estas despierta – murmuró con seriedad. Haciéndola entristecer y tomar aire en silencio al poner una máscara de indiferencia – Si gustas puedo pedir tu transporte ahora."

"-Eso me ayudaría mucho – dijo dándole igual la espalda y tomando la frazada de la cama – tomaré un baño antes de irme."

"-Solo serán cien días – recordó con amargura."

"-Claro, pero yo te doy todo el tiempo que…"

"-Iré por ti en cien días."

"-No quiero eso – dijo al girarse y mirarlo molesta – estaré donde más quiero y ya te ayudé lo suficiente."

"-Si, a desahogarme – miró la cama y luego a ella con frialdad."

"-A mí también me ayudaste – murmuró avergonzada de su atrevimiento pero consiente que Ren se enfadaría aun mas."

"-Baja cuando termines – dijo al dirigirse a la puerta."

"-Descuida, lo haré muy rápido."

Escuchó como azotaba la puerta logrando que ella se dirigiera al baño. Lloró un poco y al salir se colocó un vestido que era al mismo tiempo un abrigo color azul claro que resaltaba sus atributos. Se aplicó gotas en los ojos pudiendo así despejar el color rojo en estos y al ponerse maquillaje pudo ocultar su palidez.

Consiente que estaba más que bien bajó con su maleta haciendo que Jun y Ren la observaran.

"-Tamao… ¿tu…?"

"-Fue un placer estar contigo Jun – sonrió."

"- Tamao – murmuró."

"-Vámonos – dijo Ren al tomar su maleta."

"-¿No me despediré de tu abuelo y madre?"

"-No te vas para siempre."

"-Eso es lo que tú crees – desafió."

Ren la miró molesto y tomándola de la muñeca se la llevó hasta la salida de la mansión.

"-Me lastimas – dijo al salir."

"- Escucha no tengo tiempo para berrinches de una niña. Ya dije lo que haré en cien días a no ser que estés ansiosa de otra sesión de sexo."

"- ¿Sesión de sexo? – repitió indignada para luego mirarlo molesta – una fue suficiente."

"-No fue solo una vez – dijo con seriedad – fueron tres y en todas me rogabas…"

"-¡Basta!, ¡Eso ya pasó!"

"- No lo creo. En cien días iré por ti – reiteró con frialdad."

"- Puede que ya esté con alguien más – retó con altanería – después de probarlo es muy probable que…! Ah! – se detuvo al sentir dolor en su muñeca cuando Ren la tomó con más fuerza."

"- Eres mía que te quede claro y pobre del maldito que toque lo que me pertenece."

"Ya no soy nada de ti – respondió al acariciar su muñeca pensando que aquel enfado en él solo era orgullo herido – esta farsa acabó."

Ren guardó silencio sin dejar de observarla con descaro y con total seriedad. Tamao sintió el calor de la noche anterior y rápidamente decidió irse al auto que le esperaba.

El chofer colocó la maleta en la parte trasera del auto y haciendo una reverencia al Tao salió de ahí.

Tamao no se atrevió a mirarle pero estaba segura que él la observaba. Iba en el asiento de atrás y no miró más que el frente del auto y cuando estuvo segura de haber salido de la propiedad de los Tao lloró en silencio.

¡Lo odiaba! Lo amaba tanto que le odiaba por ser tan cruel.

* * *

"-¿Estás seguro? – dijo la voz de Jun mientras él no perdía de vista el camino por donde el auto se había marchado."

"-Si quiero obtener esto, debo hacerlo – murmuró furioso."

"-Ren… - llamó cuando miró el rostro ensombrecido del chico."

"-Iré a revisar algunas cosas – dijo al pasar a su lado rápidamente."

"- ¿Le dijiste que la amabas? – preguntó deteniendo el paso del chico."

"- ¿De qué serviría? Solo quedaría como un idiota."

"-Pero… en cien días…"

"-Iré por ella como ya te lo expliqué esta mañana – la miró de reojo – ella aun es mi esposa."

"- Pero… ¿es que ella no firmó la anulación?"

"- ¿Cuál anulación? – preguntó el chico con una expresión cínica."

* * *

Tomó el micrófono y elevó su voz un poco mas hasta lograr aquella nota alta. Todos aplaudieron su don y al bajar del escenario varios sujetos se acercaron para alabar la belleza de la chica.

Tamao como siempre, sonreía con coquetería y frialdad dejándolos embobados y se disculpaba cuando a lo lejos veía a Yoh.

"-Una actuación perfecta – alabó dando un par de aplausos."

"- No es para tanto – rió encantada."

"-Ahora pareces tener más energía."

"- ¿Lo crees así? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa."

"- Por supuesto."

Ella esperó que aquello fuese verdad. Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde su regreso. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar que aquel día era el número ciento diecinueve y no el día número cien como Ren había dicho. Nuevamente maldecía el tener una esperanza que se desvanecería igual que la primera vez.

"- ¿Deseas algo de tomar para celebrar? – preguntó al ver un camarero con bebidas."

"- No puedo – repitió – ya nos acercamos al verano – dijo al abanicarse con su mano y dejando notar su vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sostenido de unos delicados tirantes de plata para aquella presentación – además por eso traje este atuendo."

"-Por eso – levantó su copa sonriendo – y por eso también – señaló su vientre haciéndola suspirar."

"-Es difícil engañarte ¿no es así?"

"-Has bajado de peso y ciertamente – dijo sin atisbo de malicia – tus pechos están volviendo locos a estos sujetos y aunque tu vientre esté aun plano, no creo que sea por mucho – sonrió al notar la mirada impresionada de la chica – Recuerda que Anna estuvo embarazada."

"- Es curioso cómo te has vuelto experto con un solo hijo – habló en tono bromista – yo solo he tenido un mes para darme cuenta – sonrió al tocar su estomago."

"- ¿Será que el desmayo de aquel concierto fue el que te hizo pensar en ello?"

"-Eso y otros factores que no comentaré contigo – murmuró sonrojada al cruzarse de brazos – por lo general debería hablarlo con una mujer."

"-Tu solo hablas con tu medico – rió y miró el liquido de su copa – No se lo dirás ¿no es así?"

Yoh regresaba con el tema que la hacía enfadar y llorar últimamente, algo que pudo atribuírselo a sus hormonas.

"-Yoh – llamó en tono amenazante haciendo reír."

"-Esta bien, dejaré el tema pero ¿sabes? – Miró el elegante hotel en donde Tamao era invitada de honor – hemos terminado con la temporada y el contrato ¿Te parece si puedo pedirte un favor?"

"- ¿Si?"

"- Anna y yo queríamos, bueno – se sonrojó – tener un momento a solas y…"

".Cuidaré de Hanna – rió – no te preocupes."

"- ¿Te parece mañana? Solo sería por una semana."

"-Mañana está bien – sonrió y miró a su amigo aliviado."

Puede que se hubiese criado con él pero Yoh parecía más su amigo que hermano. Sonrió y esperó hasta que por la noche él la dejó en su apartamento.

Había decidido comprar uno desde el momento que supo que sería madre. Ahora tendría alguien por quien pensar y hacer muchas cosas. La idea de cómo sería el bebe la entristecía y alegraba al mismo tiempo ¿se parecería a él? ¿Cómo actuaría él si lo supiese?

Aquella pregunta la hizo enfadar. No, no lo sabría, aquel bebe era suyo y de nadie más.

Cuando supo que lo tendría lloró de alegría y supo que tendría un recordatorio de por vida con Ren pero aquel tesoro sería solo suyo y ya no estaría sola.

Al pensar en ello entró a su espacioso departamento e ingresó a un pequeño cuarto que preparó para aquel bebe.

Aun no se notaba pero sonrió con clara felicidad al tocar su vientre. Decidió ir a dormir y tener juguetes preparados para la llegada de Hanna.

* * *

"- ¿Desea hospedarse? – preguntó el chofer de aquel auto oscuro al estacionarse aquella mañana frente a un edificio de apartamentos."

"-Eso lo sabré dentro de poco.- dijo su voz fría al bajar del auto – pero lo más seguro sea que sí. Me hospedaré en el hotel de nuestra familia."

"-Como ordene – murmuró el hombre al arrancar y dejar a Ren Tao frente al edificio."

Ren miró el edificio y colocó las manos en su bolsillo. Llamó la atención en especial de las mujeres al observarlo con aquella ropa casual y su imponente imagen.

Entró y mirando al recepcionista le indicó el apartamento donde se hospedaba la joven. Se dijo que la información costó un par de billetes sabiendo que la chica deseaba privacidad pero bien había valido la pena.

Además aquel lugar era exclusivo y un poco de imagen también ayudaba a la causa. Hizo un gesto de fastidio ante lo estúpido que para él eran las personas. Bien podía ser algún asesino disfrazado y ellos le dejaban pasar.

Sacaría de aquel lugar a Tamao. Después de todo regresaba por ella.

Subió por el ascensor y se detuvo casi en el último piso, se acercó a una puerta al final del pasillo, tocó un par de veces y esperó escuchando algunos ruidos.

"-Hanna, espera debo abrir."

Empujó los juguetes un poco y abrió imaginando que a Yoh y Anna se les había olvidado alguna de las más de cien recomendaciones para cuidar de Hanna.

"- No creo que ya… - se detuvo y palideció al verlo ahí frente a ella – !R-Ren!."

"- Veo que te alegra verme – murmuró frio al notar aquella reacción cuando él ansiaba abrazarla – y veo que estas de niñera."

"-Por… una semana… - respondió de pronto cohibida al mirar al pequeño en el piso- Yoh salió de viaje con Anna."

"-Entonces, partiremos en una semana – entró arrogante como siempre."

"-Se supone que debes dejar que te invite a pasar."

"-No es necesario – afirmó altanero – debo admitir que me sorprendió que vivieses en un apartamento. Esta vez se me dificultó encontrarte."

"- Quería algo más estable – mintió."

"-Tienes ya un matrimonio – afirmó frío - ¿eso no es estabilidad?"

"-No para mí – desafió."

"-¡Tama…! Mamá – llamó entre balbuceos el pequeño quien hizo que ambos miraran el piso."

"- Hanna, lo mejor es que te lleve a la habitación y… - Se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura y sintió de pronto el olor a galletas que el pequeño tenía esparcidas en el piso haciendo que su estomago se revolviera - ¡Dios! – dijo al correr al baño rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a Ren."

Cerró la puerta y supo para su mala suerte que sus arcadas se escuchaban un poco. Se detuvo en la pared y lavó su rostro y boca al mirar el lavado. Haló de la cadena y salió pálida encontrándose con un Ren Tao molesto y mirándole con más intensidad.

"- Estas enferma – afirmó."

"-No es...eso – desvió su mirada."

Ren se acercó hasta tocar sus mejillas para revisar su temperatura mientras el corazón de Tamao se estaba desbocando.

"-Estoy bien – respondió por lo bajo."

"- Estas más delgada – dijo casi para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño y de pronto mostrando una expresión preocupada, algo que hizo que el corazón de la joven se enterneciera."

"- Ren, estoy bien."

"-Lo estarás. Nos iremos pronto de aquí."

"-¡No!"

"- ¿Por qué no? ¡Maldita sea!"

"- ¡Tardaste ciento veinte días en regresar! – recriminó."

"-Veo que llevabas la cuenta ¿no se suponía que no te importaba?"

"- ¡Solo vete!"

"- No – respondió."

"-No te necesito."

"- Estas enferma – recriminó frunciendo el ceño"

"-¡No lo estoy!"

"- Claro, ya lo has demostrado – respondió sarcástico."

"- ¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?!- Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia ante su tono."

"- ¿La culpa? – preguntó con seriedad."

"- ¡No estoy enferma, tonto! – respondió tocando su cabeza por el mareo - ¡Estoy embarazada!"

Harta, supo que al fin había soltado la bomba logrando la sorpresa en el rostro de Ren quien la observaba de arriba abajo.

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¡Ahora estas sordo! – dijo al borde del llanto maldiciendo a sus hormonas."

"- ¿Cuándo…?"

"- ¡Solo he estado contigo esa noche, adivina!"

Si no hubiese estado tan molesta el rostro de sorpresa de Ren le hubiese parecido gracioso pero pronto aquel semblante tomó un matiz arrogante y una leve sonrisa se dejó notar en él. Se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la colocó contra la pared, la besó posesivamente, con tanta ansiedad que Tamao estuvo a punto de responder pero él ya se había separado.

"- Vaya, y pensé en una amenaza... – la miró con altanería – ahora es obvio que regresaras conmigo."

"-Nuestro matrimonio esta anulado…- respondió aun debilitada y confundida por aquel beso."

"-No creo que seas idiota pero si muy ingenua y tonta – sonrió con malicia – solo tú eres capaz de creer que una anulación matrimonial se rompe con solo decirlo."

"- Espera un momento… – intentó protestar ofendida por sus palabras."

"-Vendrás conmigo y tendrás a mi hijo en el lugar que corresponde – exclamó con posesividad fría –Después de todo, eres mía."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

.

* * *

**_Avance proximo cap:  
_**

_Comenzó a llorar sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo sin querer aparentarlo._

_"- Por favor… - murmuró con seriedad e incomodidad – no llores, yo…"_

_"-¡¿Tu qué?! – gritó para luego sollozar."_

_"- ¿Quieres que diga la verdad? !si es así, puedo hablar sin problemas! - le encaró molesto de no poder consolarla."_

_"-¡No me interesa ya! Si me voy contigo solo será por el bebe – exclamó al girarse y querer marcharse más el agarre de Ren la detuvo – suéltame."_

_"- Estas muy alterada – dijo con peligrosa calma tomándola en brazos."_

_"- ¡Bájame! – exclamó molesta sin dejar de llorar."_

_"- Vaya parece que las hormonas te están afectando – sin una pisca de burla la miró detenidamente haciendo que ella lo mirase dubitativa – Fausto me explicaba aquellos cambios cuando su esposa se ponía de mal humor."_

_"- ¡Tu eres el culpable! – Dijo al fin molesta sin dejar de llorar - ¡Tú me has dejado así! ¡La culpa siempre es tuya!"_

_Ren rió esta vez con burla y superioridad haciéndola llorar y aferrarse furiosa a su pecho._

_"- Lo haremos ahora mismo – susurró con malicia al oído de la joven."_

_"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó dejando de llorar por unos segundos y mirarlo como si no hubiese escuchado."_

_"- Ya hace mucho que no te he tocado – entrecerró sus ojos arrogante."_

_"-No quiero que lo hagas– fue su respuesta fría."_

_"- Te aseguro que puedo lograr que lo desees ahora – dijo al buscar los labios y tomarlos sin permiso."_

* * *

**_Hasta luego._**


	9. Hormonas

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap.9: Hormonas._

_

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Siguió cortando en trozos aquella fruta y se giró avergonzada al sentir aquella intensa mirada.

"- Hay cosas más interesantes que ver... - murmuró."

"- Si, pero ahora eres tu quien llama toda mi atención - respondió sentado en una silla - Es bueno que vistas así - miró aquella sudadera - tus pechos se han hecho más grandes y no dudo que llamaras la atención con ese cuerpo."

"-N-No es para tanto - respondió nerviosa y muy dentro de ella feliz que la notase atractiva."

"- Me preguntó - se reclinó con una mirada fría - ¿en qué fantasías sexuales no te habrán metido tus admiradores?"

"- ¡Ren!"

Con claro espanto Tamao le miraba de hito a hito.

Hacía solo algunos minutos, un joven repartidor tocó a su puerta y le entregó un ramo de rosas que según él, pertenecían a un admirador.

Para ella era común recibir aquella clase de regalos pero Ren se enfureció y luego intimidó tanto al chico que el pobre salió huyendo causando la molestia de la joven mientras el rostro de Ren se notaba cada vez más frío.

"- ¿Por qué te escandalizas? Sabes muy bien que así es."

"- No tienen porque hacer eso - respondió desagradada por la idea."

"-Claro que no - respondió arrogante - por lo menos yo no tengo que imaginar nada."

Tamao lo miró sin entender.

"- Porque yo puedo tenerte cuando quiera y soy yo quien se ha encargado de ponerte así- señaló su vientre."

La arrogancia y la malicia con que decía las cosas no hacían más que excitarla. Su médico le había advertido de posibles efectos hormonales pero ahora era el momento menos deseado para eso.

"-No sé a que ha venido todo este tema – dijo con indiferencia – dejémoslo ya."

"- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás embarazada? - preguntó frunciendo ahora el ceño."

Tamao sabía que el interrogatorio empezaba y que era eso lo que él realmente quería preguntar.

"- Hace... un mes."

"- ¿Solo hace un mes?"

"- Me... desmayé en una presentación - desvió su mirada."

"- Supongo que Yoh estaba ahí - dijo aparentando que no se había preocupado por eso."

"- Si y fue ahí donde se me atendió y se me dio la noticia."

"- ¿Has ido con otro médico?"

Tamao asintió tomando el recipiente con la fruta y saliendo de la cocina siendo seguida por Ren quien notaba todos sus movimientos. La joven depositó el plato en una pequeña mesa de juegos en la que estaba Hanna.

Vestida con vaqueros y una sudadera no hacía más que resaltar, que bajo todo eso se escondía un cuerpo que para él era perfecto. Tenía sostenido el cabello en una coleta alta y sus mejillas rosas sin maquillaje le daban un aspecto tierno recordando de pronto a la antigua chica de cabellos cortos.

"- ¿Deseas...?"

"- ¿Hm?"

"- ¿Deseas comer algo? - preguntó sin querer que él observase la vergüenza de tener que recordar una promesa en el pasado."

"- Hace mucho que no pruebo algo hecho por ti - murmuró con seriedad."

"- Ya no sé hacerlo mucho."

"-Yo creo que si - respondió - después de todo dijiste que siendo mi esposa cocinarías todo lo que me gustara."

"- Era muy tonta en ese entonces - dijo con frialdad y vergüenza dirigiéndose a la cocina."

"- Nos iremos en una semana - repitió sabiendo que la chica se había negado hace un rato."

"- No deseo marcharme."

"- Estas embarazada.

"- ¡No estoy invalida por eso!"

"- No puedes estar sola."

"- Es algo que tendré que pensar - dijo molesta al tener aquella discusión."

"- Pues yo no esperaré a que lo pienses, te llevaré conmigo en una semana."

"- ¡Eres odioso! - exclamó furiosa al mirarlo con cuchillo en mano."

"- Tu eres mi esposa, así que harás lo que diga."

"- ¡Claro que no!"

Ren se puso de pie como si no la hubiese escuchado y salió.

Tamao se giró haciendo la cena de aquel día y luego cuando estuvo lista salió para ver donde se encontraba Ren, sorprendiéndose cuando lo vio cargando a Hanna y mirarlo de un modo examinador.

"- Tienes la sonrisa tonta de tu padre - le murmuró mientras el pequeño sonreía."

"- Ten cuidado... - fueron las palabras de Tamao al intervenir y llamar la atención de ambos ahí - también ha sacado el carácter de su madre y no es agradable verlo así - suspiró."

"- Si tenemos un hijo - la miró con intensidad sonrojándola - espero saque mi carácter. Con el tuyo lo harán pedazos."

"- ¡Para tu información...!"

"-Si es una niña, quiero que se parezca a ti."

"- ¿Para qué quieres eso? - preguntó ya molesta de su comentario y de hablar como si fuesen una pareja común y corriente."

"- Por qué su madre es preciosa, es un desperdicio tirar esa genética a la basura."

Parpadeó apenada, sorprendida y halagada. El chico había dicho aquello como si hablase del clima, algo sin importancia pero para ella había sido encantador recordando el por qué estaba loca por él.

Nuevamente decidió despejar ese pensamiento. En cuanto Hanna durmiera hablaría con él y le dejaría claro que no se marcharía.

Más tarde esa noche cenaron en silencio mientras Tamao trataba de hacer que el pequeño comiese sus verduras no logrando nada con ello.

El pequeño estaba en un silla para bebes justo en medio de ambos haciéndola apenar debido a la extraña escena familiar que ahí se llevaba a cabo.

"- Déjame a mi – intervino Ren molesto por la tranquilidad con la que ella trataba al pequeño – Cómelas, si no, no tendrás tus juguetes – señaló dichos objetos tomando uno del piso."

El pequeño balbuceó algunas palabras y lo miró con atención. Tenía dos años ya, suponía que para ese momento comprendía ciertas cosas.

Para sorpresa de Tamao este comió sonriendo como si nada. Notó como Ren volvía a comer sin inmutarse ante la obediencia del pequeño.

"- ¿Cómo lo has logrado?"

"-No hace falta ser genio – murmuró sin mirarla con acento arrogante – sabiendo que tiene de madre a una persona como Anna supongo que está acostumbrado a que se le hable con dureza y que se le amenace con quitarle cosas."

Tamao parpadeó sorprendida comprendiendo al fin la lógica del asunto pero luego frunció el ceño.

"- Yo mimaré mucho al bebe."

"-Si lo haces lo malcriaras – dijo con seriedad – por eso Hanna no te obedece."

"- Pero…"

"- No lo hagas."

"- Es mi hijo – le recordó molesta."

"- Tengo tanta autoridad sobre él como tú – murmuró impaciente por aquella actitud."

"-Hablaremos luego – sentenció bajando la voz por Hanna."

Ren accedió y como modo de respuesta levantó su plato y decidió marcharse de aquella mesa.

Tamao en ese momento se quiso echar a llorar. Tenía miedo que él le quitase lo que pronto sería su único motivo de vivir, luego maldijo a sus hormonas. Era una pequeña discusión y tenía ganas de echarse a llorar a mares.

* * *

Ren dejó el plato en su lugar luego de lavarlo y miró furioso el lugar. Ella se había estacionado ahí como si desease vivir sola siempre.

Le estaba empezando a fastidiar el hecho que después de escuchar su historia, pareciera que no había planeado decirle nada de aquel hijo y para colmo hablaba de él como si deseaba acapararlo.

Se sintió estúpido pero de pronto sentía celos de aquel hijo no nacido. De pronto deseó que ella no estuviese en aquel estado.

Regresó luego de tomar un poco de agua. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta con brazos cruzados al mirar a la mujer vestir a Hanna en aquella sala, poniéndole una graciosa pijama de conejos.

"- Muy bien ¿te parece una historia antes de dormir? – Tamao le sonrió y el pequeño asentía enérgicamente haciéndola sentir mejor."

Notó que la mirada de Ren no se despegaba de ella en lo absoluto. Con incomodidad se sentó al pie de la cama y leyó hasta que el pequeño durmió, saliendo luego de ahí y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"- Me sorprende que hagas todo eso para que duerma – murmuró con genuina sorpresa."

"- Incluso Anna lo hace – respondió – es un niño, se debe mimar."

"-No le encuentro sentido."

"-Ren, a los niños se les debe…- de pronto vino a su mente la posible infancia de aquel hombre y aquella mirada frívola le animó a preguntar - ¿Tu madre nunca…?"

"- No era de las personas que abrazaba o besaba cuando te lastimabas – se encogió de hombros sin importancia – pero supongo que es así como se te crea carácter."

Lo observó y una ternura se formó en ella. Comprendía bien porque no deseaba que mimara a aquel hijo que llevaba dentro.

Llegó a la conclusión que el que necesitaba cariño era aquel sujeto.

"- Nos iremos en una semana – repitió esta vez con frialdad – y no aceptare…"

"- De acuerdo – respondió sorprendiéndolo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Iré contigo – dijo desviando su mirada para que no observase la ternura que le había causado."

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

"- ¿Perdón?

"- ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer tan repentinamente? – respondió entrecerrando sus ojos y mostrando aquel atisbo de duda."

"-Mi hijo… necesitará de un padre."

"- ¿Ahora lo necesita? –preguntó sarcástico."

"- ¡Dije que era por su bien!"

"- ¿Y qué bien tiene eso?"

"- Pensé que no vendrías – desvió su mirada con tristeza– por lo tanto no quise molestarte con esta noticia pensando que no querrías atarte luego de decirme de la anulación. Decidí criarlo sola."

"- Claro – murmuró sarcástico - ¡Tardé uno días pero eso no significaba que no volvería!"

"- ¿Qué diferencia hay? – Preguntó al borde del llanto sorprendiendo al hombre frente a ella - ¡Hace años lo hiciste! ¡No volviste y lo único que lograste fue…!"

Comenzó a llorar sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo sin querer aparentarlo.

"- Por favor… - murmuró con seriedad e incomodidad – no llores, yo…"

"-¡¿Tu qué?! – gritó para luego sollozar."

"- ¿Quieres que diga la verdad? ¡_Si es así puedo hablar sin problemas! - le encaró molesto de no poder consolarla."_

"-¡No me interesa ya! Si me voy contigo solo será por el bebe – exclamó al girarse y querer marcharse más el agarre de Ren la detuvo – suéltame."

"- Estas muy alterada – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y tomándola en brazos."

"- ¡Bájame! – exclamó molesta sin dejar de llorar."

"- Vaya parece que las hormonas te están afectando – sin una pisca de burla la miró detenidamente haciendo que ella lo mirase dubitativa – Fausto me explicaba aquellos cambios cuando su esposa se ponía de mal humor."

"- ¡Tu eres el culpable! – Dijo al fin molesta sin dejar de llorar - ¡Tú me has dejado así! ¡La culpa siempre es tuya!"

Ren rió esta vez con burla y superioridad haciendo que ella se aferrase furiosa e impotente a su pecho.

"- Lo _haremos_ ahora mismo – susurró con malicia al oído de la joven."

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó dejando de llorar por unos segundos y mirarlo como si no hubiese escuchado."

"- Hace mucho que no te he tocado – entrecerró sus ojos arrogante."

"-No quiero que lo hagas– fue su respuesta fría."

"- Te aseguro que puedo lograr que lo desees ahora – dijo al buscar los labios tomarlos sin permiso."

Intentó resistirse más pronto se tranquilizó ¿de qué serviría hacerlo si de todas formas no la soltaría? Solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente y era que lo había extrañado.

Sin esperar, la llevó a su habitación y la depositó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirla mientras ella esperaba indefensa a que terminara. Unas cuantas lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas causando la inmovilidad de Ren quien se maldecía al pensar que todo se debía a él.

"- No sé qué pasa… - murmuró al limpiar sus ojos – E-Estoy molesta pero al mismo tiempo…"

"- Es mejor que duermas – suspiró casi con frustración."

"- Pero…"

Ren se puso de pie y la cubrió con la sabana.

"-El médico – murmuró apenada – dijo que podría tener cambios de humor o cierta sensibilidad… yo… – desvió su mirada."

"- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme – metió las manos en su bolsillo y la miró intensamente."

"- ¿De verdad deseas que te acompañe?"

"- Lo harás – reiteró arrogante."

"- Ren, esto es serio… tendremos un bebe – después de varias semanas para pensarlo se sintió asustada de aquella idea por primea vez."

"- Entonces tendremos que aprender a ser una familia – respondió con simpleza no convenciéndola – vuelvo enseguida."

"- ¿A dónde…?"

"- Avisaré al hotel que volveré mañana."

"- ¿Hotel?"

"- Me hospedaría en uno pero ¿No creerás que puedo dejarte sola cuando de pronto lloras por todo?"

"- No es porque yo lo desee – se defendió avergonzada y molesta."

"- Vendré enseguida. Dormiré contigo."

"- Nunca dije que podías dormir aquí."

"-Hace unos segundos no parecías pensar en ello – respondió arrogante logrando su objetivo al verla fruncir el ceño."

Molesta, Tamao se cubrió aun más con la sabana sabiendo que solo estaba usando sus bragas.

"-Ni lo intentes – ordenó – en cuanto descanses lo suficiente terminaremos. Puede que en la madrugada – calculó como si nada."

Le avergonzaron sus palabras pero decidió guardar silencio mientras seguía cada movimiento de Ren con la mirada y en cuanto se marchó, aprovechó el momento para decidir vestirse un poco.

* * *

Ahí se encontraba ahora, cubierta solo por una delgada bata y en brazos de Ren quien parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Cuando estaba buscando sus pijamas, se escucharon los pasos del Tao acercarse, así que se había colocado lo primero que encontró haciéndola suspirar frustrada.

Observó al sujeto arrogante que le estaba causando todos aquellos males y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo con ternura al aferrarse más a él.

Sin engañarse a sí misma, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado pero… tenía ahora demasiado temor. Lo amaba demasiado, el bebe estaba en camino ¿entonces?… ¿y si no podían ser una familia?

La idea hizo que sus ganas de llorar se acrecentaran y de nuevo se enfadó. Sintió su orgullo pisoteado y que había quedado en ridículo al llorar y gritarle pero simplemente no podía controlar aquellos cambios.

Sus pechos crecerían mas y se preguntó si a Ren le seguiría gustando aquello.

Se aferró a él, lo deseaba, pero pronto todo pensamiento sobre eso quedó hecho trizas cuando sintió un malestar en su estomago.

Poniéndose de pie rápidamente y haciendo que Ren se despertara de inmediato.

Pudo ver como la peli rosa se apresuraba al baño, por ello decidió levantarse y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un paño y lo mojó para luego regresar a la habitación y encontrarla de pie mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla.

"-D-Detesto esto… - murmuró apenada que la viese así. Su vergüenza crecía pero Ren solo la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se recostara en la cama colocando el paño en su cabeza."

"- Hace calor, eso te refrescará un poco – dijo al ponerse a su lado - ¿todos los días es igual? – preguntó al mirar el reloj en la mesilla de noche que indicaban las cuatro de la mañana."

"- Si… es molesto – su rostro mostró una preocupación e incomodidad casi infantil haciendo que el chico sonriese levemente."

Tamao no lo notó por aquella oscuridad mientras percibía el silencio del Tao.

"- ¡Y se volverá peor! – dijo cansada al imaginarse hinchada."

"- Lo mejor entonces es que te duermas de nuevo – miró la pequeña bata transparente que la joven se había colocado luego que él regresara a la habitación y miró sus pechos que comenzaban erguirse y fue ahí cuando notó que ella le seguía con la mirada."

"- No tengo sueño."

"- Entonces dime – escupió las palabras debido a que ella parecía estarle provocando sin darse cuenta. – ¿Esperaras que te desnude y note aun mas tus pechos?"

"- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó asustada bajando su mirada y fue ahí cuando cubrió aquellos montículos hinchados – lo siento… es… el frío – se defendió avergonzada."

"- Si, el frío – exclamó sarcástico – en pleno verano…"

"- ¡A-Así es! – respondió avergonzada de su respuesta."

"- Lo mejor que podías haber dicho es un escalofrío – murmuró con arrogancia."

"- ¡¿Esa es la forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada?! – Estalló diciendo aquello como último recurso de defensa mientras Ren intentaba reprimir la risa irónica que le había causado aquella pregunta disparatada."

"- La forma en que quiero tratarte ahora mismo – dijo con peligrosa lentitud – me preocupa solo por el bebe."

Tamao se ruborizó ante la idea de cómo él estaba deseando tomarla.

"- Él medico… - comenzó jugando con la sabana distraídamente – dijo, que si podía ser con calma bien podríamos…"

"- ¿Estas accediendo? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"-¡N-No! – respondió con su respiración agitada. Lo deseaba y hablar de eso con él la estaba agitando mucho."

"- Mentirosa – recriminó con seriedad al atraerla de la cintura y besarla sin una pizca de calma – No quiero juegos – ordenó – te tendré ahora mismo."

Tamao no se opuso cuando la colocó contra la cama mientras él se colocaba sobre ella y tocó sus pechos algo que le sorprendió al escucharla gemir de aquella manera.

Casi le hizo perder la cordura saber que la joven tenía los pechos más sensibles y que con un simple roce la tendría cuando quisiese.

Se repetía que debía auto controlarse por el estado de aquella mujer pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? Estaba tan dócil que parecía que aceptaría todo lo que hiciese con ella, algo que sin duda alimentaba su mente lasciva.

Con frustración rodeó la cintura de la joven con un brazo y la atrajo hacía sí. La besó para tratar de tranquilizarse en cuanto se hubiese hundido en ella pero le volvía loco la manera en que ella movía sus caderas a él.

"- Calma… - murmuró con dificultad – necesitamos hacerlo…"

"- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó con un rostro preocupado y lleno de deseo. También parecía frustrada y eso no le ayudaba mucho."

"- Por ahora… - dijo jadeante – será de esta forma y… cuando nazca- la miró posesivo – probaremos."

"- ¿Pro-Probar? – preguntó sintiendo como se estaba hundiendo en ella y haciéndola gemir indefensa."

"- Te aseguro que habrá más formas que esta – presionó sus dientes al sentirla estrecha – y te prometo que haré que te gusten."

Tamao no le entendía muy bien pero estaba tan sumergida en aquel placer que poco le importó aquello.

Siguió sintiendo a Ren en su interior y fue pronto cuando llegó a la culminación mientras él pareció tardar solo unos segundos más.

Estaba tan agitada y satisfecha que avergonzada se aferró a él mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

Ren se dio cuenta y suspiró. Ella parecía más cansada de lo acostumbrado así que la dejó tranquila.

Haciéndose a un lado la cubrió con la sabana y miró aquel vientre levemente hinchado. Intentó tocarlo pero se detuvo cuando sintió sus mejillas tibias.

"- ¡Genial! – murmuró sarcástico para sí mismo. No recordaba la última vez que algo le había avergonzado de aquella manera."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

.

* * *

  
**_

**N/A: **_**primeramente y antes de todo espero hayan pasado felices vacaciones yo me enfermé estos dos últimos días XD así que pido disculpas que este cap este cortito. Le quité el resto porque quiero poner ciertas cosas en un solo cap. Y ando que la cabeza me mata u.u **_

_**Espero que este pedazo les guste y actualizaré hasta el otro viernes haciendo así tiempo para escribir y pues para mis estudios que es lo que me preocupa más.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes me leen:**_

_**Yuki minyooki chan:.:Elys:.:Gabe logan:.:Hopesol:.:Violett:.:tinavb:.:conchito:.:Shi no hime:.:MMchan02.**_

_**Y antes de terminar 4 avisos:**_

_***..Sip, explicaré todo es decir la base de este fic (las cosas inconclusas) , solo denme tiempo mediante el fic avance XD**_

_***..Actualizaré venganza innecesaria en cuanto termine este fic ya que varios me mandan msj y no, no lo he abandonado.**_

_***.. sip, este fic será más corto que el de venganza innecesaria bueno ahorita llevo 24 capitulos de ese fic así que este fic tendrá mas o menos esa cantidad por todo, si no me equivoco.**_

_***..Le daré un escarmiento a Ren XD solo esperen un poco**_

_**Y creo que es todo , como siempre agradezco a quienes leen esto. **_

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Proximo cap: **_

_**-Padres sustitutos.  
**_


	10. Padres sustitutos

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap.10: Padres sustitutos._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Despertando en los brazos del Tao, hizo que su corazón latiese más rápido y que avergonzada decidiera ponerse de pie, tomando una toalla dirigiéndose al baño dispuesta a ducharse.

No quiso girar para percatarse si aun dormía, quería entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí pero sus planes se opacaron al sentir como los mareos atacaban de nuevo perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio y aferrándose a lo primero que estuvo cerca.

Frente a ella, Ren Tao la tomaba de los hombros mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho dándose cuenta que él estaba completamente desnudo.

"-¡V-Vístete! – ordenó desviando su mirada al sentir su pulso dispararse queriendo preguntarle desde cuando la observaba o como la había auxiliado tan rápidamente."

¿Por qué tenía que amarlo? Se preguntó molesta, sabía bien que aunque fuese muy apuesto, no sería ningún problema para ella si no sintiese nada por él.

"- Que cara más familiar – ironizó sonriendo levemente con un claro signo de victoria poniéndola alerta."

"- ¿Qué quieres… decir?"

Ren la miró de arriba abajo, solo estaba cubierta por una toalla mientras sus cabellos largos estaban sueltos y su rostro era adornado por un simpático sonrojo.

"- Hace algunos años… – murmuró con seriedad incomodándola."

"- ¡En esa ocasión no pasó nada!"

"- No – sonrió arrogante – porque yo me detuve, además no sirve de mucho recordar ya que ahora eres mía."

"- No es el momento para eso – intentó separarse – debes vestirte – casi suplicó al sentirse indefensa y atraída."

"- No digas tonterías – murmuró con seriedad – ya me has visto."

"- ¡Eso no significa que…! – en medio de su mal humor desvió su mirada y mordió levemente su labio inferior – piña con caramelo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Quiero piña con caramelo… - murmuró frunciendo el ceño al sentir aquel antojo – saldré de compras."

"- ¿Saldrás así? – preguntó arrogante al verla tomar la perilla solo cubierta con la toalla. Al darse cuenta de ello, se avergonzó apresurándose al baño. Solo se detuvo cuando escuchó las nuevas palabras de Ren – iré yo."

"- ¿Iras? – parpadeó sorprendida."

"-Te mareas demasiado – murmuró al acercarse a su ropa – sin mencionar que causaras alboroto si vomitas en un lugar público."

"- ¡Para tu información hay baños! – se defendió apenada."

"- Iré – repitió – toma un baño tranquila."

Tamao lo miró pensativa casi como si algo no estuviese bien

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- ¿Has ido alguna vez de compras? – preguntó"

"- Casi siempre he tenido servidumbre… - comenzó Ren vistiéndose como si nada."

"- Es eso lo que me preocupa – respondió ella."

"- No soy un idiota – dijo sin mirarla – cuando te conocí sabias perfectamente que los primeros meses vivía completamente solo."

"-Tienes razón pero… - respondió recordando aquel detalle y pronto sintió cada recuerdo y aquella espantosa boda que la hizo desviar su mirada. Con el embarazo andaba aun más sensible y no quería pensar en aquellos días que no lograba perdonar."

Lo observó y se dijo que él era amable al ofrecerse pero aunque lo amase o accediera a irse con él no podía perdonarlo y solo podía pensar que una vez que Ren volviese a aburrirse le daría el divorcio.

"- Solo toma un baño – respondió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un desastre en la sala."

"- ¡Hanna! – casi gritó cuando recordó que el pequeño estaba en la otra habitación. Se avergonzó que hubiese olvidado aquello."

"- Vaya, una buena madre – ironizó cuando la joven había tomado en brazos al pequeño que había halado las cortinas."

"- Tu también serás padre – le recriminó molesta – y es mas – sonrió con cierta malicia – llevaras a Hanna contigo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Lo harás – ordenó – tomaré un baño y no podré cuidarlo por un rato así que es mejor que lo hagas, y espero que vuelvas temprano para que puedan desayunar – sonrió desafiante – puedes verlo como un entrenamiento."

"-Supongo que sabrás que pediré mi recompensa por la noche ¿no es así? – insinuó jugando aquel juego."

"- ¡No! – respondió tajantemente ruborizándose."

"- No me preocupa – se encogió de hombros – basta con que te toque y…"

"-¡T-Todo se debe al embarazo! – se defendió al recordar la noche anterior y la vergüenza de acceder tan dócilmente a él."

"- ¿Acaso he dicho que es otra cosa? Embarazo o no, lo aprovecharé."

Lo observó en silencio. Sin duda alguna Ren Tao era un cínico.

"- Eres insoportable – respondió molesta al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de una vez dejando al pequeño sonriente y al hombre junto a él negando con su cabeza."

"- Entonces…– miró al pequeño de reojo quien succionaba de su dedo pulgar – Es mejor que vayamos de una vez – suspiró al tomar la mano del pequeño."

* * *

Tamao salió y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente mientras se miraba en el espejo solo en ropa intima.

Miró nuevamente su cuerpo, su vientre levemente inflamado mientras que sus pechos eran los más visibles gracias a su aun pequeña cintura.

"-No lo será por mucho… - murmuró para sí misma – y no le atraeré mas… es un tonto – finalizó molesta ya que le estaba importando mucho su apariencia por Ren."

Se halagaba y sentía un orgullo femenino cuando él le decía que era hermosa pero ahora solo pensaba que se pondría como un globo.

Frunció el ceño molesta y se miró en el espejo. Cuando eso sucediese trataría que no le importase. Puede que hayan hecho una tregua por el bebe pero debía recordar que era Ren Tao y con el nada era esperanzador y seguro.

Colocó sobre su cuerpo un vestido blanco que se ajustaba bien a su cintura y acentuaba sus pechos mientras se repetía que no se lo había puesto por Ren.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a arreglar el desastre del pequeño Hanna mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Sin duda alguna ser ama de casa no era fácil pero esas cosas siempre le habían agradado.

Miró el reloj de pared por decima vez cuando este marcó las nueve de la mañana y no había rastro de Hanna ni del Tao.

Caminó de un lado al otro hasta tomar el teléfono y querer marcar a la recepción del edificio pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el llamado de la puerta.

Aliviada y preocupada se apresuró a la puerta sin pensar en verificar quien era y fue en ese instante, cuando abrió la puerta, que deseó haber revisado primero.

"- Tu… - murmuró retrocediendo – Lo lamento – dijo con seriedad y porte malicioso – pero no hay visitas ahora."

"- Puede que no – dijo el hombre de cabellos dorados frente a la puerta llevando consigo un ramo de rosas – pero al querer enviar otro ramo, el chiquillo que lo hizo la ultima vez salió huyendo."

"-No fui yo si a eso te refieres – murmuró cruzándose de brazos – pero gracias por el gesto."

"- Eres una mujer muy interesante – sonrió y le miró de forma penetrante - ¿puedo pasar?"

"-De...Acuerdo – fingió cortesía pero todo le daba un mal presentimiento y se molestaba saber que no podía echarle porque se daría cuenta de su temor y aquello era algo que no mostraría frente a Marco."

Desde que había regresado, él no dejaba de insinuarle alguna cita o algo mas mientras ella le rechazaba una y otra vez.

Ella sabía cómo lidiar con sujetos así, por eso no vio la necesidad de comentárselo a nadie y ahora terminaría con todo aquello.

"- Escucha – le miró casi con coquetería - ¿te importaría dejarme a solas? Pronto estaré de niñera y quisiera…"

"- ¿Niñera?"

"- Si – dijo tratando de sacar a la luz su carta bajo la manga – en estos momentos Ren Tao está de compras con el pequeño que..."

"- ¡¿Tao!? – preguntó furioso al ponerse de pie y tomarla por sorpresa – he estado pidiéndote salir y ¿te revuelcas con él? ¿Cuánto es tu valor?"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula."

"- ¿Cuál es la cantidad que tengo que pagar para tener los mismo privilegios? ¿Una compañía? – dijo peligrosamente al acercarse."

"- Espera un momento – dijo al quedarse en su lugar cuando de pronto tenía ansias de huir de ahí."

"- O… ¿es que puedo tomarte sin permiso alguno? Puedo pagarte mucho – se acercó aun mas – He soñado mucho este momento y podemos hacerlo sin problema, nadie se enterará."

Tamao tragó saliva, aquello no era nuevo para ella pero algo en él la hacía temer. Sabía que si se oponía podía cometer una locura y tomarla a la fuerza.

Ya había aprendido de forma aterradora aquello mientras miraba de reojo la habitación tratando de pensar a mil por hora y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un florero hecho de barro estéticamente bien decorado en una mesa cerca de la entrada de su habitación. Decepcionada supo que tendría que quebrarlo al golpear a ese sujeto en la cabeza.

"- Entonces… ¿nadie lo sabrá? – preguntó con una mirada seductora, tanto así que pudo ver lo ansioso que se ponía."

"- Nadie – reiteró devorándola con la vista."

"- Vamos entonces a mi habitación – murmuró retrocediendo con elegancia."

"- Como quieras - sonrió satisfecho – por fin serás mía."

"- Eso será un problema – se escuchó la voz que los paralizó – verás, puede que ella no te lo haya dicho en medio de todo este…ambiente – la miró de reojo con frialdad pura – pero ella está casada."

"- ¿Casada? – murmuró por lo bajo."

"-Verás, el precio es muy alto – repitió sarcástico – la próxima vez procura cerrar la puerta del apartamento al entrar."

"- Solo soy un admirador – murmuró con una tranquilidad que solo fingía – solo es eso, yo..."

"- Largo – ordenó molesto – si no deseas perder el puesto que para mi opinión no te has merecido."

"- Nos veremos – dijo el hombre de mala gana al hacer una reverencia a Tamao."

"-No me has entendido – se escuchó la voz fría de Ren antes que este se fuera del apartamento – no te acerques o te borraré del mapa."

El hombre de cabellos rubios solo asintió nervioso y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ren la examinó conteniendo su molestia hasta depositar las compras en la mesa mientras el pequeño miraba a ambos adultos.

"- Hanna – llamó Tamao aliviada – Ren, yo…"

"-Hanna – se escuchó la orden del Tao llamando la atención del pequeño – toma – le extendió una caja que parecía contener bloques de juguete – ve a jugar."

Tamao permanecía en silencio al mirar a Hanna obedecer como si nada mientras ella no se atrevía a hablar. Ren estaba de verdad furioso y aquello si era un desafío para ella.

"- Ren…"

"- ¿Qué demonios hacía ese sujeto aquí? – preguntó con frialdad reprimiendo un poco la furia y los celos al haber escuchado como la chica ofrecía su habitación."

"- No lo sé – murmuró – pero… es él quien me a enviado flores…"

"- Por ello se te ocurre invitarlo a tu habitación, vaya, debí comprarte un jardín – ironizó furioso sorprendiéndola."

"- Ren, no es lo que parece solo quería golpearlo con ese jarrón – señaló – tenía que acercarme y…"

"- ¡Estas completamente sola! ¡Tu estupidez no tiene límite alguno! ¿Has pensando en lo que ese sujeto debía imaginar cuando te ofreciste…? ¡Maldita sea! – gritó fastidiado al verla pálida y que aquellos ojos comenzaran a humedecerse."

"- ¡Son las hormonas! – se justificó – yo puedo defenderme, es solo que…"

"- Escúchame bien – se acercó hasta tomarla de la muñeca – eres preciosa y no dudo que seas el blanco de algún psicópata, por eso te advierto que tu forma de "ahuyentarlos" solo les animará mas."

Frotó sus ojos para evitar llorar. Debía admitir que le había agradado escuchar aquel halago del Tao.

"- ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¿Desde cuándo provocas para tratar de evitar a esos idiotas?"

"- L-Lo aprendí… - murmuró incomoda – cuando un sujeto intento obligarme a…"

Se detuvo al sentir como Ren la soltaba furioso.

"- Si mostraba miedo… los hombres podían ser muy aprovechados así que…"

"-Decidiste cambiar – terminó por ella pero esta no menciono que cambiar su carácter le había motivado el abandono de él en un principio, luego los constantes acosos reforzaron la idea."

"- Me ha ido bien hasta ahora – afirmó con más seguridad – y me hubiese salido bien esta vez. Tú te adelantaste."

"- Estabas nerviosa – acusó molesto – ¡te prohíbo acercarte a ese sujeto!"

"- No quiero acercarme a él – respondió desafiante – además, ¿Quién eres para prohibirme…?"

"- Soy tu esposo, al único a quien invitaras a tu cama es a mi – la miró posesivo y consumido por los celos – y no tendrás que volver a lidiar con algún idiota. Eres mía y no dejaré que nadie se te acerque."

Tamao le miró en silencio. Era una forma tan ruda de decirlo pero aquello muy en el fondo le gustaba, le recordaba cuanto lo amaba ya que era como si él estuviese admitiendo que siempre la protegería.

"- Ahora come – ordenó furioso – he ido a dos supermercados y no será en vano."

"- Claro que no… - murmuró mirándole tranquila. Sabía que Ren andaba demasiado molesto - ¿deseas desayunar?"

"- Hemos desayunado ya –dijo refriéndose también al pequeño."

"-Entonces… - comenzó - ¿te gustaría…salir al parque con Hanna?"

Esperó respuesta. En realidad quería distraerlo a él y no a Hanna.

"- Iré al hotel – respondió frío al dirigirse a la puerta."

"- ¿Ya no te quedaras? – preguntó ocultando su preocupación ante ese anuncio. Al ver que la ignoraba decidió hablar - ¡Dijiste que me cuidarías!"

"-Nunca he dicho eso – la miró de reojo deteniéndose."

"- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete! – dijo avergonzada de haber dicho aquello y que él lo negara tan fervientemente."

Ren la miró exasperado y se acercó a ella. La tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él hasta rozar sus labios.

"-Me esperarás – ordenó."

"- Te irás – recriminó sin inmutarse."

"-Me cambiaré e iré a arreglar un par de cosas – murmuró molesto de tener que explicarse – tú te quedaras aquí y me esperaras."

"- No..."

"-Me esperaras. - sentenció haciendola ceder."

"-Entonces… regresa pronto - fueron sus palabras al desviar su mirada."

"- Así está mejor – fue su respuesta fría al soltarla."

"- Estas actuando de forma muy tonta – murmuró al acariciar sus hombros debido al agarre – yo no me acostaría con alguien como él."

"- ¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces? – preguntó sarcástico. - me encantaría saber quien es tu favorito en la cama."

"- ¡Los tontos como tú! – respondió enfadada. Estaba tan sensible y Ren no podía entenderla."

"- Perfecto – su rostro no sonreía, no se inmutaba, parecía que quisiera golpear algo – porque este tonto te lo hará cada noche."

Él cerró la puerta y unas ganas de arrojarle el jarrón se formaron en ella. No le importaba que fuese posesivo, en realidad siempre lo había sido pero ahora no sabía si era por simple orgullo o de verdad la quería a su lado.

Estaba furiosa, él decía cosas que aun la hacían sonrojar y para el colmo parecía creer que de verdad se acostaría con Marco.

Ella se explicó. Era parte de su carrera, de su forma de llegar a la cima. Él debería comprenderlo ya que hacía cualquier cosa para llegar a su objetivo.

Fue por Hanna para calmar sus nervios. Le dio un baño y pronto el pequeño quedó dormido.

Comió la piña con caramelo y se sintió mucho mejor. Sin darse cuenta sonrió un poco al mirar la comida.

* * *

"- Comunícame con el supervisor ¡Ahora! –fue el grito que al otro lado del teléfono hizo reaccionar a toda la compañía."

Estaba en la habitación de hotel furioso. Marco no le agrada en absoluto y ahora con más razón.

Le enfurecía la estupidez de Tamao y la insolencia de aquel sujeto.

"-Escucha, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Marco. Solo hazlo – ordenó y colgó de inmediato. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta."

"- Señor ¿volverá a salir?"

"- Si. Tendré que pasear a un infante."

"- ¿Perdón?'"

"- Yo avisaré – el hombre frente a él asintió y se fue haciendo que Ren cerrase la puerta y terminara de vestirse."

Al haber terminado un par de asuntos y firmado contratos haciéndolo a nombre del líder que estaba casi seguro que sería él ahora que Tamao estaba esperando un hijo, decidió marcharse. Abordó el auto de color oscuro y llego a los apartamentos donde subió para encontrarse con la peli rosa.

"- Estamos listos – suspiró sin mirarlo a la cara. Tomó al pequeño y levantó su rostro a Ren."

"- Vamos – murmuró sin una pequeña señal de tregua. Estaba aun molesto con ella y parecía que ella no retrocedería."

Salieron del apartamento en silencio y a la calle luego, mientras Hanna tomaba la mano de ambos.

Tamao se había tomado el cabello en un moño y puesto lentes de sol para tratar de cubrir un poco su identidad algo que para Ren era una acción inútil.

Llegaron al parque y colocaron a Hanna en un cajón de arena junto a los demás pequeños de ahí.

Tamao tomó asiento en una banca cercana mientras Ren se quedaba de pie parado a su lado de brazos cruzados.

"- Deben ser primerizos ¿verdad? – escucharon la voz de una anciana a su lado quien señalaba a Hanna."

"- La verdad…no somos…"

"-No tan primerizos – se adelantó a murmurar Ren con altanería – ella ya espera otro bebe."

"- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó la anciana maravillada de aquella pareja."

"-S-Si – respondió Tamao sonriéndole y mirando a Ren de reojo con cara de pocos amigos."

"- Son una pareja encantadora pero me parece que no vienen seguido por acá – sonrió – No deben descuidar a ambos bebes."

"- No lo hacemos – se apresuró apenada mientras Ren trataba de no sonreír por la ridícula situación."

"- Es mas – sonrió con malicia – planeamos tener cinco hijos."

"- ¿Qué? – casi gritó Tamao mientras la anciana sonreía agradada por la idea."

"-Pensaba que en esta época ya no se pensaba de esa forma. Es bueno tener una gran familia."

"- Son solo planes – se adelantó Tamao – Mi esposo casi no pasa en casa y cree que llenándome de hijos acabará con mi soledad."

La anciana dejó de sonreír mientras Tamao miraba desafiante a Ren.

"- Eso es terrible – murmuró la mujer quien miraba con negación a Ren."

"- Si mi esposa me cumpliese como debe, no tendría que alejarme – contraatacó el chico haciendo que la anciana se sonrojase y con una disculpa se movió a otra banca, incomoda."

"- Mira lo que has conseguido – recriminó – creo que podríamos causarle un infarto."

"-Entonces seremos un buen dúo en mi familia – ironizo arrogante."

Tamao le miró con reproche pero luego lo pensó un momento y una sonrisa que no quería demostrar salió a la luz.

"-Fue gracioso."

"- Claro que lo es – murmuró – lo hago todo el tiempo con los ancianos."

"- No tienes remedio – sonrió - ¿Cómo puedes molestar a tantos ancianos?"

"-Contigo no costará en lo absoluto."

"- No fue mi intención – se sonrojó – pero ella estaba especulando demasiadas cosas."

Ren se encogió de hombros como respuesta y quedaron en silencio al mirar a Hanna jugar con los demás chicos.

"- Será todo un problema cuando crezca ¿no lo crees? – dijo casi pensativa."

"- Tendremos nuestros propios problemas con el nuestro."

"-Nuestro… - repitió en un susurró sintiéndose cada vez mas emocionada con la idea y feliz de que Ren se olvidase de aquel incidente que lo había puesto de mal humor."

Nuevamente quedaron en un profundo silencio cuando vieron como Hanna intentaba pelear con otro chico por un juguete y como este al empujarlo, hizo que cayera al piso lo cual originó su llanto.

Ambos se apresuraron hasta Hanna. Tamao lo tomó en brazos.

"- Lo lamento – Intervino una mujer quien parecía ser la madre del otro bebe."

"- No se preocupe – negó Tamao."

"– Hanna inició todo – intervino Ren con seriedad causando un leve sonrojo en la mujer al verlo tan apuesto - no volverá a ocurrir."

"- De acuerdo – asintió la mujer sin perderle de vista."

Ren se inclinó y llamando a Tamao se alejaron hasta colocar a Hanna cerca de una banca.

"- Calma Hanna – susurró Tamao cuando no paraba de llorar."

"- Eres el culpable – señaló Ren al chico mientras este lloraba más fuerte. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a él y le observó – si no callas no habrá helado."

"- ¿Helado? – repitió Tamao parpadeando mientras el pequeño guardaba silencio de pronto y miraba a Ren con atención."

"-Me lo suponía – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – parece que Anna también suele chantajearte."

"- He...lado – repitió el pequeño que actuaba como si no hubiese estado llorando."

"-Ponte de pie y no llores – ordenó."

Hanna intentó sacudirse torpemente y se colocó al lado del Tao.

"- No sé quien merece una reprimenda – tocó su cabeza – si Hanna o tú."

"- Yo solo hice que dejara de llorar."

"- No es cierto. Puede que Anna haga eso pero…- dudo un momento al ver al pequeño incomodo por la impaciencia – supongo que ahora lo dejaré pasar."

"- ¿Puedo preguntar?"

"- Hanna comenzará a llorar de nuevo y…yo… quiero un cono– desvió su mirada avergonzada de aquel antojo."

"-Entonces matemos dos pájaros de un tiro – Se giró. A su lado el pequeño Hanna intentaba llevar su ritmo y ella iba tras ambos."

Cuando se encontró sentada con Hanna comiendo un helado se dijo que la situación era cada vez más extraña y familiar.

Le agradaba más el hecho de aparentar ser una familia normal que vivir en aquellos lujos con el Tao.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó de pie frente a ella – si no lo comes se derretirá."

"- Lo estoy comiendo."

"- No me digas que quieres "mantener" tu peso."

"- Sé que subiré de peso– murmuró desviando su mirada preocupada por ese hecho – Y no me importara ¡¿Lo has entendido?!"

Ren frució el ceño sin comprender. Ella ahora comía el helado en silencio hasta terminarlo.

"- Lo mejor es que regresemos. Pronto será hora de cenar."

Tomó las pequeñas manos de Hanna y se encaminó al apartamento junto a Ren quien la miraba de reojo dubitativo. ¿Ahora que le estaba ocurriendo? Era él el enfadado por todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana y de pronto ella actuaba como si estuviese furiosa por el helado que comió.

"-Mujeres… - murmuró molesto. De pronto rogar para que su primogenito no fuera una chiquilla estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos."

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

.

* * *

**_N/A: Primeramente dije que actualizaría viernes y termine sabado. tengo muchas pero MUCHAS cosas que hacer leer capitulos de patología de nuevo para refrescarme y waaa seminarios que debo aprender por eso trataré de actualizar la otra semana, el viernes, sabado o domingo pero si no es el caso disculpen._**

**_Espero este cap les guste y gracias como siempre a quienes me leen: Elys:.:gabe logan:.:hopesol:.:pao hale20:.:yuki minyooki chan:.:conchito:.:sakuryo:.:shi no hime:.:ryuzaki chan._**

**_muchisismas gracias esperoque este cap cortito les guste._**

**_PD.: y si dudan por que Tamao no trata mal a Hanna (aun) es un bebe aun XD bueno un bebe es hasta los tres años por ello es un bebe jejeje y ¿que mujer tratará mal a un bebe? otra cosa fuera si lo hubiese puesto mayor. XD _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Proximo cap: Pasado._**

**_._**

**_Hatsa luego-  
_**


	11. Pasado

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap11. : Pasado_

_

* * *

_

Se escuchó el timbre replicar una y otra vez haciéndola incomodar mientras sus ojos iban poco a poco abriéndose.

"- Sigue durmiendo – fue la voz que la paralizó."

Tomó asiento con rapidez en la cama y pudo ver como Ren se vestía frente a ella.

Todos los recuerdos se agolparon al cubrirse con la sabana. No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera en esas condiciones. Ellos llegando del parque, cenando, durmiendo a Hanna luego una pelea y… terminaban durmiendo juntos aunque la palabra "Dormir" no era la apropiada.

"- Estúpidas… hormonas – murmuró avergonzada, frunciendo el ceño y colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja."

"- Duerme – repitió – yo atenderé."

Tamao miró el reloj y supo que apenas marcaba las seis de la mañana. Un miedo la invadió al imaginar si se quedaba y le obedecía. Si estaban despiertos era probable que algo llegaran a hacer y lo más conveniente sería ponerse de pie.

Ren ya había salido de la habitación y se dirigía a la entrada del lugar y fue en el momento que lo vio, que deseó matar al visitante.

"-Buenos…días – murmuró el joven que parecía un repartidor – son para la señorita Tamamura. – señaló el gran ramo entre sus manos."

"-No puede ser… - murmuró furioso al darse cuenta de aquel ramo - ¿de quién es el gesto?"

"- Lo siento señor – exclamó ya nervioso – es confidencial y…"

Ren tomó rápidamente aquel ramo. ¡El idiota de Marco no había aprendido nada! Le enfurecía que no pudiese intimidarlo para seguir con aquellas estupideces.

"- ¿Ren? – se escuchó la suave voz de Tamao quien salía a la sala con una bata ceñida a su figura, demasiado para su gusto cuando pudo notar que aquel chico se quedaba embobado viéndola."

Ren cerró rápidamente la puerta.

"- Toma – arrojó furioso el ramo en el sofá – creo que ese idiota no ha aprendido."

"- ¿Otro? – señaló - ¿de quién…?"

"- Marco – dedujo - ¿Quién mas podría?"

"-Para tu información – murmuró ofendida – tengo más de un admirador."

"- Y no lo dudo – la miró de arriba abajo – puedes apostar que ese chico ya te…admira demasiado. – frunció el ceño – te dije que te quedaras en la habitación."

"- No puedes obligarme – sentenció retándolo ya molesta de aquella actitud – Puedo salir si quiero."

"- Pero no así."

"- ¡No tiene nada de…! –se detuvo al no poder enfocar mejor y al parpadear. Algo que sin duda alertó de inmediato a Ren cuando esta buscó equilibrio."

"-Eres una tonta – le dijo cuando la sostuvo – tienes que descansar."

"- No es mi culpa… - murmuró sintiéndose impotente de su estado – este bebé consume mucha energía."

Aquel puchero tan infantil hizo que Ren olvidase aquel ataque de celos por un momento al depositarla en la cama.

Fue por un paño frío y lo colocó en la frente de la chica.

"- Estoy bien – repitió ya molesta por todo en realidad."

"- Claro – ironizó sabiendo que su mal humor era por su estado."

Jamas imaginó tener tantos contratiempos con la peli rosa. Siendo tan amable siempre, era extraño verle así. Aunque su actitud hubiese cambiado con los años, su embarazo estaba siendo el punto clave para su ánimo.

"-Mañana… debo ir con el médico - aclaró su garganta avergonzada."

"- Iremos – suspiró este – claro, si estas dispuesta a que hablen de cómo Hanna golpeará a algunos chicos."

"-Hanna es un buen chico – defendió – solo… es la genética – se refirió a Anna."

"- Claro – alzó una ceja."

"- Y eso significa… - palideció al tocar su vientre – tendré mucho cuidado con este."

Ren la observo de brazos cruzados en silencio cuando, sin despedirse, comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirando el techo con el aquel paño sobre su frente y el pensamiento que Ren Tao no parecía prestarle atención en lo absoluto.

Aquellos días habían sido los más extraños de toda su vida. Actuaban como si fuesen una pareja y no le gustaba en lo absoluto ¿la razón? Si se acostumbraba a ello pudiese ser que al final se llevara una decepción, como había ocurrido años atrás y esta vez sentía que no lo soportaría porque podía afirmar que Ren Tao la enamoraba más y más.

Solo quería quedarse ahí hasta que el mareo pasara. No deseaba estar todo el tiempo acostada.

Se dijo que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Ren. Para tratar de llevar un matrimonio. Más bien a ella le había enternecido todo de él y por ello había aceptado.

Pero… ¿Qué le esperaría una vez terminara esta semana? Volver a la mansión de los Tao no era algo por lo que se alegrara mucho.

El terror la invadía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Los recuerdos y todo lo ocurrido solo le advertían de lo que podría pasar.

Miró el anillo en su mano y su mirada se ablandó. Era exactamente igual, igual a la de aquella vez. De pronto recordar que a sus diecisiete años conoció al Tao pero hacía solo cinco años había ocurrido todo aquel horror la hicieron entristecer.

* * *

.

* * *

"- Voló muy alto– exclamó rascando su cabeza."

"- ¡Joven Yoh! – llamó la peli rosa asustada."

"- No se ha ido lejos… supongo."

"-P-Pero… ¡Esta allá! – exclamó creyendo la dirección que señalaba. – fue usted quien insistió."

"- Lo sé… solo deseaba verlo completamente extendido."

"- La señorita Anna se enfadará – palideció."

La risa de Yoh Asakura se volvió un silencio sepulcral al pensar en la reacción de su prometida.

Desde niños, se había anunciado un compromiso con ella. Y en un año se casarían al fin. Sin embargo cuando se dio una ceremonia en conmemoración a su compromiso oficial, se les entregó un objeto que parecía un pergamino.

Este estaba enrollado así que aquel día decidió por curiosidad sacarlo y ver lo que contenía.

El viento sopló y aquello salió volando.

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará Anna? – preguntó mirando a la joven de cabellos rosas."

"- Si no me equivoco – miró su reloj de pulsera – tenemos una hora."

"- ¿Tenemos?"

"- Le ayudaré a buscar – murmuró con energía."

"- ¿En serio? – sus ojos se iluminaron – gracias."

"-E-En realidad… temo que la señorita Anna… - susurró sonriendo con dificultad haciendo que Yoh suspirase sin culparla."

·"- Entonces tu busca hacía allá – señaló a las afuera de aquellos territorios."

"- ¿Allá? – preguntó temerosa."

"- Sabes bien como yo que no hay nadie."

"- P-Pero…"

"- Apresurémonos – sonrió al alejarse en una dirección más hacía la derecha."

Tamao quedó con una mano en el aire y la otra cerca de su pecho. Sabía bien que en las afueras del territorio Asakura solo existía una vieja mansión de ambiente rustico pero que sin duda alguna era tenebrosa.

Tragando saliva caminó lentamente hasta salir del patio delantero de aquella gran casa. Giró a la izquierda y se adentró al sendero que introducía el camino de aquel lugar.

Su respiración se aceleraba. ¡Aquel sitio era aun más aterrador en su interior! Arboles que crecían sin control, hiedras sin podar sin olvidar los arbustos que daban poco iluminación aunque aun estuviese el sol.

Suspiró una y otra vez y se introdujo entre los arbustos. Aquel lugar estaba a solo unos metros de su hogar. Siempre se solía decir que eran lugares inhabitables y que los dueños de esta, casi no venían a visitarla.

Miró frente a ella a lo lejos se erguía aquella gran casa que sin duda la sorprendía. No se veía tan mal y si alguien quitase algunos arbustos y la pintase un poco, pensó, fuera entonces acogedora.

Miró los arbustos y luego los arboles. Su vista no bajó hasta que por accidente vió un pedazo de papel atrapado en una de esas grandes ramas.

"- ¡Ahí! – dijo para sí misma con alegría."

Pensó por un momento ir por Yoh pero luego cuando el viento sopló, sintió temor por aquel trozo de papel. Si se soltaba de aquella rama se iría y perdería su oportunidad.

Suspiró aliviada al ver su atuendo. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa con mangas color blanco. Suficiente para cubrirla si se daba algún incidente.

Suspiró y comenzó a subir por aquel árbol. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma cuando llegó cerca de la rama que tenía sujeto el papel, recostándose en la gran rama en la que estaba para alcanzarlo.

Sus dedos rozaban el papel, ya casi lo tendría en sus manos cuando escuchó pasos y luego un fuerte gritó.

"- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!"

Se aferró a la rama pero resbaló y cayó. Esperando lo peor cerró sus ojos hasta que se dio cuenta que sus piernas y pantalón habían quedado sujetos a ramas a solo centímetros del suelo.

Colgaba cabeza abajo y miró las piernas de alguien y luego subió un poco su cabeza para darse cuenta que frente a ella estaba un chico.

Se miraba furioso, sus ojos de un color dorado eran frívolos y la estudiaban mientras que sus vestiduras daban a entender que era un extranjero.

"- Y-Yo… - comenzó sin saber que decir."

"- ¿Quién eres? – Interrogó - ¡Habla! – gritó al verla tartamudear."

"- P-Perdone… yo solo…"

"- ¿Qué hacías acá? – volvió su pregunta al observarla como si nada."

"- ¿P-Puede ver aquello? – dijo con más alegría sabiendo que tenía una excusa – necesito… ese papel y…"

"- Te has metido en propiedad privada – murmuró frío sin mirar hacia arriba."

"- P-Pero se supone que no hay nadie y…"

"- Pero si hay alguien – dijo intimidándola."

"- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó asustada."

"- Eso no te importa – soltó – solo baja de ahí y lárgate."

"- P-Pero…"

"- ¡Solo hazlo!"

Tamao asintió intimidada y comenzó a mover sus piernas y querer mover las ramas. Hizo un pequeño quejido al sentir sus piernas lastimadas por el golpe y ver como se había desgarrado aquel pantalón.

"- Quítatelo"

"- ¿D-Disculpe'"

"- Debes quitarte el pantalón si quieres liberarte – su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero el de la chica era otra historia."

Se había puesto completamente roja ante la idea.

"- ¡No puedo!"

"- ¿Pasaras la noche en la oscuridad? – preguntó de forma casi maligna – y serás blanco fácil para…"

"- P-Pero… - comenzó y se echó a llorar enfureciéndolo."

"- No seas estúpida, solo quítatelo y sal de aquí."

"- N-No sé cómo – exclamó indefensa."

El chico frente a ella la miró como si fuese un insecto, el más tonto del mundo por cierto, mientras se acercaba con una pequeña navaja que sacaba de su bolsillo.

"- ¿Q-Que…?"

"- Quédate quieta – ordenó mientras cortaba rápidamente los restos de aquella prenda al forzarlo desde la cintura."

Cayó al piso e intentó ocultar sus piernas con aquella camisa.

"- Lárgate – ordenó"

Dispuesto a marcharse él pudo notar el rostro cabizbajo de aquella chiquilla mientras en sus piernas se notaban magulladuras y cierto sangra miento.

Alzó una ceja y miró la altura de aquel árbol. En realidad era una suerte que no se hubiese roto el cuello o algún hueso.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio e incomodidad. Pero sabía que aquella chica no podía marcharse solo en braga.

Furioso al no tener otra opción, subió al árbol con una rapidez y destreza que sorprendieron a la chica en el piso.

¿Quién era aquel chico? Se preguntó cuándo comenzó a sospechar y temerle aun más. ¿De verdad viviría en aquel sitio?

Tuvo poco tiempo para formular una teoría ya que el sujeto estaba en el piso de un saltó desde la última rama y arrojó el papel en su regazo.

"- Esto te mantenía aquí – murmuró sin inmutarse – entonces ahora te largaras."

Tamao solo asintió avergonzada. Esperaría a que aquel sujeto se fuese y se podría de pie para huir, pero la sorpresa la asaltó cuando lo vio ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella.

"- Vamos adentro."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-No puedes largarte así. Te daré algo con que cubrirte – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda – camina."

Estaba adolorida, lo sentía, pero el hecho de escuchar aquello, le alegró inmensamente. Ella también quería irse pronto de ahí.

Como pudo, se puso de pie. Sus muslos sangraban un poco y comenzó a cojear de un pie. Estaba muy adolorida pero se armó de valor. El chico no era un pervertido tal parecía. No la observaba ni se giraba a verla. En todo caso, si fuese por ignorarla o respetarla, lo agradecía

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio acercarse a la casa y abrir la puerta.

"- E-Entonces… ¿siempre ha vivido aquí? – preguntó extrañada pero al no recibir respuesta calló avergonzada."

"- Quédate aquí – ordenó al mirarla de reojo y ver lo que él consideró un patético intento por cubrirse."

Tamao asintió y él se fue por varios minutos. Mientras ella movía sus piernas de un lado al otro al quedarse de pie. Deseaba irse y poder sentarse.

"- Si de verdad te duele, siéntate – dijo sin una pizca de amabilidad al regresar."

Volvió a cubrirse y se sonrojó ignorando aquel ofrecimiento.

"- Toma – arrojó lo que parecía ser un pantalón – por lo menos te cubrirá."

"- Gra-Gracias… - tartamudeó nerviosa mientras comenzaba a colocárselo. Se sorprendió que el pantalón le llegase hasta los tobillos dándose cuenta que era un estilo muy propio del extranjero."

Decidió no comentar del asunto. Sintió molestias en las piernas y decidió despedirse.

"- Muchas gracias – pudo articular."

"- Vete – ordenó al dirigirle aquella mirada que la hizo sentir escalofríos."

"- S-Si – murmuró."

Se fue de ahí no sin antes echar una mirada nuevamente a aquella enigmática casa y al misterioso habitante en ella.

Suspiró y volvió a la casa Asakura.

Días de pues de lo ocurrido y a hurtadillas, había regresado a aquel sitio con el pantalón en sus manos. Sabía bien que de habérselo mencionado a Yoh o a los demás, le hubiesen prohibido aquello pero le pareció que aquel joven deseaba guardar el secreto de su estadía o bien pudiese ser que se hubiese marchado y no le hubiesen creído.

Suspiró varias veces frente a aquella intimidante puerta antes de tocar, al hacerlo y no escuchar respuesta decidió girar el mango. La sorpresa la invadió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abierto.

"- D-Disculpe… - cari gritó – Solo he venido a devolver… - miró a todas las direcciones pero al toparse con un bulto en el piso dejó caer rápidamente la prenda y se arrodillo."

Ahora de verdad estaba asustada. Tocó varias veces el cuerpo y notó que estaba caliente, demasiado.

Trató de girarlo y con certeza supo que era aquel extraño chico. Respiraba con dificultad.

"- ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido? – preguntó al tratar de sentarlo."

"- ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? – frunció el ceño con dificultad mientras trataba de enfocarla. Al hacerlo mejor se levantó tambaleándose."

"- Está muy mal, recuéstese y…"

"- ¡Largo! – exclamó y tosió con fuerza."

Estaba tan delirante por la fiebre que lo más seguro es que no estuviese consiente del todo. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió tomarlo de los hombros y hacerlo recostar en el sofá y tal como lo supuso, él se dejó hacer.

Solo trataría de no hablar para no perturbarlo, de pronto, pensó en Yoh y su familia ¿sería correcto ir por ayuda?

Llegó nerviosamente a la conclusión que debía avisarle a alguien más. Se puso de pie y decidió salir pero el agarre del chico la detuvo.

"-Jun… - murmuró."

Parpadeó sin comprender ¿de quién era aquel nombre? ¿Sería el de una mujer? Aquello parecía lo más probable y fue entonces cuando supo que abandonarlo podría hacerlo empeorar.

Presionó sus manos una contra la otra cuando el chico la soltó. Sabía bien que no debía hablar o él se daría cuenta. Miró la puerta y luego al chico ¡No sabía qué hacer!

Le escuchó delirar algo incomprensible y tomando aire decidió hacer lo más sensato. Ir por algún paño.

No conocía aquel sitio y aquello la desesperó. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo y buscando la cocina, lo empapó para regresar junto a él.

Se puso de rodillas y lo colocó en la frente de aquel chico.

Aquel joven sintió el toque y la tomó de las manos algo que hicieron que sus mejillas se colorearan.

"-Jun… - llamó este de nuevo mientras ella se debatía si podría reconocerla o no. En respuesta solo asintió con su cabeza haciendo que él la soltase."

Lo que estaba haciendo la metería en problemas, pensó, había mentido a Yoh que iría de compras.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al verlo moverse incomodo.

Miró a ambas direcciones tratando de pensar que hacer y fue entonces cuando lo supo.

Él debía comer algo y tomar líquidos, sin olvidar quitar el paño frío cuando este se calentara.

Debía de hacer muchas cosas y se apresuró. Tomó un recipiente de la cocina y lo llenó de agua poniéndolo al lado del sofá donde pudiese empaparlo.

Regresando a la cocina, pudo ver que había cierta clase de frutas y decidió hacer papilla de estas.

Cuando regresó, se apresuró a cambiar el paño nuevamente y al ir por almohadones de los otros muebles, hizo que este estuviera en una posición en la cual pudiese comer algo.

Se sonrojó al saber lo que haría, le daría de comer pero este, aun con la fiebre pareció reaccionar. Tomó la cuchara y el recipiente y él comió lentamente.

"-Si debo comer solo debes decirlo – murmuró pero como respuesta solo pudo ver como aquella persona movía su cabeza afirmativamente."

Tamao miraba el reloj de pulsera una y otra vez. Ya tenía más de tres horas de retraso y solo esperaba que su familia no se asustase.

Hizo a un lado aquel recipiente vacio y esperó sentada en el piso a que el chico se durmiese cambiando así los paños y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron también.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................

"- ¡Maldita sea!"

Aquella palabra furiosa la despertó. Frotó uno de sus ojos y miró frente a ella al chico que la miraba furiosa.

Asustada se hizo a un lado.

"- ¡Te dije que no regresaras! – gritó."

Tamao se cohibió aun más e intentó alejarse pero al hacer un mal movimiento sus piernas reaccionaron. No habían sanado completamente pero, aquel sujeto era de verdad aterrador.

"- ¿Qué estas planeando? – preguntó desconfiado al tomarla por el cuello de su camisa lastimándola."

Esta no se atrevió a responder más que para llorar un poco. La idea de haberlo dejado ahí enfermo de pronto le había parecido lo mejor.

"- Dime, ¿eres una de las tantas bobas que envía mi madre?"

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"-¿Deseas que se te pague?- preguntó fuera de sí."

Esperó respuesta pero solo consiguió un quejido y un sollozo. Miró a su alrededor y supo que ella le había ayudado en aquel momento. Ver a esa chiquilla al despertar le había puesto los nervios de punta.

La miró de arriba abajo. Esta vez dudaba que fuese obra de su madre porque la chica era una delgaducha sin gracia, normalmente solía mandarle bellezas y chicas mucho más llamativas.

La soltó y ella cayó en el sofá tosiendo.

"- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó con frialdad pero con un tono más bajo. Solamente logró que la chica se alejara de él y desviase la mirada sin hablar."

Por alguna razón, que esa chiquilla le temiese le molestó más de lo normal.

"- Has entrado dos veces a esta casa, es normal que…"

"-E-El pantalón… - murmuró apenada señalando la prenda en el piso – vine… a devolvérselo…"

El sujeto observó la prenda y luego se volvió a ella, asustándola.

"- Gracias – murmuró sin emoción."

"-¿Ah? – parpadeó sorprendida."

"- ¿Eres sorda? – preguntó molesto intimidándola de nuevo."

"-N-No…"

"- Escucha… - murmuró y tocó su propia frente – mi fiebre bajó así que… - desvió su mirada incomodo de tener que hacer aquello – gracias."

Tamao asintió lentamente, pero aun así estaba en la esquina de aquel sofá. No se acercaría a aquel sujeto por nada del mundo.

"- ¿H-Ha… comido algo? – preguntó sin saber qué hacer."

El mencionado miró hacia el techo como si nada y negó con su cabeza.

"- ¿E-Esta solo? – preguntó con inocencia pero se asustó cuando este la miró con recelo."

Aquel chico en realidad le daba mucho temor, demasiado. Se sentía tan incomoda a su lado que como defensa usó sus habilidades.

"-S-Si gusta… puedo prepararle algo…"

"-¿Por qué lo harías? –Preguntó aun más desconfiado – esto se está volviendo molesto y extraño."

"- Ha estado enfermo – murmuró sin mentir y aquella firmeza y extraña generosidad molestó y sorprendió al chico – en cuanto lo haga, me iré o es que… ¿usted dejaría a alguien convaleciente morir?"

"-En primer lugar no estoy convaleciente y en segundo… tal vez sí."

Frío, se dijo, aquel chico era aterrador y demasiado frío. Decidió entonces ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la cocina.

"-Debo asustarme- ironizó el chico al cruzar sus brazos y reclinarse en el marco de la puerta al verla frente a la estufa – ya conoces la cocina. Bien has podido aprovecharte de algo…"

"- ¡N-No es justo! – Dijo con un puchero al girarse a él – yo solo venía a devolverle el pantalón cuando lo vi tirado en el piso. Quise ir por ayuda pero usted mismo me detuvo y me llamó Jun."

Le había reprochado todo aquello y como respuesta él aclaró su garganta y desvió su mirada levemente ruborizado, algo que a Tamao le había sorprendido mucho.

Ella se giró y decidió revisar la nevera. Encontrando lo que le pareció útil, comenzó a preparar sabiendo que estaba bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

Algunos minutos después suspiró por su trabajo y le llamó al pequeño comedor en la cocina aunque claro, el chico no había abandonado el lugar.

"- Veamos… - dijo con seriedad sentándose mientras la chica esperaba ansiosa a que probase – esto es muy extraño no, has puesto veneno ¿verdad?"

"-P-Para su información – se sonrojó ofendida – sé cocinar."

El chico suspiró. Todo se miraba bien pero aun desconfiaba. Probó los alimentos y se sorprendió.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada que se hubiese pasado con los condimentos."

"- He probado cosas mejores. Pero no está mal – fue su respuesta arrogante al cerrar sus ojos y seguir comiendo como si nada."

Qué forma de agradecer, pensó, decidió sacudir sus manos y salir de la cocina pero la voz fría la detuvo.

"- Te contrato entonces."

"- ¿Me qué?"

"- Te contrato. Desde ahora serás mi cocinera."

"-E-Espere un momento – exclamó – No puede decir eso como si nada. No puedo venir…"

"-¿Por qué no?"

Se puso nerviosa en aquel momento. Él le causaba también desconfianza y temor.

"- No te gritaré – prometió – si no te lo mereces – reiteró arrogante sorprendiéndola por su ego – y solo será temporal."

"-Yo… vivo con los Asakura – murmuró causando la completa atención de aquel chico – está muy cerca de acá. No creo que ellos dejen que yo…"

"-Tu nombre – exigió."

"-Ta-Tamamura Tamao – respondió apenada."

"-No tienes el mismo apellido."

"- Soy… - murmuró cabizbaja – adoptada."

El joven guardó silencio por largos minutos poniéndola nerviosa.

"- Ren"

"- ¿Hm?"

"-Mi nombre es Ren."

"-Mucho… gusto – hizo una reverencia mientras una duda le asaltaba ¿Por qué no mencionaba su apellido? Al final, dejó pasar aquello."

"- Entonces, ven mañana."

"-N-No puedo – reiteró."

El extraño joven guardó silencio y al ver que no hablaría mas, ella se marchó temerosa de que pudiese decir algo más.

Ya era muy tarde aquel día. Cuando regresó no comentó nada de su extraño encuentro pero pasado algunos días miraba a aquella dirección ¿era probable que hubiese recaído? Le preocupaba ya que después de todo era un ser humano.

Los días continuaban pasando y fue cierto día, cuando ella regresaba de hacer las compras que encontró al chico sentado en el piso frente al señor Mikihisa, quien era su padre adoptivo.

"- ¿Qué…?"

"- Así que lo conoces – murmuró con seriedad aquel hombre quien parecía mirar al chico con recelo. - ¿Es verdad que prometiste trabajar para él?"

"- ¡Yo no dije…!"

"-Verá – comenzó el chico sin prestarle atención – soy el encargado de mantener la casa hasta que los Tao regresen – mintió – solo será por poco tiempo."

Tamao miraba sin saber que decir. Mikihisa lo era todo para ella en aquel momento y cuando el sin vergüenza chico lo convenció diciendo que ella había irrumpido en propiedad privada, este decidió dejarla trabajar por poco tiempo solo por las tardes.

Era como si supiese que no podría negarle nada a su padre y la razón era que él la había recogido cuando fue abandonada. Y aquello merecía lo que ella consideraba un pago.

Cuando todo quedó arreglado. El hombre solamente le recordó regresar temprano para practicar y fue entonces que cierto día mientras preparaba la cena para aquel chico este pregunto.

"- ¿Qué es lo que practicas?"

Era extraño que le hablase mucho o quisiera saber algo de su vida. Encantada de responderle, dijo:

"- Mi padre… - murmuró – quiere convertirme en cantante."

El chico la miró de arriba abajo sin aprobación causando la incomodidad de la chica.

"- ¡N-No me mire así!"

"-¿Él quiere o tu quieres?- preguntó sabiendo que la chica era manipulable."

"-B-Bueno – se sonrojó – es mi sueño."

"- Extraño – balbuceó para luego quedar en silencio."

Era frío, actuaba como si nada le importase y no hablaba de él o de qué hacía ahí.

Las semanas pasaban y ella se había acostumbrado a ir todos los días a aquella casa. Yoh le había conocido junto a Anna y de pronto aquel chico de cabellos violáceos y de porte elegante se enfadaba porque tenía más visitas de las que deseaba y fue aun más cuando Yoh y Anna lo hacían seguido.

Sin darse la más mínima cuenta, ella sonreía porque él ya no estaba solo y podía asegurar que no se sentía solo.

De pronto, él la sorprendía mirándolo y ella apartaba la vista avergonzada. No supo que le ocurría y así transcurrieron sus días de confusión.

Supo, tiempo después, que el chico era dueño de aquella casa y pertenecía a una familia acaudalada y fue en ese momento que se decepcionó. Se decepcionó por el hecho que se sentía atraída por él y estaban en situaciones muy distintas.

No mostraba nada de interés a ella. Pero sabía bien que cuando tropezaba o caía algo solía ingresar a la cocina y mirarla para ver si se había lastimado.

Como cuando había quebrado un vaso de cristal y su mano estaba cubierta de sangre. Él la vendó rápido, la reprendió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Y ella quedaba ahí con su rostro ruborizado y soñando despierta.

Parecía que de pronto se habían acostumbrado a estar solos en aquella casa. A tener visitas con Yoh y Anna, a esperarlo cuando este salía a entrenar y a irse ella cada noche a su hogar.

Cierta vez llegó por la tarde, como todos los días, y al abrir la puerta encontró a una despampanante mujer quien abrazaba a Ren por la espalda, algo que la hizo entristecer.

Él la presentó como Jun y fue entonces que ella se cohibió aun más. Ren parecía darse cuenta de ello y le reiteró que aquella chica era su hermana.

Esta era una preciosa joven de cabellos verdosos y de impecable vestiduras.

"- ¿Qué te ocurre con ella? – preguntó alzando una ceja al verla maravillarse por su hermana."

"-Es muy hermosa – sonrió – desearía ser como ella."

"- ¿Para qué?"

"- Pues ¿no cree que atraería miradas? – bromeó con inocencia."

"- ¿Y para que deseas eso? – preguntó con más seriedad de la acostumbrada."

"- T-Tal vez…- unió sus dedos índices completamente ruborizada – para poder atraer a la persona que me gustase y…"

Escuchó el ruido de la silla moverse sorprendiéndola. Ren Tao se había puesto de pie furioso y se había marchado de ahí ignorándola. No comprendía aquello pero el resto de la semana había pasado furioso con ella algo que la hacía entristecer.

Lo que ella consideraba poco tiempo de pronto se volvió rutinario al pasar dos años seguidos. Era año nuevo y el cumpleaños de Ren.

Decidió preparar una gran cena y un pastel para aquella ocasión.

Tarareó algo que llamó la atención de Ren quien de pronto parecía incomodarse con la cercanía de la chica.

Tamao estaba creciendo y su cuerpo parecía ponerse tan atractivo como su voz. Él lo estaba notando y le molestaba.

Ella sin embargo notaba su alejamiento. La entristecía y pensaba que él ya no la deseaba en aquel lugar.

Él Siempre había notado su presencia, se sentía extraño cuando ella llegaba a hacer cualquier tontería a su casa pero ahora… le atraía de forma distinta.

Carraspeó al sentir su aroma cuando ella colocó el postre en la mesa y molesto, se puso de pie.

Tamao se disculpó con aquellos en su mesa, tanto, Jun Anna e Yoh escucharon como la peli rosa afirmaba que se le olvidaba algo más.

Y fue así como pudo ir a la habitación del Tao. Abrió lentamente aquella puerta y su corazón se aceleró al verlo sin camisa.

Con el tiempo supo que estaba enamorada de aquel arrogante y mal educado joven pero, supo que su atracción crecía al verlo ya adulto.

"- Bajaré pronto. Puedes irte – fueron sus palabras frías al ponerse una camisa."

Tamao lo observó tristemente. Ya no era como antes, ahora él ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando ella estaba en la cocina.

La idea que ya no le agradase la ofendía, asustaba y entristecía.

"-La… señorita…"

"-Llámala por su nombre – ordenó sabiendo que últimamente le exigía aquella confianza."

"-Jun… me habló que su madre… - murmuró recordando solo haberla visto en una ocasión – traerá a sus posibles prometidas – dijo con un hilo de voz al sentirse desdichada cuando había escuchado aquello- Temo que eso causará problemas y lo mejor… es que me vaya."

Las palabras hicieron que él la mirase molesto.

"-No tienes que irte – ordenó – solo son estúpidas chicas."

"- Pero… puede ser que una de ellas… - no supo como terminar, le dolería mucho saber que él escogiese a alguna."

"- Una de ellas puede que llame mi atención ¿Qué importancia tiene?– preguntó frío."

"- ¡Mucha! – reiteró destrozada con la idea."

"- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?"

"- ¡Me ignora! – Reprochó a punto de llorar – Ya no se acerca mucho a mi, de seguro espera a alguien. Lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí."

"- No digas tonterías – dijo entre molesto y sorprendido por las palabras de la tímida chica - ¿Qué importancia tiene que espere a alguien?"

"- ¡Es porque lo quiero! – soltó con lagrimas para luego tapar su boca de inmediato y salir huyendo de la habitación."

"- ¡Espera! – ordenó impactado por aquellas palabras tan directas y extrañas."

Corrió avergonzada de su estupidez. Pudo sentir cuando chocaba con Jun quien parecía haberla escuchado. Retrocedió y siguió su camino.

Y por primera vez en años no había ido a la casa de los Tao. Se sentía avergonzada y supo que a Ren no le importaba sus sentimientos al no haberla buscado ni para rechazarla.

Mikihisa notó como aquello afectaba a Tamao y molesto, le pidió más prácticas.

Sumisa, aceptaba aquello y trataba de perfeccionarse en lo que consideraba aun su sueño.

Pasaron las semanas y al final, decidió darlo por terminado. Ren no aparecería y no había vuelta atrás. Entristecida, decidió tratar de olvidar aquello. Debía entender que no era el tipo de mujer para alguien como él.

Un día bajó como todas las mañanas de su habitación y escuchó una voz familiar que la hizo esconderse tras la puerta para escuchar un poco.

"-¿Porqué hablaras con Yoh? – preguntó Anna fríamente al joven de cabellos violáceos que estaba frente a ella."

Tamao sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo de nuevo. Estaba tan apuesto como siempre.

"- Necesito que hable con Tamao – desvió la mirada."

"- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?"

"-No me escuchara – murmuró incomodo."

"-Ah – dijo sin emoción - ¿es por la confesión?"

Tanto Tamao como Ren en sus lugares se ruborizaron. Parecía que todo mundo les había escuchado.

"- Escucha, no es…"

"- Habla con ella – murmuró - ¿Acaso no sientes algo?"

La pregunta hizo que ella se asustara. Mientras Ren molesto por el interrogatorio respondió.

"- Quiero que hable Yoh con ella. Yo no puedo corresponderla."

Al fin… murmuró sonriendo con tristeza. Escuchó al fin aquella respuesta que la hizo derramar lágrimas en silencio.

"-Díselo entonces – ordenó – ella lo entenderá. Solo explícame que es lo que no te atrae."

Supo Ren en aquel momento, que la sonrisa de Anna era doble sentido. Presionó su puño al saber que era obvia su atracción por la peli rosa.

"- ¡Nada! – respondió frustrado – es una tonta, torpe, siempre cree que su presencia es necesaria cuando solo es una molestia…"

Un pequeño sollozo paralizó a ambos y un cuerpo alejarse asustó al chico.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó a la rubia -¿sabías que estaba ahí."

"- Claro que no – murmuró con seriedad calculadora – iré por Yoh, tu – ordenó síguela."

Molesto por la insolencia de la chica, obedeció y se apresuró.

Avergonzada por todo se adentró al bosque a las afueras de aquellos territorios sin pensar en nada más que en huir.

Sintió cuando resbaló y se lastimaba un tobillo. Este dolía mucho pero se echó a llorar por todo lo demás. Deseaba que si la encontrasen por lo menos fuese sin una lágrima en su rostro.

Comenzó a llover un poco y por aquel frío supo que no estaba "en mejores condiciones". Todo conspiraba contra ella.

"- ¡Eres una idiota! – se escuchó la voz que la volvió en sí."

Agitado se acercó al verla en el piso.

Ella inclinó su cabeza avergonzada que él la viese en aquel estado. Ren preguntó una vez más sobre cómo se sentía y al verla tan apenada supo que no respondería.

"- No… - intentó separarse pero este solo murmuró algunas maldiciones sin obedecerla cuando la tomó en brazos."

La llevó hasta su casa, la depositó en el sofá y salió un momento de la sala.

"- ¡Tamao! – Exclamó una Jun aliviada al verla – está muy inflamado – miró su tobillo- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó al verla acostada y con magulladuras."

"- N-No quise…"

"-Calma – sonrió al verla llorar – que bueno que has vuelto."

"- Y-Yo… – murmuró cuando limpió sus mejillas."

"- Ren ha estado de mal humor todos estos días – sonrió – no sabía el modo de cómo ir de nuevo por ti."

"- No es cierto – murmuró con tristeza."

Jun puso las manos en su cadera y en cuanto su hermano regresó, le envió una mirada de reprobación, sospechando que lo más seguro es que Ren hubiese hablado de más.

"- Iré por prensas calientes."

"-He hablado a la casa de los Asakura – miró a su hermana y a la joven en el sofá – en cuanto regrese Yoh se le avisará que te he encontrado. Vendrá hacía acá."

"- ¿Con quién has hablado?"

"- Con Anna – dijo a su hermana sabiendo que Mikihisa era capaz de matarlo."

"- Muy bien. Regreso."

Cuando estuvo seguro que Jun abandono el lugar, Ren tomó asiento en el sofá a un lado de la peli rosa.

"- ¿En qué demonios pensabas?"

"- Soy torpe, ya lo sé – recordó sus palabras al tomar asiento con dificultad."

El vestido que andaba se hacía transparente por la humedad mostrando sus crecidos pechos, la prenda se había corrido hacía arriba mostrando sus piernas mientras que su cabello ahora largo por los años la hacían ver…

"-Maldita seas – recriminó - ¡Ya no uses mas vestidos!"

"-¿Qué? – parpadeó sin comprender."

"- Ni siquiera te das cuenta."

"- ¿Qué no le agrado? – preguntó con lagrimas- ahora lo sé´."

"- ¡No es eso! – exclamó frustrado."

"- E-Es… malvado – murmuró avergonzada – no sé porque dije aquello, pero en realidad yo no le… - calló cuando los labios del chico la besaron por primera vez."

Era cálido y tranquilo, era como siempre imaginó que sería. Él se acercó y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras él sentía el cuerpo de la joven, algo que logró que se separara de una vez.

"- No hagas eso – amenazó al verla agitada, con sus labios rosas y su rostro embelesado."

Ella tocó sus labios sin entender. Lo miró a él y luego mordió su labio inferior.

"- ¿Por qué me ha…? – preguntó en un hilo de voz."

En aquel momento, Yoh Asakura entraba a la mansión agitado en busca de Tamao.

La joven le reiteró que estaba bien y a salvo gracias a Ren quien desviaba su mirada con seriedad.

Ella no lo supo interpretar pero este, luego de algunas horas, le pidió que volviese en cuanto se recuperara.

Y así fue, semanas después regresó con más ánimo sin volver a preguntar sobre aquel beso a Ren pero cuando se quedaban solos, este la miraba, se acercaba y le besaba para luego actuar como si nada.

Pensó que hasta para aquello, Ren Tao era demasiado extraño. Pasó un año más en el que ella no comprendía aun cual era su relación con él y ella enamorada aceptaba aquello sin reproche alguno.

Cierta tarde, este, aclarando su garganta como si se le dificultase hablar, le pidió salir.

Avergonzada, nerviosa y feliz asintió sabiendo que sería su primera cita oficial.

Salieron juntos a la ciudad. La invitó a comer helado que ciertamente era lo que más le agradaba mientras su hermoso abrigo llamaba la atención de la mayoría ahí.

"- No vuelvas a ponerte algo tan ajustado – ordenó."

"-¿N-No te gusta? – preguntó con inocencia sabiendo que la opinión de él era ahora la más importante. Aquello lo sorprendió y sintió una pequeña satisfacción masculina por ello."

"- Si – asintió mirándola de una forma que la hizo sonrojar – pero…- miró a su alrededor "

Tamao no comprendió y fue cuando giró para ver a qué se refería Ren. En ese instante vio a lo lejos una pequeña joyería.

"- ¡Qué lindo! – sonrió con inocencia."

Ren se acercó, sabiendo que aquella clase de cosas solía gustar a las mujeres.

"- Ese – murmuró – es el más lindo.- señaló con alegría al ver el delicado anillo con una pequeña piedra que parecía una esmeralda."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó al mirarlo. Era el más pequeño y el que pasaba mas desapercibido."

"- De seguro, es el que menos atención llama – murmuró casi con cariño – nadie le querrá pero para mí es el más lindo."

"-Solo tú eres capaz de sentir compasión por eso – negó con su cabeza."

"- ¡No es eso!"

Tamao comenzó explicarle la metáfora pero este solamente miró el objeto con detenimiento.

Luego de aquella tarde que para ella fue la más feliz de su vida regresaron por un camino que se dirigía al parque.

De pronto iban ya muy callados. Lo miró una y otra vez pero este parecía ir preocupado y pensativo. Miró sus pisadas mientras caminaban entre los arboles de ese parque, girando sobre sus pies dirigiéndose a Ren notándolo tan serio como siempre.

"- C-Creo… que nunca me cansaré de lugares así – murmuró avergonzada tratando de romper el hielo."

Él la miraba tan fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez logrando así que ella se cohibiese completamente.

"- ¿T-Tengo algo en el rostro?"

Le oyó suspirar y como de pronto, él miraba un árbol cercano como si fuese lo más interesante de ese mundo.

"- Cásate conmigo."

"- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó."

"- ¡Baja la voz! – reprendió al ver que llamaban la atención. Desvió su mirada avergonzado – solo respóndeme."

"-¡Ca-Casarnos!"

"- ¿Me quieres o no? –preguntó arrogante al acercarse."

"- T-Te amo – corrigió embelesada logrando que el aclarase su garganta sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante lo dicho por ella."

"-Quiero casarme contigo – murmuró con seriedad."

"- Si… quiero – murmuró inclinando su cabeza – yo… - intentó decir algo mas pero este ya la estaba besando."

De pronto, su ahora mayor sueño se volvía realidad. Él le correspondía, él parecía amarla y ahora se casarían.

Aquella misma noche Ren se encargó de pedir su mano no recibiendo la aprobación de Mikihisa.

Por primera vez, sin importarle aquello, Tamao aceptó casarse con Ren con o sin su consentimiento.

Los meses pasaban y Jun emocionada con los preparativos, pudo lograr que la peli rosa se probase aquel hermoso vestido blanco de cuello mao, sin mangas y con la espalda descubierta.

Dejó sus cabellos sueltos mientras le colocaba el velo.

"- P-Pensé que ustedes usaban otra clase de…"

"-Habrá dos ceremonias – sonrió - ¿acaso el vestido occidental no te agrada?"

"- ¡C-Claro que sí! – afirmó ruborizada."

"- Muy bien – dio dos aplausos – te ves preciosa, pero creo que hace falta las zapatillas."

"-J-Jun… -sonrió e intentó detenerla pero esta ya se había marchado."

Avergonzada, se miró en el espejo y giró para poder apreciarse mejor. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo y fue entonces que por el espejo pudo ver a Ren Tao.

Se había apenado tanto que se quedó sin palabras mientras este se quedaba sin palabras por la imagen de Tamao.

"- Yo…"

"-Lo lamento – murmuró – Jun dejó la puerta abierta y…"

Ren la miró con seriedad. Se acercó y tomándola de la cintura la besó. En esta ocasión, ella supo que era distinto, algo en aquel roce era distinto. Se abrazó a él y lo más extraño era que, este no se separó de ella. Se dejó llevar y de pronto la acercaba más.

Era nuevo, se dijo, al sentir la necesidad de acercarse más a él y no separarse. Su respiración se aceleraba y de pronto sintió que lo deseaba junto a ella de una forma que la avergonzó cuando se separó agitada.

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó indefensa sin comprender que estaba frustrada. Se aferró a él ocultando su rostro en su cuello."

"- Así que al fin lo entiendes – murmuró frío e igual de frustrado."

"- ¿Por qué dices…?"

"- Te deseo – murmuró – y tu igual."

"-¡Yo no…!"

"- Es un intento muy pobre el negarlo – susurró en su oído – en cuanto nos casemos podré tenerte."

Esa promesa intima le hizo desear mas el día de su boda.

"- Te amo… - murmuró embelesada."

Ren no respondió pero la miró de una forma que hizo que el corazón de la chica saltase de puro gozo y se diese cuenta que deseaba protegerla de todo hasta ese día.

Estaba frente al altar y él no venía. Todo en ese sitio miraban la escenas con pena mientras Tamao, avergonzada deseaba esperarlo un poco más.

Ren había estado de viaje días anteriores y supo por Jun que su padre habló con Ren dos días antes de su boda.

Después de aquello se notaba distante, se enfurecía por todo, de pronto todo lo que hacía ella estaba mal y actuaba como si no soportase verla y aquel día, después de esperar tres horas, él no se presentaba.

Devastada, se había encerrado a llorar pero pronto la preocupación la embargo. Jun, quien no sabía del porqué el retraso de su hermano, empezó a pensar lo peor y Tamao también.

Intentó comunicarse con todo conocido de Ren, después de todo era una persona influyente. Jun también ayudaba pero no había rastro.

Dos semanas después, cuando la preocupación y el miedo la embargaban escuchó el teléfono.

Tamao no abandonó la búsqueda pero regresó a la casa de los Asakura cuando Jun regresó a su país natal.

"- Diga – murmuró cabizbaja."

Escuchó una respiración y luego la voz fría del Tao.

"- Eres tú."

"- ¡Ren! – Dijo sonriendo, sosteniendo el auricular como si fuese lo más valioso y sintiendo sus lagrimas correr de felicidad – Ren, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha…?"

"- ¡Calla! – gritó sorprendiéndola – Pensé que para este momento lo habrías entendido."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Se me ha comentado que estas buscándome. No lo hagas."

"-P-Pero…"

"- No me presenté ese día porque recapacité. No deseo hacerlo – dijo en tono gélido – me parece una pérdida de tiempo teniendo candidatas mejores y de sobra. Necesitaba un matrimonio para conseguir mi estatus en la familia y se me notificó que no es necesario ahora, entonces… ¿para qué te necesito?"

"- R-Ren… - murmuró en un hilo de voz – pensé que…"

"-Imaginaste - continuó – nunca prometí nada. Estoy seguro que si hubiese insistido mas te hubiese tenido sin casarnos esa noche. Es lo único de lo que me arrepiento. Imagínate, un revolcón gratis."

Tamao escuchaba incrédula aquello. No, el no podía ser Ren.

"- Tú… no… - se quebró al sentir las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas."

"- Eras una mujer estúpida y de poco temple. Dime ¿piensas conseguir algo con eso? Ni siquiera puedes comer sin pedir el consentimiento de alguien."

Sin saber que mas hacer. Al sentir que su mano temblaba, comenzó a colocar el auricular en su sitio para luego echarse a llorar.

……………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................................

"- Has ido demasiado lejos – dijo la suave voz de Jun Tao al verlo colgar mientras los cabellos del chico ensombrecían su mirar - ¿es lo mejor?"

"-Él dijo que así sería – murmuró al darle la espalda."

"- Pero la amas – afirmó y pudo ver como los hombros del chico se tensaban y sin más que decir se marchaba de ahí."

………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................

"- Tamao – llamó la voz del hombre que ahora la veía comer en aquel comedor – han pasado dos meses, creo que es hora que te recuperes."

Tamao asintió sumisa ante la mirada calculadora de aquel hombre

"- Comenzaremos las practicas. Ya he concretado una presentación."

"- ¿E-Es enserio?"

"- Será fuera de este lugar, nos mudaremos."

"-Pero…"

"-¿Deseas seguir aquí? ¿Deseas ser una burla siempre? O aprenderás a tomar las riendas."

Estaba dolida, estaba tan ofendida, estaba cansada que la viesen y comenzaran a tener pena por ella y fue en ese momento que lo decidió. Su sueño era ser una cantante y lo haría como fuese.

Su padre supervisaba cada ensayo, cada momento y le enseñaba cosas que debía aprender. Gracias a malos entendidos y a momentos de prueba pudo conseguir su carácter y le motivaba conseguirlo cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Ren Tao.

Pasaron los años y pronto se encontraba entre las artistas clásicas más solicitadas. Coqueteó para conseguir cosas y lo consiguió rápidamente. Su cuerpo ahora era más detallado en las curvas y crecía en los lugares exactos.

Llegó un momento en que lo tenía todo y ella lo sabía, así que no tenía porque sufrir. Entonces aquel sentimiento por Ren se convirtió en un profundo rencor, algo que jamás perdonaría pero, sus desdichas no terminaban ya que en cierta ocasión luego de un concierto se le avisó que su padre estaba muy grave en el hospital.

Tanto Yoh como ella se apresuraron y cuando pidió hablar a solas con la peli rosa solo pudo murmurar un "lo siento" antes de dejarse vencer.

Ella no lo comprendió pero parecía que Yoh lo miraba con lastima. Como si entendiese todo.

"- ¿Qué quiso decir? – preguntó la elegante mujer a su hermano luego de limpiar un par de lagrimas."

"- Solo se disculpó – murmuró – creyó que lo odiarías…"

"- ¿Por qué lo haría? – exclamó confundida."

"- Desde ahora – sonrió cambiando el tema – me parece que seré tu representante. Solo pido respetes su memoria."

"- Antes de su estado crítico… se me notifico que habló con alguien por teléfono ¿a quién le hablaría?"

Yoh negó con su cabeza y miró la habitación donde había estado su padre. Había cometido muchos errores pero en el fondo, ese anciano solo pensaba en ella y no era él el indicado para decirle la verdad.

* * *

_**Continuará….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/a: Bueno bueno aqui otro cap. larguito porque quería explicar, claro, como un resumen XD y obviamente desde el punto de vista de nadie, bueno mas de un solo personaje.  
**_

_**espero este cap les guste y muchisisismas gracias por leerme:**_

_**Yuki monyooki:. conchito:.:.: gabe logan.:..Elys**_

_**la verdad espero actualizar el otro viernes y es que la razon es que como que me descuidé en una materia esta area y pues waaa tengo que hecharle ganas por que la reprobé. así que esperando que sean pacientes trataré de hacer lo posible por actualizar el viernes.**_

* * *

_**Proximo cap:**_

_**"Regreso"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hasta luego...!!!  
**_


	12. Regreso

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap12:Regreso._

_

* * *

_

Si no hacía algo en aquel momento sabía que se volvería loca. Sentada nuevamente en aquel sofá miraba furiosa al Tao.

"- Estoy bien – reiteró."

"- Te has desmayado – recriminó sin ceder – otra vez."

"- Ya dije… - desvió su mirada – que es normal"

Había ido al médico días atrás y este le había recomendado descanso por algo que no le había agradado de la revisión. Recetó mas vitaminas y por supuesto nada de estrés.

Sabía bien que de mencionárselo a Ren este se molestaría más. La amarraría a la cama y se sentiría más inútil que en aquel momento. Era molesto e iritante.

"- Estoy bien, solo quiero acompañarte y dejar a Hanna – protestó al mirar al pequeño con una graciosa chaqueta tratando de imitar a Ren quien estaba de pie a su lado."

"-Puedo hacerlo yo – respondió mirando al chico – Yoh me ha dado indicaciones del lugar. Descansa."

"- ¡Ya he descansado! "

"- Mas vale lo hagas bien, recuerda que nos iremos mañana."

"- ¿Todo esto es por las dos últimas noches? – preguntó hastiada con manos en las caderas."

Aquellas últimas noches… recordó Ren frustrado. Ella se había negado sin razón a hacer el amor y ahora él pagaba las consecuencias. Andaba de peor humor provocándola con cualquier problema y admitía que en parte quería frustrarla con el hecho de dejarla quieta en un sitio aunque la razón principal fuese no verla caminar de aquella forma que le hacía pensar más de la cuenta.

Esa mujer podía seducirlo incluso caminando hacía él.

"- Piensa lo que quieras – murmuró frío."

"- Eso haré – le miró desafiante – y más vale disfrutes de la "sequia" – murmuró sonriendo levemente sabiendo que tenía que medir las palabas con Hanna ahí."

"- Si de verdad lo quiero, lo tendré – respondió ya molesto."

"- ¿No tienes que irte? – cambió la conversación al ojear una revista como si nada."

"- Cuando regrese más vale no uses eso – exclamó con autoridad refiriendose a su vestimenta – o me harás el trabajo sencillo."

"- Hablador – murmuró al cruzar su piernas y ver como él se tensaba haciéndola sonreír con victoria - ¿no será que quieres eso por otra cosa?"

"- Lo has hecho a propósito ¿verdad? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos."

"- No sé de que hablas – mintió con inocencia al saber que se había colocado aquel vestido ceñido para provocarlo. Estaba molesta por la actitud de él y debía vengarse."

"- Hablaremos cuando vuelva – respondió furioso desviando la mirada y tomando al pequeño de la mano."

Tamao no se despidió de él, solamente extendió los brazos a Hanna y el pequeño corrio a abrazarla, le dijo unas cuentas palabras que la hicieron sonreír y luego se marcharon.

Anna e Yoh habían hablado aquella mañana por teléfono, dando indicaciones de dejar a Hanna en un lugar cercano a ellos para así regresar a casa. Al principio le había parecido extraño ¿Por qué Yoh no había venido por el bebe? Al final supuso que si lo hacía, el camino se le haría más largo.

Se sorprendía pensar que en aquellos días todo había seguido con normalidad. Una pequeña discusión entre ella y Ren, y luego ambos tratando de dormir al pequeño que había tenido pesadillas.

En una de las noches observó a Ren para estudiarlo. Nada había cambiado, aun cuando estuviese dolida lo amaba y por lo menos aquella semana se había comportado como un caballero con ella.

¿Sería su estado o algo mas?, Ren no hablaba de su papel en la familia en esos días, pero sabía bien que debía desconfiar.

Recordar el pasado, recordar los días felices solo aumentaban su depresión. Por aquel bebe decidió tratar de dejar aquello atrás, debía estar bien para él.

Fue a su habitación y miró su guarda ropa. Ren no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía porque de pronto usaba todo aquello. La explicación era que ella se pondría grande y ya no podría usar ciertas cosas, así erradicaba el temor de cómo pudiese verla el Tao cuando llegara ese momento.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la admiración que temía perder el encanto aunque al final todo fuese por Ren. Siempre ansió que la observase en alguna revista de esa forma y sabía por satisfacción femenina que podría embobarlo como hacía con los demás, solo había un problema, él era el único que podía ponerla nerviosa, era vulnerable a él.

Tantos años y sentía que no podía actuar como adulta ante aquellos sentimientos.

Las horas pasaron y se decía que lo más probable es que Ren llegase tarde. Decidió agarrar algunas prendas y comenzar a guardarlas en su maleta, se dio cuenta como de pronto lo estaba obedeciendo y molesta dejó de hacer aquello.

Había ciertas cosas a las que había accedido por Hanna, ahora debía volver a construir un muro entre ellos.

Decidida estaba ya cuando a las siete de la noche escuchó un llamado.

Se preparó mentalmente para cualquier discusión hasta abrir la puerta y mirar asustada a la persona ahí.

"- Tao salió… - murmuró el hombre frente a ella al entrar lentamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí – Lo pienso muchas veces… y sé que dándote lo que quieres puedo conseguirte… "

"- Marco… - murmuró retrocediendo un poco – creí que había quedado claro que…"

"- ¿Qué es lo que quedó claro? – preguntó al desabotonar un poco su camisa – él nos interrumpió."

"- Te matará – advirtió aparentando firmeza – lo sabes bien – sonrió con coquetería – y no debe tardar en venir."

"- Estas embarazada – acusó lentamente mirándole el vientre – ese maldito te ha tocado ya muchas veces…"

"- ¿Cómo lo…?"

"- Él mismo lo ha anunciado a su familia. Ese idiota ya te hizo suya."

"- No solo él – provocó como si nada oprimiendo su sorpresa ante las palabras de Marco – tú lo sabes."

"- ¡Idiota! – Gritó – acabas de darle todo el poder de su apellido con ese niño."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Necesitaba a una mujer embarazada – sonrió – Incluso buscó una suplente para ti en otra familia."

"-Eso..."

"- ¿No puedes creerlo? - sonrió sombriamente - para esa familia eres descartable."

"- N-No me importa – respondió rápidamente a aquellas acusaciones que la dejaron atónita."

"- Si te importa– se acercó furioso – estas enamorada de él ¿no es cierto?"

"- ¡Claro que no!"

"- Si es así – la miró de arriba abajo dándole un empujón al sofá – dejaras que te tome ahora."

"- Eres un agresivo – dijo ocultando su temor ante aquel acto mientras fingía malicia – la cama sería un mejor lugar para…"

"- ¡No! – gritó molesto al desgarrar el vestido desde arriba."

"-¡Espera! – intentó empujarlo. Aquel sujeto estaba fuera de control y aquello la hizo palidecer."

"- Ahora serás mía – dijo al forzarla a un beso tomando su mentón."

Tamao miró con horror como aquel sujeto subía su vestido a la cintura y arrancaba sus bragas justo para hacer aquel acto horrible.

Solo pudo pensar en el bebe. El médico había prohibido cualquier intimidad por un tiempo y era una de las razones principales por las que se había negado a Ren. Sin embargo provocarlo solo era un juego y ahora aquel juego con los hombres se había revertido.

"- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó cerrando sus ojos – él bebe… mi bebe…"

"- Me importa poco."

"- ¡Para!"

"- ¡Silencio! – gritó al golpear su mejilla con fuerza – he esperado mucho y ahora por fin…"

Lo pensó cuando intentó luchar con aquel dolor en su rostro, aquel sujeto sucio haría de las suyas. Se arrepintió de pronto de cómo había aprendido a coquetear con ellos, se arrepintió de muchas cosas y solamente pensó en ese bebe.

El sujeto ya la estaba tocando y justo cuando esperó lo peor de un solo impulso se apartó de ella.

Miró con dificultad y se sentó como pudo cubriéndose y mirando como Ren lo tenía sujeto del cuello.

"- ¡Maldito! – exclamó con odio al golpearlo con fuerza."

Tamao miraba espantada como Ren comenzaba a golpearlo sin poder soltarlo. Aquel hombre se defendía pero por pequeños rasguños que podía hacerle a Ren se llevaba puñetazos más fuertes hasta que uno lo tiró al piso sin poder levantarse.

Ren se acercó con una mirada de las más frías, demasiado, ni ella lo reconocía y aquello le hizo llamarlo.

"- Ren… por favor…"

Este pareció no escucharla mientras seguía con aquel sujeto.

"- ¡Por favor! – gritó al borde del llanto haciéndolo reaccionar."

La miró solo una vez sin emoción alguna y luego al sujeto en el piso retorciéndose del dolor. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó a la policía.

"- Agradece una cosa – susurró luego de haber colgado y al haberse puesto de cuclillas frente al cuerpo de aquel hombre cuando lo tomaba de la camisa – La mujer a la que ibas a violar acaba de perdonarte la vida. Pero por supuesto esto lo pagaras caro."

Al soltarlo con furia le propinó otro golpe con ira. Se volvió a ella y la observó sentada ahí tratando de cubrirse con aquella tela desgarrada.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó de inmediato sin decir una palabra.

"- Te lo advertí – sentenció con una frialdad que Tamao nunca había visto para con ella."

No respondió ¿para qué hacerlo cuando se sentía culpable? Su mejilla estaba claramente golpeada logrando que el silencio lo enfureciera más.

"- ¡Eres una… ¡-se detuvo, se detuvo al ver las lagrimas sinceras y apreciar a la verdadera Tamao llorando, lloraba en silencio y de pronto bajaba la cabeza débil – Tamao – llamó usando de nuevo su nombre."

Ella escuchó nuevamente su nombre y se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

Al enfocar el techo pudo ver luces en él, muy desconocidas.

Sintió un agarre y como este aumentaba la presión cuando ella abría los ojos poco a poco.

Frente a ella, miró por primera vez un rostro claramente asustado y preocupado. Jamas había visto esa expresión en él.

Instintivamente llevó una mano a la mejilla de aquel hombre.

"- Ren… - murmuró adormilada."

"- Tamao – llamó este suspirando con verdadero alivio. Verla ahí con los ojos cerrados, lastimada y con objetos conectados a ella en ese hospital, hizo que casi se volviese loco. Lo supo, había algo que no era capaz de soportar."

Había estado furioso, furioso con todo. Sabía que si algo peor le hubiese pasado hubiese matado a aquel sujeto y estaba a punto de hacerlo nuevamente cuando la policía llegó.

Sabía muy bien que Tamao era su único anclaje a la cordura.

No quería verla de nuevo en aquel estado.

"- Te han colocado un calmante – murmuró presionando su puño con fuerza sabiendo ahora por el médico, que el estado de gestación en ella era delicado."

Tamao no le había mencionado nada de ese problema pero la culpa y la angustia en él aumentaron. Ella solo protegía al bebe.

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó adormilada sin dejar de mirarlo – Ren…"

"- No hables – murmuró."

"- ¿Por qué hablas así? – Continuó – nunca hablas así."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Gritas… siempre eres… ahora hablas suave "

"- Yo…"

"- Pero no importa – lo observó aun adormilada – te amo."

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de golpe a causa de la sorpresa.

"- ¿Qué has dicho?"

"- Te… amo – repitió cerrando sus ojos.- en cambio tu…"

"- Maldita sea – mumuró agobiado y asustado de verla así – ¡te amo! Eres tan idiota que nunca te has dado cuenta, eres tan tonta que…"

Calló al verla profundamente dormida. Se había conmovido por aquellas palabras y como un estúpido había dejado salir su confesión sin reparo y era que pensar en perderla era algo que no podría soportar.

No volvería a verla así se dijo. Él debía protegerla siempre, por otro lado, de manera práctica no se haría ilusión alguna por aquellas palabras, ella estaba bajo el efecto de un medicamento y bien pudo haber sido una confusión. Lo último que deseaba era quedar como un idiota frente a ella.

Siempre la había amado y su orgullo no dejaría que viera todo lo que había sacrificado por ella. Mikihisa pudo haberlos separado pero sabía bien que pago un precio al obedecerlo.

* * *

Eran los llantos de un bebe, escuchaba un bebe y recordó al suyo de inmediato, abrió los ojos con dificultad y se sentó de una vez causando un pequeño dolor en su vientre.

"- ¡No hagas eso! – escuchó la voz autoritaria a su lado. Ren parecía haberse puesto de pie y acercado a la cama."

"- Mi… bebe… - fue lo único que pudo decir al mirarlo atormentada."

Ren se sintió incomodo con aquella expresión y señaló con su cabeza la puerta de la habitación. Esta estaba abierta y se notaba como un grupo de enfermeras llevaban varias incubadoras a otra sección del hospital.

Su respiración era agitada pero al ver aquello se dejó caer en los almohadones.

"- Pensé que… - murmuró al recordarlo todo y presionar su puño."

"- Ese idiota no llegó lejos – murmuró frío al cerrar la puerta de la habitación y volver a la silla al lado de la cama."

Desvió la mirada. Se sentía desprotegida, incomoda consigo misma. Aquel sujeto la había tocado de una forma que no olvidaría fácilmente.

"- ¿Recuerdas algo más? – preguntó sin dejar de observarla."

"- Yo… solo…"

"- Ese maldito ya está en la cárcel."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Ya escuchaste."

"-Pero… no esperaran que yo declare, que…"

"-No es necesario – se cruzó de brazos – puedo hacer que lo maten si lo deseo."

"- ¡No puedes! – palideció."

"- Lo defiendes a pesar de todo. Que estupidez – acusó."

"- ¡Te meterás en problemas! – se defendió."

"- Ese maldito tuvo el descaro de tocarte – entrecerró sus ojos – más que yo no debe hacerlo nadie."

Tamao tragó saliva recordando con horror aquella escena.

"- No tienes derecho… - dijo casi inaudiblemente cubriéndose instintivamente con la frazada aunque estuviese completamente cubierta con la bata de hospital."

"- ¡Te lo advertí! – estalló – de seguro le has seducido, de seguro tu…"

"- ¡No es cierto! – respondió con voz angustiada."

"- Conociéndote, lo más seguro…"

"- ¡No me conoces! – Le miró cansada y molesta - ¿Qué sabes tú? Lo único que has hecho fue dejarme tirada aquella tarde, el día de la boda."

"- ¿No puedes superarlo? – preguntó harto, siendo su preocupación y celos los que estaban hablando."

"- Lo hiciera si me dejaras en paz."

"-Mientras tengas a mi hijo no será así"

"- ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo necesitaras?- preguntó ensombreciendo su mirada – este bebe era tu boleto a tu liderazgo."

Ren la miró sorprendido contestando con eso a la pregunta de Tamao, algo que la hizo enfurecer nuevamente.

"- ¡Eres el mismo egoísta! ¡Ego maniaco, todo es para tu beneficio! – sentía que estaría a punto de llorar pero el dolor en su vientre volvió y esta vez mas fuerte."

"- Grita solo cuando estés mejor – sentenció fingiendo calma – estas demasiado débil."

"- No tengo porque…"

"- ¡No te pases de lista! – enfureció callándola – si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por el bebe."

"- ¿Qué… Que es lo que me sucede? – dijo tras pensarlo un momento y sentirse asustada."

"- Mucho reposo, solo es debilidad – se limitó a decir al saber que la pondría peor si hablaba de mas – regresaremos a casa."

"- ¿Casa? – preguntó poniendose pálida ante la idea de regresar al apartamento donde todo aquello pasó."

"- No dejaré que nada te ocurra- exclamó rápidamente, casi prometiendo aquello – y volveremos a tu verdadero hogar… señora Tao."

"- Esto no funcionará – murmuro cuando sintió otro piquetazo."

"- Haré que funcione – exclamó al acercarse más – recuéstate."

"- ¿C-Como harás eso? – preguntó desafiándolo al recostarse y mirarlo en medio de aquel dolor."

"- Te daré lo que quieras – la miró con seriedad – tendrás lo que deseas siempre. Estaré con mi hijo y tú tendrás la decencia de aparentar felicidad."

"- Vaya forma de pasar mis años."

"- Serán muchos – reiteró – así que mejor vete acostumbrando."

"- Esto no está bien."

"- No tengo tiempo para esto – respondió harto al dirigirse a la puerta."

"- Por sobre todo – escuchó la voz de la peli rosa. No se giró a ella solamente tomaba la perilla entre sus dedos – Nunca me había sucedido esto. No le provoqué desde el principio."

"- Pero lo hiciste."

"- Quería acercarme a algo y poder defenderme."

"- Tu estupidez casi cuesta la vida de ese niño."

Escucharlo tan crudamente le hizo guardar silencio. Lo vio salir, en cuanto lo hizo llevó las manos a su rostro, con ello sintiéndose fatal y dejando correr lagrimas en silencio.

Ren tenía razón pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No conocía forma de defenderse y Ren no pudo pensar un momento que ella solo dejaba que él la tocase. No, Ren Tao solo veía lo que deseaba.

.

Cuando la tarde cayó, Ren la había llevado en silla de ruedas hacía su avión privado. La tomó en brazos para colocarla en un asiento. No se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba más pensativa de lo acostumbrado al haber escuchado directamente del médico que tenía principios de aborto.

Recordaba en su mente cada indicación y por ello no protestaba. No, era la esposa de Ren Tao por tiempo indefinido y debía mantenerse estable ahora que sabía que su bebe tenía problemas.

"- Tendremos un solo hijo – le escuchó hablar una vez el avión hubo despegado. Estaba sentado junto a ella."

"- Claro que es solo uno – parpadeó creyendo que se refería a gemelos."

"- Solo te daré un hijo – repitió sabiendo que la confundida mujer pensaba en otra cosa."

"- No querría otro – mintió sintiéndose triste al haber escuchado como el médico mencionaba que tal vez ella no serviría para aquello una vez más."

Ren notó el decaimiento y sintió que su enojo crecía para consigo mismo. En lo único que pensaba era en complacerla y se sintió estúpido por ello.

Al haberla visto de aquella forma y al saber que había empeorado las cosas por celos que ella no comprendía, no supo cuando exactamente habló por teléfono con uno de sus ayudantes y le ordenó conseguir algo en especial. Algo que Tamao siempre había deseado.

"- Cuando lleguemos – comenzó sin mirarla – te esperará un cachorro."

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó sin creer lo que acababa de oír."

"- Una vez lo dijiste – la miró sin emoción alguna poniéndola nerviosa – si nos casábamos, tendrías un perro."

"- ¡Eso fue hace mucho! – respondió apenada de su inmadurez en aquellos días."

"- Pues ahora lo tienes – sentenció más frío y molesto que aquello no le hubiese gustado."

Tamao parpadeó sin entender ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Cómo había recordado aquel comentario por tanto tiempo? ¿Es que planeaba hacer las paces con un cachorro?

Analizarlo un poco más la hizo tranquilizarse y mirar sus manos incomoda. Con Ren nunca se sentía segura o cómoda completamente pero lo amaba y aquellos gestos… era algo que podía atesorar.

"-Yo… gracias – respondió por lo bajo sin mirarlo."

Este no respondió y no esperó que lo hiciera. Solo deseaba que el regreso a la mansión de los Tao fuese tranquilo y no les esperase más sorpresas.

* * *

"- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Estás seguro que es su hijo?"

"-Creo que Ren está seguro – murmuró el anciano al mirar a la elegante mujer – Escucha, Ren ya casi es el líder legitimo."

"- No me parece que aun sea la hora."

"-Ya es un adulto – murmuró – creo que podrá con esto."

"- Ese bebe tendrá que nacer primero. Además violó el reglamento, tenía que divorciarse de ella."

"- Nos mintió, pero con ese bebe ya tiene inmunidad de todo esto."

"- ¿Estaba todo planeado? – preguntó extrañada."

"- No lo sé aun – respondió – en cuanto venga podrá saber lo que es en realidad estar en este cargo."

"- Nunca será bueno para este cargo – murmuró molesta."

"- Es tu hijo."

"- Uno que no sirvió de nada para nuestra causa – exclamó."

"-Ren hizo muchas cosas para complacerlos."

"-No hizo lo que debía – reiteró – no merece llamarse Tao."

"- Entonces ¿Quién debería tener este lugar? – preguntó con cansancio."

"- Tu sabes quién."

"- ¡Ni siquiera es de nuestra familia! – protestó el anciano."

"- Pertenece a la primera línea de nuestros aliados. Sirvientes muy leales."

"- Esto es un disparate. Nadie lo aceptara."

"- Ren toma verdadera posesión cuando nazca su supuesto hijo, pero si alguien más consigue la mayoría de votos, lastimosamente lo perderá."

"-¿Estarás dispuesta a desheredar a tu propio hijo? – preguntó incrédulo ante el resentimiento de aquella mujer."

"- Él dijo que lo dejaría todo – murmuró molesta – por esa mujer. ¿Ahora que la tiene quiere este poder también?"

"-Esto va demasiado lejos."

"- No me meteré mas – murmuró – pero no apoyaré a Ren. "

"- Ran… - llamó el anciano quien no podía creer el resentimiento de aquella mujer."

"- Me prepararé. Quiero recibirlo ahora que seré yo quien le dé la noticia – poniéndose de pie, se alejó de la habitación."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/a: Bueno otro cap, pude actualizar. **_

_**muchisismas gracias por leerme _ gabe logan( siento que fuiste sarcastico XD pero me diverti leyendote, see tiene razon en muchas cosas pero asi de linda es Tamao) meliB (no te preocupes chica no es necesario los comentarios gracias por leerme) Elys (gracias por leerme y ya veras porque pasó todo esto) sakuryo del club de fanfics (woo me halago mucho la entrevista, te agradezco mucho por tomarme en cuanta y gracias por leerme)**_

_**Espero este cap les guste y avisarles que en el proximo cap pondre a un personaje que ya he puesto en otro fic. la razón es que no quiero inventarme a nadie, eso ya no me gusta y me da pereza jejeje.**_

_**cuidence. hasta luego y deseenme suerte en mis estudios XD naaa cuidence.  
**_


	13. Visita

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap13.: Visita._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Un cachorro… ¡Un cachorro! Se repitió durante el viaje sintiéndose incomodo por haber hecho desesperadamente algo por alegrarla, pero ahora que apenas entraba a la mansión y miraba como su madre parecía encoger las piernas ante un pequeño cachorro marrón de aspecto leonado, su disgusto y vergüenza se convirtieron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"- ¿Qué hace esta criatura aquí? – preguntó su madre al mirarlo casi como si quisiera asesinarlo."

"- Es un regalo – miró de reojo a la esbelta joven a su lado – para mi esposa."

Tamao sintió su respiración irregular al estar de nuevo ahí. Había permanecido en silencio durante todo el viaje no queriendo dormir al recordar el incidente ocurrido con Marco. Había fingido no tener sueño para no tener que lidiar con aquello.

Pudo notar la mirada examinadora del Tao durante el viaje y aquello la puso más nerviosa. No sabía si actuaba con preocupación o por molestia con ella.

Cuando al fin llegaron, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al pequeño cachorro que sin lugar a dudas era muy propio de aquel país. Una raza Chow Chow que siempre le había parecido encantador.

"- Deberían deshacerse de todas estas bestias – murmuró furiosa la mujer haciendo palidecer a Tamao."

"- No creo que un perro pueda causar problemas – intervino al acercarse y tomar al pequeño cachorro – este lugar es muy espacioso."

"- Aun así…- comenzó sus protestas pero la voz fría de su hijo la detuvo."

"- Es mi casa – exclamó haciendo una pequeña señal a Tamao para que se retirara."

La joven mordió su labio e intentó negarse pero la fría mirada del chico la hicieron apresurarse a la puerta que conducía al jardín.

Se sentía muy debilitada por todo y no quería discutir con Ren sabiendo los problemas familiares que tenía, sin olvidar que él le había obsequiado tan hermoso animal y debía agradecérselo.

Se ruborizó al soltar al cachorro y ver como este la rodeaba tratando de jugar. Era algo que le había llegado directo al corazón. Saber que Ren no hubiese olvidado aquello y que se encontrase ahora con el perro, hicieron que todo atisbo de enojo desapareciera de ella.

No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del Tao y le dolía pensar que fuesen crueles a ella pero, aquel gesto era uno que la apaciguó en aquel instante.

"- Las revistas y la televisión pueden no hacerle justicia, es usted bellísima – escuchó una voz tras ella que la hizo girar rapidamente - ¿La he asustado?"

"- N-No – mintió sintiendo incomodidad que la tomaran por sorpresa. Toda su experiencia anterior la había dejado vulnerable y nerviosa – solo me ha…"

"- ¿Sorprendido? – sonrió de una forma demasiado arrogante – puedo causar ese problema."

Estaba hablando con un extraño y hasta ahora se paraba a pensar en ello ¿Quien era él?. Miró al sujeto que estaba ahora frente a ella. Un hombre de una edad que podía calcular como la de Ren, alto, de porte elegante y fornido. Sus cabellos oscuros, ojos color verde opaco que le daban una mirada penetrante. Mostraba un extrañamente enigmático parecido con Ren algo que no pudo negar cuando sintió una pequeña curiosidad a él.

"- Perdone mi rudeza – sonrió casi fingiendo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ella - Mi nombre es Nichrome ."

"- ¿Y…usted es…?"

"- Parece que usted no se presentará - cambió el tema rápidamente."

"- Habló de revistas – entrecerró los ojos – no dudo que debe saber quien soy."

"- Digna mujer de un Tao. Arrogante y presumida."

"- Perdone usted– suspiró fingiendo lo ofendida que se sentía con aquel comentario. intentó no mostrarse forzarda al hablar – eh tenido un mal día."

Al desviar su mirada pudo escuchar una risa clara y sincera.

"- ¿Qué le parece tan divertido?"

"-Pensé que iniciábamos una pelea. Viene y la apacigua con una disculpa. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado."

"- Usted la iniciaba – desvió la mirada avergonzada – yo no."

"- Perdone – hizo una reverencia al tomar su mano – déjeme corregir mi error con tan hermosa mujer."

Tamao miró impresionada cuando el chico besaba su mano. Le parecía un gesto encantador sabiendo que esa clase de acciones no eran comunes ahí.

"- Vaya vaya –se escuchó la voz que la hizo soltarse del agarre del joven. Ahi estaba Ren Tao, mirandolos a ambos desde el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados – Así que lo que dijo mi madre es cierto."

"- Te encanta interrumpir ¿no es así? – dijo el joven al alejarse de Tamao y mirarlo con una sonrisa desafiante – siempre tienes suerte para las mujeres."

"- Tu igual – sonrió con frialdad – siempre sueles fijarte en mujeres con alguna clase de compromiso."

"- Creo que son las mejores. Tienen mucha más experiencia – murmuró al mirar a Tamao causando su profundo sonrojo."

"- Por supuesto – murmuró frunciendo el ceño viendo el rostro de Tamao. Parecía agradarle aquel idiota – excepto que esa mujer ya está esperando a mi hijo y tiene el descaro de coquetear con otro hombres."

Tamao le escuchó incrédula. ¿De verdad creía que estaba coqueteando con ese joven?

"- Vaya, dicen que estando así son mas cariñosas – señaló Nichrome sin inmutarse ante el anuncio."

Ren hizo caso omiso al comentario. Solo se mantuvo centrado en la supuesta visita de aquel hombre.

"- Como sea – continuó al levantar una mano en señal de despedida a la peli rosa – nos vemos luego hermosa dama – pasó al lado de Ren sin dejar aquella expresión arrogante – en la cena se te dirá todo."

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Ren quien se giró rápidamente para verlo. Este ya se estaba alejando dejándolo furioso y dubitativo.

"- ¿Quién es él?"

"- ¿Tanto te ha interesado? – preguntó con mas rudeza de la acostumbrada. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y ahí llegaba ella preguntando por aquel sujeto."

"- No es eso – le miró molesta sin querer admitir que estaba preocupada por cómo él había mirado a Ren."

"- Más vale que recuerdes con quien estas casada."

"- ¡Con un arrogante! – sentenció."

"-Vaya que has recuperado un poco el ánimo – dijo acercándose notando como Tamao retrocedía temerosa. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

Tamao mordió su labio inferior sin saber explicarse bien porque estaba sintiendo un pánico al imaginarse intimidad con Ren. Le sorprendía incluso pensar en ello cuando el chico solo se acercaba.

Ren la observó en silenció poniéndola nerviosa. Extendió su mano poco a poco estudiando como la joven cerraba sus ojos con temor hasta que tocó su mejilla.

"-Me temes – afirmó frunciendo el ceño."

"- Claro que no – dijo rápidamente."

"- Lo sabía – presionó su puño – mataré a ese maldito."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Mataré a Marco ahora mismo."

"- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – dijo cuando intentó acercarse al ver que él se había alejado."

"- Claro que puedo – amenazó – hago una llamada y el imbécil ya no existe."

"- ¡Esta mal! – intentó desesperada"

"- Lo defiendes – acusó - mira lo que el idiota ha causado."

"- Eso no justifica matar – vacilo al decir eso."

"- ¡Solo tú eres tan idiota como para perdonar si te lastiman! Dime ¿es algún tipo de placer para ti?"

"– Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ¿no es así? – exclamó con firmeza al tomar al cachorro en brazos."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Me casé contigo a pesar que abandonaste todo – acusó causando que Ren se pusiera tenso - así que como tu esposa, no mataras a nadie. Es una orden – dijo al pasar a su lado rápidamente."

"- ¿Quién te has creído?"

"- Solo estoy recordando con quien estoy casada – dijo al darle la espalda – y más te vale no hagas enfadar a tu mujer embarazada."

Ahí se alejaba Tamao quien no perdía su elegancia y su arrogancia al caminar. Presionó sus puños furiosos y la observó entrar y subir las escaleras. Muy a su pesar, después de unos segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Debía admitir que era mejor verla enfadada que triste y sin ánimo.

Aun así le preocupaba su estado ante un posible trauma, sin olvidar la extraña visita de Nichrome.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Había subido a su habitación. Una de las mucamas estaba ahí.

"- Buenas tardes – saludó Tamao."

La mujer asintió sonriendo y se marchó sin más. Cabía recordar que aquella familia no hablaba mucho con la servidumbre.

Depositó al cachorro en el piso alfombrado y sonrió al verlo juguetear entre sus tobillos mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, cuando de pronto pensó en su alimento y que debía haber traído algo para él. Decidida, se puso de pie y sintió como un mareo la hizo reclinarse a la cama.

Se molestaba pensar que se había vuelto una inútil con su estado. Toco su vientre y se recostó en aquella cama. Ahora tendría que esperar minutos para que el malestar desapareciera.

Respiró hondo una y otra vez al sentir que no desaparecía, sabía bien que en cualquier minuto iría a vomitar.

Escuchó de presto el ruido de la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a Ren Tao mientras sacudía sus cabellos con frustración.

Se quedó observándolo desde la cama cuando él levantó su mirada.

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- Nada… - desvió su mirada – es solo un mareo."

Podría no significar nada pero Ren Tao se había apresurado a estar junto a ella.

"- ¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora?"

"- ¿Cómo puedes culparme por eso? – exclamó molesta al mirar el techo – tu hijo me está causando muchos problemas."

"- ¿Ahora es mi hijo?"

"- Cuando me convenga – sonrió con cansancio sin mirarlo."

"- ¿Hiciste algún movimiento brusco?"

"- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad – solo… quería buscar comida para Nam Nam."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Mi perro – exclamó"

"- ¿Le pusiste Nam Nam? Sabes que es macho ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?"

"- Nada, excepto que yo me encargaré de nombrar a mi hijo – fue su respuesta presumida."

"- Eso es algo que no esta decidido."

"- ¿Quieres apostar? – se acercó peligrosamente notando como la chica se alejaba un poco."

"- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – preguntó nuevamente cuando sintió su sangre hervir ante el gesto de la chica."

"- ¿A quién defiendo?"

"- A Marco – pudo ver como se estremecía al escuchar aquel nombre – contesta."

"- Ren Tao, he dicho que…"

"- Dame una razón lógica."

"- No quiero que lo hagas."

"- ¡¿Por qué no?"

"- ¡No quiero que tu cometas algo tan vil! ¡No tu!"

La extraña expresión en ella acompañada de sus palabras lo detuvo de sorpresa. Era como si deseara entender que él no podía hacer algo así.

"- Tuvo el descaro de tocarte."

"- ¡Lo sé! – respondió desesperada – pero no quiero saber qué hiciste eso."

"- Nunca te afirme ser una persona correcta – la miró con sombría expresión – tu eres la única que lo ha creído y ahora vienes y quieres evitar que mate a…"

"- Lo sé – respondió esta vez con voz más baja – Supe muy tarde que no eras el correcto – miró hacia otro lado ocultando el dolor de los recuerdos."

Ren presionó su puño molesto.

"- Si por mí hubiese sido, te hubiese secuestrado ese día."

"- ¿Cómo?

"-¿Nunca le preguntaste a tu padre porque solía sentirse culpable contigo?"

"- ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"- Ese viejo idiota y mi familia pudieron haber interferido, pero no mas."

"- Ren, ¿Que estas…?"

"- Lo sabrás si es necesario – la observó – ahora descansaras, te quedaras conmigo y no se hablará mas del asunto."

"- Espera un minuto…"

Ren se acercó hasta aferrar las muñecas de ella en la cama. Pudo ver como Tamao se asustaba.

"- Quien está sobre ti es tu esposo, no ese idiota."

"- Ren, espera… esto no me gusta…"

"- Nadie te tocará más que yo y te aseguro que lograre que vuelvas a rogarme que te toque – murmuró al acercarse y colocar sus labios sobre los de ella."

Pudo sentir como se resistía asustada, como se movía casi con desesperación al querer alejarlo, pero pronto el forcejo se conviritó en bienvenida mientras él acariciaba sus labios con los propios y sostenía con suavidad sus muñecas como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Sentirlo, se dijo Tamao , no era desagradable, al principio deseó apartarlo pero ahora…

"-Es mejor parar – dijo cuando se hubo separado con cierta agitación – no habrá más contacto."

"- Si, e-es… mejor así – respondió agitada al tomar asiento en la cama alejándose lo más que pudo del Tao tratando de ocultar su deseo."

Ren estuvo a punto de decir que si hubiese querido, la hubiese hecho suya ahí, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

Se abstuvo y se dijo que tenía que aceptar el hecho que no podía matar a Marco.

"- Llevaré a tu…. Perro – exclamó haciendo una expresión de fastidio al pensar en el nombre del animal – ya me encargué de la comida."

"- Pero…"

"- Tiene su casa – reiteró sabiendo el cariño que Tamao le tenía a los animales – está en el jardín trasero."

"- Gracias… - murmuró después de un silencio."

"- ¿Que? - preguntó con toda intención sarcastica pero se detuvo cuando observó aquellos ojos calidos."

"- Gracias... por todo - repitió mirandole con una sonrisa leve y timida, transmitiendole lo agradecida que estaba de haberla salvado."

Ren aclaró su garganta sintiendo como aquel gesto lo había puesto nervioso y sin nada inteligente que decir. Esa mujer podía desarmarlo en segundos sabiendo que durante el viaje aquella expresión es la que había deseado de ella.

"- Soy un idiota – se murmuró a sí mismo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Tamao extrañada por su comentario."

* * *

Durmió un par de horas y cuando la mucama la despertó solo fue para avisarle que la cena se serviría en treinta minutos.

Adormilada como se sentía, supo que debía tomar un baño. Preparó su ropa y lo hizo rápidamente mientras se colocaba ahora un vestido de tirantes marrón, algo holgado que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Al secar su cabello con una toalla, miró su apariencia y se decía que con ello podía estar tranquila. No presionaba su vientre y sabía bien que era algo informal.

Comenzó a cepillarse el cabello cuando pensó en Ren ¿Dónde se habría metido? No había regresado a verla y aquello de pronto le enfadaba sin razón. Ahora sentía que se comportaba como una nena que quería llamar la atención de un padre.

"-Un padre… – murmuró cuando recordó las palabras de Ren.

¿Qué su padre se sentía culpable? ¿De qué? Cuando ella había llorado por las noches por aquel arrogante, su padre le consolaba y se disculpaba con ella.

Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y miró el espejo con más atención. Era lógico pensar que decía un "lo siento" cuando no podía consolarla completamente aunque casi siempre usaba aquella palabra para ella, como si tuviese cierto temor, sin mencionar las extrañas palabras que había pronunciado antes de morir…pero... Al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué le estaba dando vueltas al asunto? Quien debía de arrepentirse era el Tao.

Dejaría el tema a un lado. No confiaba en Ren y no seguiría su juego.

Lo amaba y sentía que por lo menos parecía preocuparse por ella, después de todo la había salvado y aquello era algo que agradecía infinitamente pero… era muy poco lo que conocía de aquel hombre y aunque una vez estuvo ciega para darse cuenta de ello ahora no confiaría tan rápido.

Suspiró al abrir la puerta de la habitación. ¿De qué serviría si no podía dejar de pensar en él? Su embarazo debía estarla ablandando demasiado, se dijo, no podía bajar la guardia pero… sus hormonas estaban…

"- Si no mira por donde va, tropezará – dijo el hombre quien la miraba divertido por su desorientación."

"- Perdone… - murmuró sorprendida de encontrarse de nuevo con el recien conocido."

"- Supongo que bajará."

"- Si. – respondió de pronto dubitativa por la prescencia de aquel sujeto."

"- No me mire con tanta desconfianza – exclamó sonriendo con malicia – no la lastimaré."

"- Usted… y mi esposo no parecen llevarse bien – soltó sabiendo que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de preguntar."

"- Directo al grano ¿no es así?"

Tamao se cruzó de brazos y no se inmutó. Sabía que los hombres podían intentar tratarla como a una boba y por ello tomaba esa determinación.

"- Muy bien encantadora mujer – se burló – pensé que esperaría la cena para entenrarse pero veo que quiere saberlo."

"-Hable – murmuró sin querer aparentar sorpresa por sus palabras."

"- Verá, he venido a quitarle el lugar a su esposo."

"- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó con voz suave sin entender."

"- Digo – la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – que si puedo ganarme la confianza del consejo. Ren Tao perderá la autoridad en este lugar."

Tamao estaba impresionada. Sin entender nada, decidió mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"- Es cierto que esperan un hijo pero si puedo lograr esto antes que nazca lastimosamente Ren lo perderá todo."

"-Usted no pertenece a esta familia - se adelantó en deducir sin saberlo realmente - ¿como planea todo esto?."

"- ¿Que importa eso? simplemente lo haré."

"- ¡No puede!- Respondió rapidamente. No sabía como alguien ajeno a los Tao podía tomar el liderazgo pero al verlo seguro de sí, no pudo evitar asustarse."

"- ¿Tan acostumbrada esta a los lujos que tiene miedo de quedar en banca rota? – ironizó."

"- El dinero no lo es todo – respondió ofendida – pero esto es muy importante para Ren."

"- Que linda escena – murmuró sin importancia – se ha enamorado del Tao cuando lo único que le importa a él es su maldito nombre."

"-Estoy… enterada de todo – murmuró tratando de no perder su orgullo y sentirse mal por palabras de las que ya sabía – Y lo estoy ayudando a conseguirlo."

"- Que bondad – rió – ayuda con un embarazo. ¿No le gustaría ayudarme con otro?"

"- ¡Es usted un…!"

"- ¿Molestando a una embarazada? – preguntó cuando en el pasillo se encaminaba a ellos - ¿te das cuenta a quien estas fastidiando?"

Tamao agradeció infinitamente la aparición de Ren. Se sentía ya furiosa y podía percibir como su pulso se aceleraba debido a eso. No tenía que estresarse por el bebe pero deseó golpear al sujeto.

"- Solo intercambiamos ideas – se encogió de hombros – y hablamos de lo enamorada que esta de ti."

!Dios!, se dijo,¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso delante de Ren?

Ren la miró de reojo por dos segundos y luego se volvió a él de brazos cruzados.

"- Lo mejor es que espere abajo. – exclamó despreocupado al alejarse por el pasillo- los estaré esperando."

Ren supo en aquel momento que la marcha apresurada de aquel sujeto solamente era debida al anuncio. Sabía también que podrían llegar a golpes si la situación no se calmaba un poco.

"- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó con manos en los bolsillos al mirarla de arriba abajo."

"- No… - respondió avergonzada tratando de mantener su porte – No me agrada ese sujeto… solo dice tonterías."

"- ¿Hablas de lo enamorada que estas de mi? – ironizó."

"- N-No creerás eso ¿verdad? – murmuró demasiado apresurada, sintiendo sus mejillas

Tibias."

"- No lo sé – murmuró con seriedad- dímelo tu."

"- Estamos en esto solo por el bebe – se apresuró tratando de ser fría – no hay mas nada."

"- Claro – respondió con rudeza, enfadándose."

"- Además… este bebe es tu mejor jugarreta ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Marco… lo mencionó."

Ren presionó sus puños furiosos. De nuevo, lo mismo que le había dicho en el hospital. Debía suponer que ese idiota se lo había dicho.

Era verdad que lo del bebe caía como anillo al dedo en su situación pero el hecho de tener aquel pretexto para atarla a él era en lo que más se había aprovechado.

"-No sabía que estabas embarazada – comenzó – pero puedo prometerte entonces que mi hijo y tu lo tendrán todo."

"- Pero no a ti."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Digo – se apresuró escondiendo su nerviosismo – que el bebe no te tendrá a ti."

"- Claro que lo hará – respondió frunciendo el ceño como si aquello no fuese lógico."

Apunto, se dijo, a punto estuvo de desenmascarar las ansias de tenerlo para ella, de cuanto lo amaba y añoraba…

Tocó su cabeza molesta. Debía ser el embarazo, tener antojos de su esposo solo era producto del embarazo, se repitió.

"- Escucha…"

"- Es suficiente de eso – dijo al levantar su mano para callarlo - Nichrome hablo sobre…"

"-Sé lo que quiere – murmuró tratando de dejar a un lado el tema anterior al verla tan incómoda. Fijándose de pronto en la apariencia de ella aquel día, mas como una madre y menos amenazadora para él, aunque eso no opacaba lo hermosa que era ni los deseos de tocarla."

"- Pensé que solo tu o alguien de tu familia podía tomar este puesto – murmuró ajena a los pensamientos del Tao."

"- Hay clausulas en caso que no haya heredero – respondió molesto al mirar al frente – por ahora debemos bajar."

"- ¿Crees poder con esto? – preguntó de pronto escondiendo su preocupación."

"-Claro que si – frunció el ceño - ¿es que no me crees capaz?"

"- No es eso… esto es lo que siempre has querido, es solo…"

"- No te alejes de mi- desvió el tema- Vamos al estanque de las pirañas – exclamó irónico – y es ahí donde necesito que seas mi mujer."

"- Tu mujer está embarazada – se cruzó de brazos."

"- Y maldito el idiota que se atreva a enfadar a una mujer embarazada."

Al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar sonreír con cansancio. No podría negarse a él... tal vez… si solo se llevaban como un par de conocidos, de seguro su matrimonio resultaría y era que ella siempre tendría presente que amarlo abiertamente solo le traería desgracias.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**N/A: Ok otro cap con esto, muchisisimas gracias a quienes me leen la verdad pensé que no actualizaría pero me quedo tiempo para escribir. espero este cap sea de su agrado gracias a:**_

_**Violett: gracias por leer espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Elys: jejeje y no será la ultima vez que Marco aparezca XD pero que bueno que me leiste gracias como siempe chica hm.... y estoy considerando mucho tu idea... me esta agradando demasiado XD**_

_**MMchan02: Muchisismas gracias por tu apoyo y una cosita, mira ^^ no te preocupes si no dejas comentarios de verdad haya o no haya reviews yo siempre actualizo y no es obligacion dejarlos. Para mi exigirlos es bobo y sin sentido, mejor me pongo a ver cuantos me leen y se que cuando tengo mas de 90 personas leyendome se que por lo menos algo les ha de gustar jejeje así que no te sientas obligada a dejar, con solo una vez se que me lees y eso me es agradable y por cierto! sigue con tu fic de niño a mujer me parece un titulo excelente y un prometedor fic de estos dos. te mando todo el animo del mundo y actualiza! hacía mucho que un fic de estos dos no me atraía tanto como el tuyo.**_

_**Gabe logan: Ren pagara solo dejame servir venganza en plato frio jejeje no te preocupes ten por seguro quwe Ren la paga. jejeje y bueno espero este cap no te confunda.**_

_**Hitoki chan: woooo hace muchisisismo tiempo que no sabia de ti mujer. jejeje gracias por leerme en serio que si, ojala este cap te guste.**_

_**En fin cuidecne y hasta luego**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Proximo cap: Cena.  
**_


	14. Cena

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap14.: Cena._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Cuando notó que todos en la mesa dirigían su mirada a Ran y como esta levantaba su copa dándole sus buenos deseos a Nichrome, quedo perpleja.

¿Cómo podía estar dando el visto bueno para desheredad a su hijo? Pudo ver a Ren sentado a su lado quien presionaba sus puños con fuerza. Durante toda aquella fueron víctimas de indirectas de Ran Tao quien no desaprovecha mirar con desaprobación a su hijo tanto así que si Ren no hubiese colocado una mano sobre la suya, estaría dispuesta a discutir ¿Por qué él se tenía que quedar callado?

"-Gracias – sonrió Nichrome a la mujer a su lado – le aseguro que no fallaré."

"- Claro que no – respondió está mirando a Ren cuando comenzaba a beber de su vino."

"- Se darán cuenta – dijo Ren al recuperar el control y mirarlos con frialdad – que como líder actual y por la razón de presentarme a un rival no podrán seguir aquí."

"- Oh, lo sabemos – sonrió Ran con infinita victoria – nos iremos mañana mismo a la mansión principal, después de todo, Jun aun sigue allá y solo espera que regresemos para venir a verte."

"- Ella siempre es bienvenida- reiteró con clara insinuación."

"- Pero parece que tu no lo serás por mucho – murmuró sonriendo haciendo que Tamao estallase."

Se había quedado callada dejando que insultaran a Ren y este no parecía más que hablar con indirectas.

Colocó ambas manos en la mesa y se puso de pie.

"- Igual ustedes no lo son aquí – murmuró con frialdad y elegancia que sorprendieron a todos – quiero que se vayan de aquí a primera hora."

"- ¿Quién te has creído? – preguntó Ran luego del impacto de escucharla tan enfadada."

"- Soy una Tao – murmuró con tranquila ira – y están en nuestros dominios ahora. Si no se van haré que los saquen."

"- ¡Eres una…!"

"- Cuida tus palabras – sentenció Ren sabiendo que su madre se había levantado furiosa – harás lo que ella dice."

"-¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntó sintiendo que de pronto perdía terreno."

"- Esta es mi casa – reiteró con igual frialdad que la de su mujer, tanto incluso que paralizó a su madre – La puerta estará abierta."

"- Ahora mismo nos iremos – murmuró furiosa –Vamos – dijo al mirar a Nichrome y como este sonriendo con fría tranquilidad la siguió al segundo piso."

Ching, Ren y Tamao observaron como aquellos dos se alejaban. Cuando les perdieron de vista, Tamao se dejó caer rápido en la silla.

Llamó su atención el ruido de palmas chocar en lo que parecía un aplauso solitario. Ching Tao le sonreía sin dejar de hacer aquella acción.

"- Increíble – miró a su nieto – al principio dude que hubieses escogido bien pero ahora veo que me equivoque."

"- Pe-Perdone… - respondió Tamao apenada del suceso."

"- Debe ser el embarazo – murmuró Ren sonriendo con malicia captando la mirada molesta de Tamao."

"- Debo decir que se llevan bien ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? – preguntó Ren con seriedad mientras Tamao bebía un poco de su jugo sin querer responder a ello."

"- Ran dijo demasiadas cosas – suspiró el anciano con incomodidad – decir que Ren te había abandonado en tu boda – sentenció casi sin creerlo."

A Tamao le había sorprendido escuchar como Ran parecía burlarse de aquello y como aquel anciano actuaba como si no supiese sobre el suceso. Le dolió recordar aquellos amargos momentos.

"- Tuve que hacerlo – fue la respuesta fría de Ren que captó su atención – pero ahora está aquí y ya es mía."

"- Claro claro – rió el anciano quien notaba extraño el tono posesivo de su nieto."

Tamao sin embargo no dejaba que aquellas palabras indicaran algo más. Las personas podían ser posesivas con objetos sin olvidar que ahora llevaba a su hijo dentro y era sin duda inimaginable perder esa oportunidad.

Analizarlo de forma tan fría la hizo sonreír con desanimo. ¿Querría una explicación de por qué la abandono aquel día? ¿Estaría dispuesta a que él creyese que le dolía tanto como antes? O ¿qué le importase todavía? Ahora, pensó, su orgullo era primero.

"- Ahora si me disculpan – se puso de pie – me retiro. Ha sido una cena de lo mas… agotadora."

"- Puedes quedarte – murmuró Ren con seriedad refiriéndose a la estancia del anciano en la casa."

"- Claro que puedo – respondió arrogante – no olvides quien soy."

Ren se limitó a encogerse de hombros para luego mirar a Tamao con atención cuando estuvieron solos.

"- Te quedas muy callado – se apresuró a decir con seriedad – no tenía más opción."

"-No estoy desaprobando lo que hiciste – dijo al levantar una ceja."

"-Bueno, es tu madre – murmuró mirando el vaso de cristal entre sus manos – pensé que dirías algo."

"- No puedo estallar tan rápido con ella – murmuró cruzándose de brazos."

"- Estaba diciendo cosas horribles – acusó – no puedo creer que…"

"- Cuando pasas años escuchando lo mismo se te da por ignorarlo."

"- Ren… - murmuró de pronto pensando en la infancia de aquel hombre."

"- Aunque que le hayas plantado cara… - sonrió con cierta maldad – no estuvo nada mal."

"- No tenia opción – repitió avergonzada."

La sonrisa satisfecha y maléfica que Ren esbozó en aquel momento la hizo pensar seriamente en no volver a hacer algo así. A ese paso sentía que se volvería como él y no quería pensar qué clase de carácter podría imitar si futuro bebe.

Luego de unos segundos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a retirarse cuando la madre de Ren bajó sin mirar a ambos. Habló con el chofer en la entrada y se marchó junto a Nichrome.

Ren omitía el tema en cuanto Tamao decidía preguntar y fue entonces que decidió quedarse en silencio. Ran no era precisamente una madre ejemplar y ver que Ren estaba menos tenso con su ida la hizo dejar el tema a un lado.

Fueron juntos a su habitación y ella se adelantó para vestirse en el baño. Se miró al espejo y se dijo que si Ren intentaba sería un rotundo no.

Salió y se sorprendió cuando este ni levantó su cabeza para verla, más bien apartaba las sabanas de la cama.

"- Debes estar cansada – murmuró sin importancia – duerme ya – se colocó entre las sabanas y tomó su lugar en el lado izquierdo de esta."

Mordió su labio inferior, Ren ahora no le estaba pidiendo hacerlo o intentando seducirla. Sabía bien que el incidente con Marco y su estado eran factores importantes pero no pudo evitar sentirse rechazada. Sabía perfectamente que eran sus hormonas ya que ella lo deseaba.

Se preguntó una vez que se hubo acostado ¿Ren sería capaz de desearla cuando estuviese más grande? No podía parar con aquel pensamiento y se avergonzaba que le importase tanto lo que pensase. Sabía que estaba más sensible en todos los aspectos, incluso con simples palabras.

Decidió permanecer quieta y tratar de dormir al ver como este le daba la espalda. Enfadada decidió hacer lo mismo pero a la media noche pudo sentir unas ansias por algo.

Se sentó moviendo la cama y así despertando al hombre que dormía a su lado.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó adormilado."

"- Quiero… chocolates – murmuró tras mirarlo – necesito chocolates."

"- ¿Por qué demonios quieres eso a esta hora?"

"- Quiero – murmuró al tratar de ponerse de pie."

"- No puedes bajar."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

Ren lo pensó en segundos. No quería dejarla sola, debía admitir que estaba realmente preocupado por su estado y no quería pensar si algo le ocurría. Tal vez se estaba volviendo neurótico pero le avergonzaba admitir que no saber mucho de aquel asunto del embarazo lo asustaba enormemente.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie. Abotonó un poco su camisa ya que no se había cambiado para dormir y decidió acompañarla.

La peli rosa portaba una pijama muy cubierta, más bien la bata la cubría no se atrevió a ver con que dormiría sabiendo que no podría tocarla.

Bajaron hasta la cocina y se encontraron con una de las encargadas de esta. Parecía colocar los platos en su sitio cuando se percató de ellos.

"- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

"- Si – murmuró apenada la peli rosa – verá, quisiera saber si tienen chocolates."

"- ¿Chocolates? – parpadeó sorprendida pasando su mirada por ella y luego por Ren."

"- Tiene antojos – especificó este con los ojos cerrados al ver que la mujer parecía pensar de más."

"- De acuerdo – sonrió ruborizada – creo que hay una caja en el almacén, esperen aquí."

"- ¿Por qué nos miró así?- se acercó un poco a Ren quien había tomado asiento en un silla en el centro de aquella cocina."

"- Pensó – dijo al colocar su codo sobre la mesa y mirarla con malicia – que usaríamos eso para algo… más divertido."

"- ¿Divertido? – preguntó pensando por unos segundos y ruborizándose luego - ¡Que cabeza!"

"- No puedes culparla. Somos recién casados ¿no?"

"- Si – reiteró sentándose en una silla frente a él con elegancia – pero no es razón para pensar así."

"- Lo que digas – murmuró con aburrimiento mientras Tamao lo observaba."

Ella frunció el ceño avergonzada. Le daban curiosidad ciertas cosas.

"- ¿Es que acaso tú piensas así? – preguntó."

"- Todo el tiempo – respondió con una sinceridad cínica."

"- ¡Los hombres son asquerosos! – respondió cruzándose de brazos."

"- Pintes como lo pintes así son las cosas – respondió con seriedad – pero algunos si merecen morir por pasarse de la raya."

"- No – reiteró con seriedad."

"- ¿No, qué? – preguntó aparentando no saber de que hablaba."

"- Lo sabes bien, Ren Tao."

Ren quedó en silencio, esperando el regreso de aquella mujer. Le enfada el hecho que Tamao defendiese la vida de Marco mientras ella trataba de quitar de su cabeza aquella escena desagradable pensando aun más en su antojo.

Tocó su estomago sintiendo un malestar. De verdad deseaba chocolates.

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- Quiero chocolates – repitió."

"- Eso ya lo sé – suspiró exasperado – me refiero a por qué te tocas el estomago."

"- Cuando no como lo que deseo – dijo casi con altanería – en el momento que lo deseo, me duele un poco."

"- ¿Es normal? – preguntó fingiendo su preocupación."

"- Si – respondió sin darse cuenta de su tono – pero creo que será peor cuando comience a moverse, creo que me dolerá un poco mas."

"- ¿Moverse? – preguntó extrañado - ¿es que se moverá?"

Quedaron en silencio varios segundos cuando el ruido de una risa rompió el momento.

"- ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó incrédula riendo por lo bajo."

"- ¿Qué diablos esperabas? Es mi primer hijo – respondió molesto y ruborizado."

"- Ah, entiendo – sonrió con malicia. Hacía mucho que no veía que Tao Ren se sonrojara. Debía admitir que le había encantado eso pero no podía evitar aprovecharse un poco – ¿así que te animaras a tocarlo cuando se mueva?"

Ren la miró con el ceño fruncido y el sonrojo que lo acompañaba.

"- Me las pagaras – murmuró."

"- No es una competencia – respondió tratando de ocultar su sonrisa."

"- Perfecto – respondió - ¡No! – Comenzó a decir en voz alta sonriendo – Te he dicho que esperaras cuando lleguemos a la habitación. Sé que has fingido que los chocolates solo son antojos cuando sabes en que parte del cuerpo quieres colocártelos para que pueda comerlos."

"- ¡¿Qué haces? – preguntó espantada poniéndose rápidamente de pie."

"- Pagándote el favor – respondió con arrogancia."

"- !Por Dios! – escucharon como la mujer regresaba y les observaba ruborizada mientras entregaba la caja. –perdón… por la tardanza."

"- No se preocupe – tomó los chocolates – sé que mi esposa los disfrutará esta noche."

La mujer se ruborizó mientras Tamao le observaba incrédula.

"- He escuchado que en el embarazo… - comenzó mas luego se detuvo mientras se disculpaba y se retiraba."

"- Ren Tao – llamó la peli rosa molesta - ¡¿Por qué has dicho…?"

Ren le devolvió una sonrisa de victoria mientras Tamao tomaba los chocolates molesta.

"- ¿Dónde los comerás? – preguntó intentado reprimir su risa."

"- En la sala – murmuró sin observarlo – puedes irte a dormir."

"- Te esperaré."

"- ¡No! – se giró a él molesta."

"- ¿Quieres que comience a gritar que estamos haciendo ahora?"

Tamao supo que solo comería chocolates pero sabiendo que Ren gritaría alguna escena pervertida decidió dejarlo estar.

"- Has lo que gustes."

"-Eso hago – le miró con altanería sentándose a su lado en el sofá."

Tamao abrió la caja tratando de concentrarse en que por fin descansaría de su antojo cuando…

"- No le agradecimos – tomó uno."

"- Mañana le agradecerás – la miró de reojo – y le dirás como pasamos la noche."

"- Eres un mal perdedor – respondió molesta mordiendo un chocolate."

"- No, yo no pierdo – respondió sin importancia haciéndola desviar su mirada mientras comía aquello."

Molesta, decidió saborearlo por fin. No admitió que tenían un extraño sabor, aun así le agradaban demasiado.

Ren se sorprendió al ver que poco a poco comía la caja entera pero cuando se le miraba comer no perdía su elegancia y la sonrisa agradada.

"- Vaya que eres rápida – murmuró al cruzarse de brazos."

La joven miró la caja con una expresión casi infantil cuando miro y trago el último.

"- ¿Te lo parece? – se dirigió a Ren causándole una sorpresa. Los ojos de Tamao estaban entrecerrados, una mirada serena, picara y astuta mientras un leve sonrojo la acompañaba."

"- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de una vez olvidando por completo fingir su preocupación."

"- Estoy – sonrió – perfectamente."

Una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada atractiva ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

"- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó inclinándose a él mientras este retrocedía un poco frunciendo el ceño."

Su voz se había vuelto melodiosa casi cuando la tenía lista para él y eso hizo que mirara la caja. Se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomó para leer que los chocolates tenían licor.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – bramó furioso. Sabía bien que el licor no era nada sano para el bebé."

Se giró a ella y supo que tampoco sería sano para él. Tamao lo observó y comenzó a quitarse la bata dejando ver la tranparente prenda bajo ella.

El corazón de Ren latió con fuerza y su garganta se secó. Maldita fuera su suerte no podía tocarla.

"- Me tienes miedo – acertó con sonrisa maliciosa al acercarse a él y verlo retroceder un poco."

"- ¡Estas ebria! – murmuró este tratando de ofenderla y que se alejase."

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó al deslizar los tirantes de su pijama y quedar solo en bragas para él."

Ahora si se sentía idiota. No podía apartar los ojos de aquel magnifico cuerpo y de cómo había cambiado en lugares que le atraían aun más.

Sería tan fácil, se dijo, acercarse y hacerle lo que quisiese ahora pero al pensarlo se detuvo, desvió su mirada molesto, no debía hacerlo y no podría.

Además era muy cierto que le intimidaba el hecho que se volviese tan seductora. Frunció mas el ceño, él podría serlo y se sentía seguro porque Tamao en el fondo era mas tímida que él pero ahora… lo más seguro es que le haría suplicar que lo dejase en paz.

"- Te alejas – murmuró con seriedad - No me deseas, pero puedo hacer que lo hagas."

"- Estúpida mujer – murmuró queriendo reír y golpear algo al mismo tiempo ¿Qué no la deseaba? Solo hacía falta mirarlo y ahí estaba su respuesta."

Tamao se acercó sonriendo hasta rodear su cuello mientras este trataba de desviar su mirada.

En días atrás él le había seducido para poder tenerla pero ahí en medio de unas lámparas podía apreciarla mejor.

Esa mujer era bellísima y demasiado para su auto control.

"- Di que no me deseas – le retó con seriedad al verlo tan reacio."

"- ¡Al diablo! – le miró de reojo mientras su furia crecía - ¡Eres una ciega!"

"- ¿Ciega? – parpadeó sin comprender para luego bajar su mirada y poder verlo mejor - ¡Si me deseas! – dijo con una alegría casi inocente."

Ren desvió su miraba ruborizado. Le parecía la situación más absurda del mundo.

Se aferró a él sonriendo con arrogancia sabiendo que casi todas las partes de su cuerpo se rozarían y aquello fue demasiado para él.

La tomó de los hombros y la alejó.

"- No podemos – reiteró con seriedad."

"- ¿No? – preguntó de forma seductora poniéndolo cada vez más molesto y nervioso."

"- ¡No!"

"- Si no eres tu – le miró altanera – lo hará alguien más. Marco ni siquiera…"

"- ¡Escucha! – Gritó furioso – puede que estés ebria pero no permitiré que sigas con… - se detuvo al ver como su rostro se ablandaba y comenzaba a arrojar lagrimas. - ¡¿Y ahora qué?"

"- Me abandonaste ese día – le miró furiosa dejando que las lagrimas corriesen sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin habla – Tu pudiste dejar todo a un lado dejándome ahí. Así que yo también lo haré."

"- Tamao – llamó al verla desviar su mirada. El licor la estaba haciendo hablar de más."

"- Me iré en cuanto lo tengas todo – continuó con ojos adormilados y lagrimas en ellos comenzando a llorar al colocar ambas manos en su rostro."

Le parecían las reacciones más absurdas pero… no pudo evitarlo. La rodeó atrayéndola a él con fuerza y aprovechando la sorpresa de ella para tomarla en brazos.

"- ¡Me iré! – repitió"

"- No te irás – dijo con seriedad."

"- ¡Claro que sí, no me amas!"

"- Lo hago – la miró con seriedad al subir por las escaleras."

"- ¿Qué?… - murmuró contrariada y sorprendida. Frotó uno de sus ojos de pronto con sueño haciendo que sus pechos se moviesen un poco."

"- ¡No hagas eso!"

"-¿Hacer qué?"

"- Están… demasiado grandes… - murmuró tratando de reprimir sus deseos."

"- ¿Mis pechos? – preguntó al ver que él no apartaba los ojos de ahí - ¿te gustan así?"

"- Qué pregunta más idiota – susurró conteniendo la sonrisa burlona."

"- ¡Contesta! –exigió adormilada."

"- ¡No grites! – Reprendió molesto - ¡Y sí, me gustan así! Si por mi fuera te tiraría en el piso ahora mismo y te haría mía hasta que no pudieras mas."

"- ¡Ja! No puedes – sentenció con malicia."

Ren estuvo a punto de responder cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse dejando ver a Jun Tao quien dejó su pequeña maleta en el piso cuando miró a las escaleras sorprendiéndose con la imagen. Sabía que había regresado tarde y pensó que nadie estaría despierto más que el portero de la entrada.

Su hermano, con una camisa sin abotonar y solo en pantalones mientras en sus brazos cargaba a una casi desnuda Tamao fue lo que la dejó sin habla por unos segundos.

"- ¡Dios! ¿No pueden resistir intentarlo en la sala? – murmuró con sonrisa burlona haciendo enfadar a Ren quien parecía morirse de vergüenza."

"- ¡No digas tonterías! – dijo rápidamente cerrando sus ojos furioso mientras su color en las mejillas no desaparecía - ¡Esta ebria!"

"- ¿La pones ebria para tus propósitos? – preguntó incrédula."

"- ¡No es…!"

"- No es eso – habló Tamao quien miraba a Jun desde esa posición – él dijo que me violaría aquí ¿no es así? – murmuró aferrándose a él."

"- ¡Ren Tao! – llamó su hermana con manos en sus caderas."

"- Hablemos mañana – murmuró sabiendo que su paciencia y su vergüenza tenía un límite."

"- Ya veo – sonrió - ¿no me darás la bienvenida?"

"- ¿Quieres algo más que esto? – preguntó mirándola de reojo."

"- No sé qué clase de perversiones se te ocurren pero está bien – rió – suficiente bienvenida."

Ren siguió directo a su habitación tratando de reprimir aquel recuerdo que lo seguiría hasta que muriese. Su hermana lo había visto lo cual significaba que al día siguiente y por lo que le quedaba de vida le fastidiaría con ese momento.

Tamao parecía alegre mientras este la cargaba de regreso a la habitación. Le frustraba tanto que estuviese en ese estado.

No sabía lo que decía ni que hacía y si no fuese porque estaba embarazada, lo mas probable es que él se aprovecharía…

"- Te deseo… - murmuró está paralizando a Ren quien la había depositado en la cama."

"- Basta – susurró sabiendo que se volvería loco."

"- Tu igual – afirmó con altanería – puedo seducirte cuando quiera."

"- No lo harás a menos que tomes licor y juro por mi vida – frunció el ceño – que no dejaré que vuelvas a probar una gota."

Tamao rió encantada ante su enojo.

"- Tengo sueño – exclamó frotando uno de sus ojos."

"- Duerme entonces – ordenó aliviado que por fin dejaría de sentirse amenazado."

"- ¿Y tú? – preguntó mareada y adormilada al verlo alejarse."

"- Ya regreso – mintió sabiendo que tendría que dormir en otro lado."

Ren pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa en ella y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mañana debía hablar con el médico y ordenar una cita para ella. Tocó sus cabellos frustrado, si ella recordaba algo lo negaría rotundamente después de todo se lo atribuiría al licor en los chocolates.

Al fin y al cabo Tamao le había cobrado la broma de la cocina. Muy caro.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.

* * *

**_

**N/A: Muchisisimas gracias por leerme a todos espero este cap les guste y muchas gracias a **

**conchito: muchas gracias por leerme por dejarme ideas con el perro XD la verdad es que si aparecerá mas el cachorro (me encanta esa raza) y gracias por los buenos deseos ya casi termino ciclo y ya me recuperé aunque no tendré vacaciones T.T lastimosamente pero bueno así es la vida jeje cuidate tu igual chica.**

**violett: No es que me haya enamorado de nichrome sino que es el sujeto que mas odia y quiere ver muerto a Ren por eso se me ocurre ponerlo ademas que ya no me agrada inventar personajes me da algo de pena creo que me he decepcionado con quien termina Ren XDD naa broma pero como que ya siento que es sagrado tocar a los personajes. No se lapsus momentanius por leerme.**

**gabe logan: muchas gracias por leerme espero este cap te agrade. Mira y esto será verdad planeaba meterla pero como lo estoy haciendo en mi otro fic de venganza innecesaria decidí no hacerlo y dejarlo todos los problemas para eso, puede que a jeanne la vea una maniatica linda pero de mala naaa no le pondría me agrada y sip a Tamao le agradaba mucho jejeje y calma ya tendras el castigo de Ren ademas que este fic será corto.**

**Elys: sabes? planeaba al principio un chico pero no se me agrado demasiado tu idea, claro que no cambiaré el trama solo le pondré cositas y jsuto lo que pusiste planeaba (una idea vaga) pero ya nu poque creeras que te robe la idea jejej naaa seguiré con el trama que planee pero fue muy buen consejo el tuyo. mcuhas gracias pero sip tomaré el hecho del sexo del bebe me agradó mucho eso. Marco 2.0 ahhh eso si me dio risa cuando lo lei XD, gracias amiga por siempre apoyarme en esto cuidate.**

**Ok chicas y chico hasta el otro viernes (ojala) ya que pronto comenzaran mis examenes finales.**

**Hasta luego.**


	15. Debilidad

**_Triste melodía._**

_Cap15: Debilidad._

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

Si ahora se sorprendía despertar y encontrarse desnuda mientras las sabanas solo cubrían su cintura y piernas. No supo cómo actuar cuando de improvisto entraba Ren a su habitación.

Pudo ver como murmuraba una maldición, arrojaba una bata a la cama y se giraba dándole la espalda.

"- Vístete –ordenó en tono frío."

"- ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño desconfiada y algo desorientada."

"- Claro – ironizó – eso no lo recuerdas."

Tamao parpadeó por el dolor de cabeza intenso provocándole mal humor al imaginarse que el Tao pudo haberse aprovechado de cualquier cosa.

Trato de mantener la calma y es que sentía que si se movía demasiado podría desmayarse o vomitar.

Trató de enfocar su visión y no pudo más. Se recostó nuevamente.

"- Vístete – volvió a ordenar.

"- No estoy de humor para…"

"- El médico vendrá a verte – dijo atreviéndose a mirarla de reojo – ayer ingeriste licor."

"- ¡¿Qué? – se sentó de golpe y todo dio vueltas aunque justo en aquel momento pudo sentir aquellas manos tibias sujetándolas de la espalda y abdomen. Él se había acercado rápidamente a ella."

"- No tengo porqué hacer esto – murmuró furioso desviando su mirar."

Tamao lo observó, intrigada y asustada por aquel hecho y fue entonces cuando a su mente vinieron escenas borrosas de la noche anterior. Si, había comido chocolate y luego…

_"- ¡Claro que sí, no me amas! – le había gritado al borde del llanto._

_"- Lo hago."_

_"- ¿Qué?… - murmuró contrariada y sorprendida._

Lo miraba ahora sorprendida y sintió su corazón acelerarse al pensar en aquella escena ¿Había sido un sueño? O ¿había sido cierto? ¿Debía preguntarle?

No, negó con la cabeza. No recordaba haber ingerido licor y decidió dejar a un lado ciertas ideas. No podía imaginarse a Ren diciendo tales cosas.

"- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?"

"- Ayer –murmuró furioso de tener que reprimirse y mirarla a los ojos. – cuando bajamos por chocolates – desvió la mirada – creo que nadie se dio cuenta que tenían licor."

"- Pe-Pero… no pude haber comido tantos para no recordar nada ¿o sí?"

Ren sonrió levemente casi con ironía haciéndola sonrojar. No hacía falta que hablase para saber que ella comía demasiado últimamente.

"- Me encargué de consultar una cita con el médico – continuó – vístete, no tardará en venir."

"- ¿Crees que el bebé…? – murmuró preocupada mirando su vientre y mirándolo en busca de consuelo algo que sin duda el Tao no se había esperado."

"-Estará bien – respondió con seriedad aunque con una voz más suave – Si he hablado con el médico es porque pensé que despertarías enferma."

"- Si… - murmuró está tratando de no preocuparse más. Bajó su mirada y pudo apreciar la mano que Ren había posado en su estomago, era la primera vez que la había tocado ahí haciéndola mirarlo y sentir un escalofrío."

Ren la observó y estudió. Ella estaba con los labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas rosadas. Frunció el ceño al sentir que la deseaba y miró como inconscientemente su mano acariciaba su estomago, pero fue el hecho de ver como aquellos pechos reaccionaban a sus caricias lo que hicieron que la soltara furioso.

"- ¡Maldita seas!"

"- ¡No maldigas! – le reprendió cubriéndose avergonzada."

"- ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tu…? – le señaló"

"- ¡Me deseas! –le acusó causando que ambos callaran por la sorpresa de aquella afirmación tan arrogante en ella."

Cubriéndose más por la vergüenza y tomando valor, lo miró con las mejillas coloreadas.

"- Me deseas – repitió en voz baja – ayer…"

"- Así que lo recuerdas – exclamó entrecerrando sus ojos."

"-Todo se viene a mi cabeza de forma borrosa… no puedo decir que recuerdo claramente – dijo al pensar en la supuesta confesión de él. No sabía si era su fantasía o todo fue real – pero…"

"- No hace falta ser genio para saber que te deseo – desafió ya furioso – tampoco hace falta eso para saber que tu también."

"- Puede ser – desvió su mirada apenada haciendo que Ren entrecerrara sus ojos arrogante. Tamao pudo notarlo y aquello la enfureció – Pero no te tengo miedo."

La sonrisa que comenzaba a esbozar Ren se borró de inmediato y se acercó a ella furioso. Tamao lo miró y mordiendo su labio inferior con temor, apartó de sí la sabana dejándose ver desnuda y tal como lo imaginó, Ren se quedó paralizado al verle.

Presionó los puños furioso y se giró molesto dispuesto a irse.

"-Así que es cierto… - murmuró casi con sorpresa al verlo."

"- Me las pagaras – le retó mirándola de reojo."

"- ¿Cómo lo harás? – Le desafió sintiéndose cada vez más segura."

"- Tal vez vaya a calmarme a otro lado – Respondió sabiendo que no tenía más argumento."

Tamao pareció entender el comentario de otra manera ya que lo miró horrorizada.

"- ¡No lo haras! – le ordenó cubriéndose con la sabana ahí de pie en medio de la habitación."

"- ¿Por qué demonios no? – preguntó molesto mas cuando volvió a verla la notó agitada, con las mejillas rojas y esta vez parecía indignada."

"- ¡Estas casado! – Le recordó - ¡Si dejas que alguien más te toque… yo…! "

Ren parpadeó asombrado por los pensamientos de aquella mujer. Una sonrisa irónica se formó sin darse cuenta si quiera de ello. Su esposa era casi tan posesiva como él, claro que en circunstancias que creía aceptable aunque su sorpresa provenía que jamás había visto una actitud así en ella.

Parecía que su cobarde huida fue confundida con el hecho de buscar a otra mujer para poder calmarse.

Tamao miró el piso avergonzada por su ataque de celos. Estaban casados y Ren la deseaba a ella, jamás podría perdonarle si iba en busca de alguien más.

Cuando lo pensó mejor, dispuesta estuvo se mostrarse arrogante, de decirle que ella era la única que lograba ponerlo así pero la sorpresa la invadió cuando sintió como Ren se acercaba, la rodeaba de la cintura y la besaba en los labios con fuerza.

Les separaba únicamente la ropa de él y la sabana entre ellos para sentir aquel cuerpo desnudo.

Tamao pudo sentir el beso como un tranquilizante ante aquella discusión. Deseaba tanto sentirlo que colocó las manos en el pecho de él tratando de buscar más el contacto.

Ren se separó cuando supo que debía parar notando los ojos más calmos de la chica y que le miraban casi con sumisión.

"- Eres tonta – murmuró haciendo que la joven volviese a ponerse a la defensiva mientras este solo le daba un beso rápido para evitar que discutiera – Eres solo tú, siempre te he preferido a ti."

La incredulidad la invadió. La forma de decirle aquello, se dijo cuando lo vio salir y darle la orden que se vistiese. La forma en la que él le había dicho aquello la hizo sentarse en aquella cama y tocar sus labios como autómata.

Miró la puerta por donde él se había marchado y suspiró. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de aquel tonto ego maníaco?

* * *

Había escuchado incesantemente las indirectas de su hermana mientras reía por el accidente de la noche anterior.

Estaban sentados ahí en la sala esperando que el médico saliese de la habitación. Justamente Jun Tao comenzaba a sonreír maliciosamente al ver como su hermano se consumía en celos al darse cuenta que el médico que atendía a su esposa sería un hombre demasiado joven para su gusto.

Supo que había firmado su sentencia cuando inconscientemente dijo sobre haber especificado la visita de una mujer. Había dicho medico por las apariencias y fue en ese momento en el que Jun no pudo más.

"- Vamos, no creerás que estén… - insinuó poniéndolo furioso."

"- ¡Claro que no! – dijo poniéndose de pie y recordándose que después de ese día sería una mujer únicamente la que vería a su esposa y él se encargaría que así fuese."

Pensar en ella, en como estaría le hizo ablandar un poco su mirada pero las insinuaciones del "enamorado" que Jun decía en aquel momento le hicieron fruncir el ceño avergonzado.

Simplemente no podría decirle nada a ella así que debía soportar hasta que se cansase de ello.

"- No te preocupes- dijo al suspirar de buen humor – cuando se ponga mejor iremos de compras."

"- ¿Compras?"

"- Ren, lo niños necesitan algo más que comida – le murmuró sonriendo al verlo y recordar sus infancias. Su sonrisa se volvió cansada – Por lo menos, él tendrá mucho mas."

"- Jun – llamó este frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que regresaras?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"-La conozco demasiado."

"- Ren – dijo al reclinarse en el sofá – sabes bien que…"

Fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre apareció y pidió que subieran a la habitación.

Parecía que el médico había terminado y Ren lo supo cuando Tamao no se atrevía a mirar al joven delante de ella. Se quedó ruborizada mientras este sonreía como si nada.

"- Esta bien pero creo que sabrá que es prohibido que vuelva a pasar un incidente así."

Ren suspiró y Tamao asintió aun apenada.

"- En cuanto a regresar a su vida "cotidiana" – murmuró riendo poniéndola nerviosa – En la próxima revisión lo sabrá."

Ren frunció el ceño sin comprender y Tamao agradeció aquello pero deseó que la tierra se la tragara cuando el médico se acercó a Ren y le dijo que ella podría estar muy habida de contacto masculino.

Jun rió nuevamente y Ren desvió su mirada asintiendo.

El hombre se despidió y luego observaron a la peli rosa en la cama.

"- Veo que te sientes mejor – comenzó Jun."

"- Si – sonrió apenada que no se hubiese dado cuenta cuando había llegado Jun. No se atrevió a preguntar, de seguro había estado ebria cuando ella arribó."

Miró sus manos en su regazo y luego levantó sus ojos al Tao que la miraban con más intensidad de la que acostumbraba. Fruncía el ceño y miraba sus pechos.

Tamao parpadeó para luego reír por lo bajo. Ren definitivamente era un hombre después de todo pero podía ver que parecía un niño nervioso.

"- ¿Qué te parece salir de compras? – fue la sorpresiva pregunta que sacó a la pareja de sus pensamientos."

"- ¿Compras?"

"- Aun no han preparado nada para el bebe – puso las manos en su cadera y miró a su hermano – ni siquiera una habitación."

"- Pues…"

"- Podemos usar la habitación que esta junto a esta – interrumpió Ren aclarando su garganta y desviando la mirada."

"- Eso es lo mejor – continuó Jun mientras la pelirosa sonreía abiertamente ante la sugerencia del Tao. Tener al bebe muy lejos le preocuparía demasiado. – en fin, si te sientes mejor podemos ir ahora mismo."

Tamao lo pensó una y otra vez y aunque no pudiese, tendría que acompañar a tan entusiasta mujer.

Arreglarse no se le dificultó en lo absoluto pero caminar por aquellos almacenes fue más de lo que pudo. Tamao sonreía al chofer que suspiraba cada vez que Jun encontraba juguetes que, según ella, gustarían mucho a su sobrino.

"- No sabemos si es niño o niña – comenzó la peli rosa cuando interrumpió a la joven."

"- No importa – fue su respuesta rápida siguiendo con las compras."

Tamao la observó impresionada, ella no podría mostrar tanto entusiasmo en aquello sin embargo al apreciar a Jun emocionada, ella también se contagió.

Tocó su estomago y suspiró al recordar que Ren solo la había mirado una vez antes de salir de la casa y le había ignorado intencionalmente luego.

¿Sería por el escote del vestido que aún le quedaba? Esa impresión le dio cuando él se puso incomodo.

No pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo de uno de los almacenes, inclinándose para ver sus pechos y su cuerpo.

"- No deberías dar espectáculos – susurró Jun al acercarse sonriendo – Llamas más la atención de lo que crees."

Tamao parpadeó pero al girarse pudo apreciar a varios hombres que no la perdían de vista.

"- Estaba viendo cómo va mi estado – dijo al suspirar decepcionada que conseguía la atención de las personas equivocadas."

"- Pues parece que va demasiado bien – sonrió – tu rostro puede verse mas terso y sonrojado."

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó tímida."

"- Si es por mi hermano – comenzó sonriendo con malicia – no te preocupes."

"- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos indignada – el bobo no me mira en lo absoluto y…- se detuvo apenada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – yo…"

"- Pues ayer por la noche creo que te miraba demasiado."

"- ¡¿Estabas ahí? – preguntó alterada."

"- No preguntare nada – rió – pero si, llegue ayer por la noche."

Tamao se giró al espejo, ahora si estaba avergonzada.

Jun paró de hablar al verla y justo cuando terminaron las compras volvieron al auto.

"- Creo… - comenzó Jun sonriendo al mirar al frente – que sabes bien que tienes la cualidad de poner a mi hermano en un estado de alerta."

"- ¿Perdón?"

"- Úsalo – sonrió."

"- Pero… - trató de protestar aun sin comprenderlo de todo."

"-Tamao, no has llegado a donde estas por ser despistada. Piénsatelo."

La joven la miró largo rato hasta que el auto se detuvo n la mansión. ¿Jun también había descubierto lo que ella misma descubrió en la habitación? ¿De verdad podía causarle un gran impacto a Ren?

Pensativa, siguió a Jun con compras en mano y vio al Tao hablando por teléfono en la sala de mal humor y luego colgando furioso.

Jun negó con su cabeza y llamó la atención de Ren.

Tamao lo contempló girar, mirarlas y tras una ojeada rápida a ella pudo verlo tensarse y dirigirse plenamente a Jun.

No podía creer que Ren fuese tan obvio en aquella situación. Mordió su labio inferior deseando echarse a reír ante algo que nunca había visto en el Tao. Era tan seguro de sí que aquella forma de actuar la embargó de ternura y ciertas ideas.

"- Compramos algunas cosas – interrumpió Tamao acercándose e inclinándose intencionalmente."

Contuvo el aliento al pensar que aquello no funcionaría pero cuando vio el rostro del que era su esposo sonrió.

Este presionó sus puños, murmuró una maldición y se alejó.

"- Pensé que verías las compras – fue el llamado de Tamao."

"- Las veré más tarde – fue su respuesta fría marchándose."

"- Vaya, Vaya – comentó Jun para luego echarse reír."

Tamao sonrió fingiéndose no saber nada. Trataba de ocultar su vergüenza sabiendo muy bien que Jun Tao podía aprovecharse del momento.

* * *

.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_N/A: ya se ya se el pcaitulo esta muy corto, pues bien la razon es que es solo la mitad del cap originalmente, pero he tardado muchisismo y decidí ponerlo porque me da pereza pasar el resto a computadora XD (es que primero lo escribo en alguna libreta) en fin el otro domingo actualizaré la otra parte y es que tiempo no me ha quedado, gracias a Dios pasé mis materiaspero debo hacerinterciclo obligtorío y esa doctora que nos tocó es el diablo. XD así que me temo que hasta que temine el interciclo volveré a actualizar es decir dentro de un mes. solo actualizaré el otro domingo y luego volveré dentro deun mes. espero comprendan mi situación._**

**_Gracias a las personas que leen de verdad agradezco el gesto jejej espero este cap les guste y pues hasta el otro domingo. cuidence y disculpen la tardanza.  
_**


	16. Voz

_**N/A:**__**UN AVISO! NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR DOS SEMANAS …sip, ahora que tengo su atención (XD) explicare:**_

_**No podré actualizar ni esta ni la otra semana (y no se si la siguiente tampoco) habrá cambio de hospitales y todos queremos saber donde vamos a quedar, luego tendré exámenes así que no podré ocuparme de esto y ¿para qué mentir? No he pasado a Word el cap de la siguiente oportunidad asi que puse uno de este fic ya que he avanzado bastante con él pero quiero terminar el otro primero.**_

_**Cuando vuelva de este "deschongue" volveré con el fic de la siguiente oportunidad, terminarlo y seguir con este que es mi último Ren x Tamao.**_

_**Espero este cap guste de quien desee leerlo y muchas gracias a:**_

_**Elys:.:Gabe logan:.:Ryuzaki chan:.:.:lucii:.:melli:.::sakuryo:.:**_

_**vanessa mae:.:beth von:.:xairasu:.:stellar Bs:.: Im killoy:.:wintersleep:.: nya genial:.:green tide.**_

_**Cuídense y gracias por su apoyo y hasta dentro de… varios días.**_

* * *

_**Triste melodía.**_

_Cap.16: Voz_

* * *

Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el marco de la puerta mirando a lo lejos a su esposa quien ordenaba la habitación con motivos alegres.

Notó su cabello tomado en un moño y su vestido casual ajustado de la cintura y dejando mostrar parte de sus piernas.

"- Te estás muriendo por tocarla ¿no es así?"

La voz de Jun le paralizó por un momento y no se atrevió a mirarla.

"- Me estoy fijando en la decoración."

Jun sonrió no creyéndole nada y miró al interior de la habitación.

"- Compramos colores neutros, después de todo no sabemos qué genero es el bebe– le miró de reojo – además… Tamao se compró un par de cosillas…"

Sus brazos cruzados se presionaron fuertemente. Claro que sabía que "cosillas" ¿Cómo no notarlo? Tamao estaba usando atuendo muy acordes a su cuerpo, vestidos y faldas ajustadas y demasiado llamativas para él.

Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba provocando.

Frunció el ceño, por esa razón él se estaba comportando de esa forma. Esquivo y frívolo.

"-Por aquí – señaló Tamao a la mujer de la servidumbre que le ayudaba."

"- No debería subir – dijo la mujer mirando la estantería."

Tamao tomó un banco y le sonrió tranquila.

"- Intentaré colocarlo yo – dijo al tomar el oso de felpa."

Se estiro y al ponerse de puntillas pudo sentir como se deslizaba. Cerró los ojos, pero pudo sentir el agarre en sus hombros que le evitó caer.

"-¡Ten más cuidado! – regañó el Tao al haberse acercado rápidamente."

Tamao se llevó una sorpresa al notarlo tan cerca ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí? ¿La estaría observando? Hacía días la estaba evitando así que el gesto le pareció extraño.

Como si hubiese sido un recordatorio, él apartó las manos de su cuerpo como si le hubiese desagradado el toque.

Tamao parpadeó sorprendida solo por un momento. Tras analizar la situación se mostró ofendida. Era increíble que todo ese problema se hubiese desencadenado por un par de coqueteos.

"- No es para tanto."

"- A veces eres irresponsable – exclamó molesto, ignorando a propósito su comentario."

"-¡No lo soy! – dijo como respuesta dando comienzo a una nueva discusión."

Jun hizo una señal a la mujer de la servidumbre para salir de ahí.

"- ¡Dios! No parecen recién casados."

"- Créame, pelear les hace bien a esos dos – sonrió – quisiera un poco de té."

"- Claro, claro, sígueme por favor – dijo haciendo reverencia y olvidándose de la pareja que seguía discutiendo."

.

Tamao había salido de la habitación furiosa. No era tonta, Ren estaba frustrado y se desquitaba con ella. Al final provocarlo con coquetería solo agravó la situación entre ambos.

Se apresuró a salir como lo hacía últimamente después de una pelea con él. Practicaba su canto en el jardín con cierto estrés pero por lo menos le aliviaba el clima cuando bajaba la temperatura.

El aire libre y la práctica la calmaban de aquel testarudo y ciego.

Había pensado que aquella actitud con ella solo sería por algunos días pero el hecho que Ren comenzase a trabajar aun más y que estuviese ignorándola deliberadamente la enfurecía.

Sabía bien porque lo estaba haciendo y aquello le obligó a parar con sus atuendos.

Era un idiota, se dijo, ella solo trataba de atraerlo un poco más y él lo tomaba por el modo más radical.

Tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala una vez hubo terminado otras de sus sesiones de canto.

"- Te enfermaras – sentenció una voz tras ella."

"- Es extraño ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que no estaba aquí? – preguntó sarcástica sin girarse a él. Estaba molesta con su actitud."

"- Escucha – dijo con lentitud acercándose. Estaba incomodo – Deberíamos…"

Tamao se adelantó, se puso de pie e intentó retirarse.

"- ¡Espera!"

"- Estoy cansada."

"- ¡Actúas como una chiquilla!"

"-Nunca puedes darte cuenta de nada ¿no es así? – exclamó girándose a él molesta."

Ren se acercó enfurecido. Estaba harto de pelear con ella. Era como si no pudiesen estar en la misma habitación.

"- Escucha, saldré por unos días – exclamó tratando de controlarse."

Tamao se tensó al escucharlo. Habían estado peleando tanto… ¿Se estaría marchando por la cantidad de estrés que los estaba atacando?

No quería llegar al punto en que el supiese cuanto le estaba afectando todo. No se atrevió a abrir la boca.

"- Necesitamos dejar todo claro y lo haremos en cuanto vuelva."

"- Si, por supuesto – exclamó irónicamente cruzándose de brazos y provocando que Ren estallase. Ella actuaba como si él no le interesase en lo más mínimo."

"-¡Bien! Entonces mejor me quedo allá por mas tiempo."

"- ¡Bien! – se giró a él sabiendo que sus hormonas y su orgullo herido estaban hablando – Nadie te necesita aquí."

Presionó sus puños y se giró furioso. Tendría que salir de ahí si no quería romper algo frente a ella.

No tardó en llegar a su estudio y golpear fuertemente la mesa.

"- Pero que escándalo – Dijo Jun al entrar - ¿Por qué Tamao ha subido furiosa?"

"- No lo sé ni me importa – soltó sin mirarla."

"- Ren… si quieres ganar puntos con ella esta no es la forma."

"- ¡Yo no quiero nada! – la miro de reojo con seriedad – me largo ahora mismo."

* * *

Sentada sobre su cama, abrazando una almohada y con el rostro pensativo miró el piso.

Ren no podía entender que el haberla ignorado le había lastimado su amor propio. Era como si no se viese atractiva en nada. Ella solo intentaba tener el control de su relación por una vez y sentirse femenina a su lado.

No quería que se marchara en realidad, ni siquiera preguntó a donde se iría.

Pero era ridículo intentar hablar con él, lo más seguro era que aun estuviese furioso y ella no estaba del todo calma para ceder.

Sabía que enfadarse no le hacía bien al bebe ni a su relación.

Presionó la almohada, al final la culpa era de él, se dijo, se estaba comportando de una forma odiosa.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un motor de auto. Se puso de pie y se asomó a la ventana.

El auto color negro se alejaba y aquello le hizo suponer lo peor.

"- Se ha marchado – Le dijo Jun una vez bajó – Irá a ver a nuestro abuelo por algunos negocios."

Desvió su mirada, no iba a aparentar frente a Jun la tristeza que la estaba invadiendo.

"- Yo…está bien…iré a practicar…"

"- Está oscureciendo, te resfriaras."

"- Solía practicar a menudo, no te preocupes – se alejó sin mirarla."

Esa costumbre era como una terapia en su extraño matrimonio.

Se dijo tras la última nota que aquello no solo era una distracción a su tristeza en esa ocasión, el canto había sido siempre su modo de escape, su salvavidas cuando Ren la abandonó aquel día…

Su talento era lo único y más valioso que poseía y estaba agradecida con ello.

Bajaba cada mañana, compartía la mesa con Jun al comer y miraba el teléfono con una tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por la Tao quien murmuraba un "idiota" a su hermano.

Ella podía asegurar que era más que obvio que ambos estaban sufriendo por la distancia pero el orgullo de su hermano era irremediable.

El ruido de la tos incesante hizo que Jun la observase.

"- ¿No te estarás resfriando?"

"- He practicado mucho – sonrió – mi garganta está un poco seca."

Jun bebió té de su taza y la estudió. El aspecto de sus ojos y la tos no le estaba agradando.

"- Usa una bufanda al salir – aconsejó."

"- He hecho esto muchas veces. No pasa nada."

La Tao guardó silencio. Después de todo Tamao se había vuelto tan terca como su hermano.

.

Otro día comenzaba y su esfuerzo en práctica estaba dando retrocesos que la asustaban. Tosía constantemente y el reflejo hacía que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza.

Tomó los consejos de Jun por primera vez y decidió dejar la práctica aquel día.

Subió a su habitación con el pretexto que estaba cansada. Seguramente, si decía lo que le ocurría harían un gran escándalo. El hecho que estuviese embarazada preocupaba a todos en aquella casa.

Supuso que su voz estaba siendo forzada demasiado, solía pasarle cuando practicaba de muy joven. Pudo sentir que su tono estaba disminuyendo lo cual lo atribuyó al cansancio.

Apenas era medio día y ya estaba en cama. Dormir era la mejor cura sin olvidar que debido al embarazo se sentía cansada rápidamente.

Cerró sus ojos y durmió hasta que una presión en su cuello le despertó abruptamente.

Hizo la sabana a un lado e intentó ponerse de pie asustándose de su poca fuerza. Se sostuvo de la pared para tratar de caminar pero un ataque de tos la detuvo. Tocó su rostro tratando de mantener la visión estable.

"- ¿Tamao? – Escuchó su nombre de alguien que había entrado a la habitación. No podía discernir quien era - ¡Llamen a un medico! – Pudo oír de aquella persona justo antes de sentir sus ojos pesados."

* * *

Tosió y el dolor en su pecho la hizo abrir los ojos. Intentó enfocar mejor pero el techo de aquel lugar era blanco y al echar un vistazo alrededor supo que no estaba en la casa de los Tao.

Intentó moverse y pudo sentir dolor en su espalda. Se reclinó en los almohadones y notó que portaba una bata de hospital.

Jadeó un poco al sentir que su cuerpo estaba caliente. Llevó las manos a su rostro y solo pudo reprenderse a sí misma.

Intentó decirse algo como "Tonta" pero nada salió de su garganta. Palideció completamente. Intentó escucharse pero no podía.

¡Su voz! Estaba aterrada, su voz… ¡No podía escucharse así misma!

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Comenzó a desesperarse. Presionó el botón para llamar a una enfermera y sin darse cuenta estaba derramando lagrimas de pura angustia.

Comenzó a pensar en posibles causas como algún medicamento o algo parecido. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin detener las lágrimas, sin dejar de presionar su cuello.

"- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nadie me avisó a tiempo? – preguntó entrando a la habitación junto a un medico."

"- Se le habló de inmediato. La enfermera se encargó de notificarle lo que le ocurría a su esposa – dijo este tratando de calmar a aquel hombre."

Tamao le reconoció y le miró.

Ren lo hizo de igual forma pero todo fue acompañado por su frialdad. Arrojó el saco furioso en una silla y se acercó lo suficiente.

"-Eres una tonta… - comenzó conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle - ¡Esto ha sido el colmo!"

Tamao le miraba con labios entreabiertos y con manos temblorosas.

"- ¡Esto ha sido…! – se detuvo al ver el gesto de Tamao de extender sus brazos a él con tristeza como si desease consuelo. Aquello lo desarmó totalmente. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacía sí haciendo que esta ocultara su rostro en su pecho. Podía escuchar como tomaba aire mientras lloraba. Frunció el ceño y miró de reojo al médico- Dígame ¿Por qué no puede hablar?"

Lo había dicho con tanta furia que el hombre aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar.

"- Le sugiero para empezar que no asuste al personal – murmuró sabiendo que el hombre les miraba como si ellos le hubiesen hecho daño a esa mujer. – Tiene un caso de Afonía provocado por una laringitis. Es decir – exclamó al ver que el hombre aun no se relajaba – que perdió su voz debido a una inflamación de la laringe. Supongo… – se acercó a ella quien levantó un poco su cabeza a él – que estuvo esforzando demasiado su voz y sumado a que está embarazada, el estrés y algún agente patógeno aprovecharon la ocasión. La afonía dura unos días pero… si a lo largo de cinco días no puede hablar deberemos suponer un daño más grave."

Tamao escuchaba aquello aterrorizada. ¡Qué tonta había sido al esforzarse!

Ren pudo notar su angustia y acaricio sus cabellos haciendo que esta lo mirase indefensa.

"- Debes descansar y tomar un par de medicinas. Recuperaras tu voz – afirmó seguro haciendo que esta le volviese a abrazar con fuerza – Lo de molestar al personal – se dirigió a él – dejaría de hacerlo si fuesen más eficientes."

El médico negó con su cabeza.

"- Buscaré a Fausto – soltó sabiendo que solo él podía tratar a la familia Tao."

Salió y les dejó a solas.

Tamao abrió sus labios al separarse de él pero su expresión de tristeza la invadió al no escuchar sonido.

"- Estarás bien – repitió autoritario - ¿quieres saber cuando vine?"

Tamao asintió sorprendida que hubiese adivinado lo que trataba de decirle.

"- Regresé hasta ahora, según mi hermana estas aquí desde ayer – se acercó hasta tocar su frente – la fiebre no baja aun."

Tamao le miró con impotencia y tomó la mano de él entre las suyas. Estaba agradecida que estuviese ahí.

"- Todo se arreglara – murmuró deseando no ver más esa expresión. Comprendió que su voz lo era todo y que había hecho bien al alejarse de ella años atrás para que se realizara como cantante – causas muchos problemas…"

Hubiese preferido encontrar a su compañera de discusiones, se dijo cuando una sonrisa cansada cruzaba el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

"- Lo único buena de todo esto es que soy yo quien tomará la palabra – exclamó para provocarla causando lo que deseaba. Ella frunció el ceño y al no poder responder decidió golpear su brazo – que fácil es… - murmuró atrayéndola y tomó su labios."

Después de todos aquellos problemas un beso era lo que más necesitaba. Sintió un cosquilleo y no pudo evitar alegrarse.

Se separó de ella demasiado pronto pero pudo notar la razón. El que se había quedado sin aire era él.

Les interrumpió el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Fausto había llegado con una expresión sonriente.

"- Parece que has asustado a mas de alguno por acá."

"- El personal es inepto – soltó poniéndose de pie – cuando podré llevármela."

"- Mañana por la tarde – afirmó y se dirigió a ella – la has pasado mal ¿no es así?"

Tamao fingió una sonrisa para él e inclinó la cabeza como agradeciendo.

Ren se giró a ella. Fue un verdadero martirio regresar rápidamente luego de apenas haber llegado con su abuelo. Pasaban las horas a su lado y en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, el reloj de pared marcando ya la media noche, sentado en aquella silla junto a su cama… lo único que podía agradecer es que ella estuviese estable.

Miraba al frente pensativo sabiendo que una de sus manos estaba sujeta con las de ella. Al principio ella la había tomado pero ahora era él quien no quería soltarla.

Se sorprendió al analizar cuanto dependía de aquella mujer.

Ella se movió un poco y notó de reojo que estaba despierta. Tamao llevó la mano a su garganta y le miró como si algo le doliese.

"- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó rápidamente."

Tamao pudo percibir el tono de voz en él, sorprendiéndose mientras Ren aclaraba su garganta para tratar de no mostrarse tan interesado.

Se giró y tomó la pastilla y el vaso con agua en una bandeja que estaba junto a la cama.

"- Fausto dejó esto – señaló – si no podías dormir por el dolor dijo que la tomaras."

Ella las aceptó y con dificultad la tragó.

Ren volvió a inclinarse en su silla y miró hacia el frente con cansancio.

Tamao puedo estudiarlo y rápidamente encendió la lamparilla de noche cerca de su cama. Recordó la libreta que gentilmente había dejado una enfermera hacía solo unas horas atrás. Tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"_Estas muy cansado, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir"_

Ren la observó y sonrió con arrogancia. El hecho de escribir en una libreta para comunicarse le parecía una situación tonta.

"_No te rías"_

Había escrito poniéndose más seria.

Tamao se detuvo de pronto y parpadeó como si no pudiese enfocar bien.

"- La pastilla está haciendo efecto – murmuró inclinándola con cuidado y cubriéndola más con la sabana."

A ella le enterneció el cuidado y con esfuerzo al frotar uno de sus ojos puedo escribir un poco más.

"-_¿Te comportas así por lastima?"_

Leer aquella pregunta le sorprendió y molestó al mismo tiempo.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza y la observó de forma penetrante.

"- ¿No puedes darte cuenta por ti misma no es así?"

Ren se puso de pie y miró el techo del hospital. Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y con seriedad pronunció aquello.

"- Pense que era obvio... – soltó – Te amo... por eso yo… - miró hacia abajo, hacia donde ella estaba y sacudió sus cabellos frustrado cuando se dio cuenta que dormía profundamente."

"- Solo tú eres capaz de soltarlo todo cuando ella duerme – dijo la voz que había presenciado todo desde afuera de la habitación."

Ren se tensó y sintió su cara arder. ¡Su hermana lo había escuchado!"

Un silencio invadió el lugar y tras aclarar su garganta pudo articular palabra.

"- Iré por algo de café – exclamó pasando a su lado rápidamente."

"- ¿No te quedaras un poco más? – preguntó Jun con una sonrisa maliciosa."

Ren no le respondió y salió de ahí rápidamente.

Jun negó con su cabeza y tomó asiento.

"- Lamento haber venido tarde – le habló – me encargué de todo en la mansión antes de venir."

De pronto recordó haber llegado en el momento justo en que su hermano decía aquellas palabras.

"- Como hubiese deseado que le escucharas – murmuró sonriendo con cansancio – estoy segura que él debió sentirse muy cómodo para haberlo dicho… pero… mi hermano es un hombre con mala suerte."

Miró su regazó tranquila. Sabía que la pelirosa no escuchaba pero habló deseando que así hubiese sido.

* * *

Golpeó la máquina expendedora de bebidas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

Cuando estaba con Tamao se volvía demasiado confiado, bajaba la guardia y aquello le podría traer una humillación peor que la que acababa de pasar frente a su hermana.

Miró la lata de bebida caliente entre sus manos y analizó su posición.

Verla en aquel estado le estaba conmoviendo demasiado y la loca idea de tratar de confesarle todo vino a su mente.

¿Y si ella le rechazaba?

Debía ser fuerte y vivir con ello. El problema recaía en que ahora iban a tener un bebe.

De pronto se vio ideando planes para poder enamorarla, debía hacerlo y cuando notase algún cambio en ella se lo diría todo.

No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse sin ver algún beneficio para él. Abrió la lata y se mostró decidido. Debía enamorar a Tamao Tamamura de nuevo antes que él abriese la boca y se viese vulnerable frente a ella pero, la pregunta que lo dejó helado y frustrado era ¿Cómo demonios él la había enamorado antes?

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**AVISO:**

**_COMO LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES SABRAN ESTUDIO MEDICINA Y SABRAN QUE YA ME FALTA DOS AÑOS PARA SALIR LO CUAL INDICA QUE MI TIEMPO ES LIMITADO, CUANDO VENGO SOLO VENGO A DORMIR Y AUNQUE ME DA LASTIMA VER MIS HISTORIAS SIN TERMINAR ME TEMO QUE LA PRESION DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, LA CANTIDAD DE LECTURA QUE DEBO REALIZAR Y MI TRABAJO HOSPITALARIO ME GASTA, POR LO QUE EH DECIDIDO DETENER TODOS MIS FICS.  
_**

**_POR PRIMERA VEZ DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO NO ESTOY SEGURA SI LOS TERMINARE PUESTO QUE AUNQUE MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN ESCRITAS EN "MACHOTE" (LIBRETA APARTE) LAS GANAS DE DIGITAR TODO, CAMBIAR Y ARREGLAR ME HAN ABANDONADO._**

**_PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, PERO NECESITO PONER TODO MI EMPEÑO A MI CARRERA QUE ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI AHORA, MIL DISCULPAS POR TODO DE VERDAD._**

**_TALVEZ MAS ADELANTE ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR, QUIEN SABE?, INCLUSO AL SCRIBIR ESTO ME DA UNA PENA DEJAR ASI MIS COSAS. DE PASAR A ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA LO HAGO AHORA CADA DOS MESES O UN MES Y SINCERAMENETE ESO NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA._**

**_HOY NO PROMETO NADA PERO SI TODO ME SALE BIEN QUIEN SABE TALVEZ EN VACACIONES ME ANIME, AUN NO LO SE._**

**_MIS DISCULPAS A LAS AMISTADES QUE HICE AQUI QUE TAN GENTILMENTE ME HAN LEIDO DE VERDAD, QUE HAN ESTADO PREOCUPADAS MANDANDOME MENSAJES HABER SI NO EH MUERTO JEJE A TODAS USTEDES GRACIAS POR HABERME LEIDO DESDE QUE EMPECE CUANDO TENIA SOLO 16 AÑOS CUANDO PODIA HACER LO QUE QUERIA Y ACTUALIZAR HASTA DOS VECES POR SEMANA JAJA AHORA TENGO 24 Y LASTIMOSAMENTE DEBO CRECER Y DEBO PRIORIZAR MI CARRERA.  
_**

**_SI TENGO ALGUN ESPACIO POR AHI PUEDO ESCRIBIR, TRATARÈ MEJOR DE TERMINAR EL FIC PRIMERO Y LUEGO PUBLICARLO CADA SEMANA SIN RETRASO, CLARO QUE ESO DEDIDACARA MAS TIEMPO ASI QUE NO HAY FECHA ESPECIFICA._**

**_NO PROMETO NADA PERO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEYERON MUCHAS GRACIAS TALVEZ DENTRO DE ALGUNOS MESES SEPAN DE MI._**

**_MIL DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE Y GRACIAS POR TODO.  
_**


End file.
